


Righting The Wrongs By Lutherian.

by Lady_Liz_17



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Episode: s03e12 Ch-Ch-Changes, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Liz_17/pseuds/Lady_Liz_17
Summary: Chapter 1- The Walk.Set at the end of Ch-Ch-Changes. It's Polar. After the healing in the desert and the chat with Maria and telling her dad about boarding school, Liz went for a walk and finds Michael. They talk. Then things started to change but not in the way you think...The song for Liz's frame of mind and thoughts isDaughtry's It's Not Over and Bryan Adams You can't take me.Word Count: 2335.





	1. The walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz needs to leave town and goes for a walk to say goodbye, only to find Michael instead...

Chapter 1- The Walk.

Liz was walking. She was saying goodbye to her home town. When she left, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to come back. She wanted, no needed a fresh start to get her life back on track. She needed to get her powers under control. They made her feel extremely uncomfortable and itched like crazy. What Max had tried to do to help her that night had been pushed too far. She thought he needed to balance out her body and powers tonight, not to eradicate them entirely. But no, instead he had decided to push things and her too far.

While she knew Max was only trying to help by fixing things and making things right by trying to return her back to normal, Liz had known she was no longer normal. Ava had told her, had shown her by getting her to save Max when he was in New York with the help of Isabel's powers to astral project her warning to Max.

Still, he had kissed Tess five minutes after telling Liz he loved her and blamed Tess for it, not himself, as he should have done by admitting to it being his fault but it had never happened. Then to make it worse, after she had backed off thanks to his future self, almost wrecking her reputation in the process, by pretending to sleep with Kyle. Only Maria knew the almost full truth of what happened. She did have a promise to keep after all, even if it was killing her. That's why she had broken up with Max by her window that night, using the window to physically shut him out of her life and heart. She still couldn't believe she had said everything she had been holding in that night in one go. Things for her had exploded and she couldn't stop it. She had lost her control tonight and needed to get out now. She felt she had no choice left but to go. She couldn't ever completely forgive Max for his actions.

She was done with denial.

Thanks to Max's actions- either Max's- present and formerly future(now that thought even gave her a headache), Alex was dead, Tess was pregnant and had gone, taking the Granolith with her, almost killing the rest of the royal four in the process. If it wasn't for Maria, Kyle and herself, Michael, Isabel and Max would have been dead, killed by the actions of an unknown traitor that she herself had let in and had done everything in her power to ensure that the royal four would be a complete unit for when the time came.

She had even given up her future husband, happiness and marriage for her, for Tess, at future Max's request to help ensure the present Max would fulfill his destiny and protect the planet, saving lives- including Isabel's and Michael's ( her main reason for her actions in the end)- in the process. That was the other reason she had to go. She blamed herself for Alex's death. That was her price for saving the world, lives and ultimately a traitorous act of letting an enemy into the group.

She could never tell the others the truth now, especially not the protector and second in command, Michael. She honestly had no clue on how he would take it. He would never trust her again after this. Thank goodness Maria hadn't put it all together yet. Another reason to go. Max it seems was driving her out of town. She sighed. Then there was Isabel. Isabel had loved Alex and always would. He was her first love after all. Another reason to keep quiet. She didn't want to face Isabel's anger anymore than she wanted to face Michael's. She had unknowingly betrayed them. That comment about computers and Kyle still puzzled her.

Liz shook her head, looking up and saw Michael sat on a bench on his own. Swallowing at her thoughts, she turned to walk back. Michael stopped that action. He put his hand out and held her arm, much like he had done in Las Cruces, only instead of having her reaction before of fire and rebellion, he found her shoulders slumped in defeat and her body language told him she had given up fighting something, only he wasn't entirely sure what. Her wall wasn't up. Something had torn it down and smashed it to smithereens. He wasn't entirely sure what he thought about that.

Maria's chat with him tonight had given him some insight into her character he hadn't quite seen before. She stonewalled him and others to protect them. She hadn't told Maria about her powers in order to protect her, so to keep her focused on her record demo. She had covered their shifts at the diner to keep them available to handle any alien problems and come up with plans and cover stories to protect them all, including herself, to keep their secret. She had even setup a stonewall around herself to prevent anyone from getting into her life as a form of protection and to help her cope. He was sure Sean would love to help but she hadn't let him. She hadn't let anyone. She was as isolated as he was with as much of a front as he had. All to protect them.

Her thanks was being constantly hurt by Max as a result. As a group they really didn't deserve her and looking at her now, that look on her face in the half light, he suddenly knew what it meant. He realised she was nowhere near as frustratingly complicated as he had first thought in Vegas at all, just very good at putting up a front instead. Even when she could be dying.

Michael felt her move away and pulled her back. He really needed to get to the bottom of this NOW. ''Sit.'' He moved over and pulled her down next to him. ''So what's up?'' ''Nothing.'' Her tone was sharp, then she softened her tone. ''I'm leaving, she looked up at him, I'm going to the academy tomorrow. I'm already packed. The only reason I'm even out here tonight is to go for a walk to say goodbye to the town. She looked down again. Once I leave, I'm not coming back.'' Michael looked startled. "What?" His hand that had let go of her arm once she had sat down drifted from his lap to her shoulder in a mix of comfort, support and surprise with a look of alarm on his face. ''How did things go in the desert then? I thought Max was going to heal you tonight with Kyle's help.''

That must have been an uncomfortable car ride considering everything Michael thought while scratching his eyebrow in confusion at the present situation. One look at her face told him his answer, it had been. They had been bound together in this situation by her and she felt uncomfortable, grateful yet extremely uncomfortable based on the set of her shoulders and how tense she felt under his hand. He was about to move his hand away when hers gripped his in thanks of his unspoken support with a smile for him. There was still a trace of defeat in her face and a slight look of fear in her eyes but not as much as there was. 'Fear, where had THAT come from?' he thought, making sure not to let his thought show on his face. With a hesitant smile, she finally answered him, looking away.

She then winced as a twinge of pain from a power surge hit her, her hand tightening momentarily on his before it passed and she sighed in relief. He was instantly alarmed. He'd thought her power surges had been stopped, instead it seemed they had been made worse. He frowned as Liz answered.

''Tonight helped to a certain extent, only Max pushed it too far. Instead of bringing my body into balance, he tried to eradicate my powers completely, forgetting that my powers are a part of me. It hurt. My powers rejected what he was doing, my mind and body couldn't take the pain and I blasted him away from me instead of achieving the balance he had looking for in me to happen.'' Liz shrugged. Her hand slipping from his and he grabbed hers, slipping his fingers into hers to tighten his grip, not wanting to lose their physical connection and let her lose the feeling of comfort he could tell she desperately needed.

He brought their joined hands between them onto the bench to breach the hidden wall between them and felt her hand squeeze his lightly in response to his gesture of solidarity between them. She graced him with a smile when he squeezed back a 'you're welcome' while saying out loud with his own smile ''no problem, then his smile slipped into a frown, I'm sorry I helped to cause you pain.''. Her eyes flew to his in surprise.

Her tone gave her away when she spoke but once again she was stopped in her tracks by a shot of pain and she waited for it to subside before speaking. At the look of pain on her face, Michael grew concerned.

Liz spoke again. This time in reassurance. ''Michael, don't. Tonight wasn't your fault, it was Max's for pushing it. You and Kyle did the right thing by helping and Kyle did the right thing when he stopped Max 3 times from hurting me by taking things too far for me, trying to fix things as per usual, only to hurt me again.'' He swallowed hard at that. Her tone spoke volumes as far he was concerned. Add that to what Max had told him before and the fact she was on the verge of running from him from the sound of it. He tried not to let it show but he was mad at Max for hurting her when she had done nothing but help, had her own ideas and instincts that most of the time was right- like with Alex's death- and it seemed all Max wanted to do was keep her safe by putting her up onto a pedestal.

''How high up has he put you?'' came his short reply and to Liz, even though it was a loaded question, she got what he meant by it perfectly.

She laughed ''You mean can I still see the ground or am I in the clouds yet?'' Michael nodded, scratching his eyebrow uncomfortably at the thought he had just worked Liz Parker out and had her confirm the fact a minute later. Neither realised they were still holding hands and their latent connection was growing with both their joined hands now green.

''Yeah'' 'The truth?' 'Yeah' Michael just looked at her, his eyes serious, he spoke directly with his thoughts to her 'Don't you dare stonewall me on this one Parker, just tell me the truth...this time' His expression was intense with his meaning, as he reminded her of Las Cruces. Liz looked away and swallowing down her guilt and pain, nodded. Her mental reply of 'Ok' was so quiet in his mind he barely heard it but nodded his thanks to her anyway. It was then he noticed a mental change in their connection. Her wall was slowing coming crashing down at his request. The more it crumbled, the more their connection grew until it became fully fledged and glowed in between their hands. It also prompted their powers to unexpectedly meet without either of them realising. One power had connected to the other and then finally the wall was gone. A shield stood transparent in it's place to block the more personal stuff out, leaving just her feelings, emotions and the truth behind. Letting out a shaky laugh tinged with bitterness, she finally answered a stunned Michael.

''Well all I could see was clouds for a while, she shrugged and he got the distinct feeling it wasn't just grief and Max but bucket loads of denial combined with her own guilt that had put her there, but I came back down to Earth tonight. I've left Max, Michael. I took myself off it tonight.'' She had looked at Michael as she told him and then felt almost too open, so looked away. ''I shut the window on him tonight and told him I have to work through this on my own.'' ''But you're not on your own.''

Her mind screamed at him that she was, then she gasped and her thoughts were slammed behind the wall, causing him to flinch at her actions. Liz gasped in horror at her own thoughts. 'Kyle had been the original Alex. Kyle was no good with computers. The Super Computer at Las Cruces. Tess had left, not because of her and Max entirely but due to not being able to complete the mission, had killed Kyle, which was why Future Max probably hadn't mentioned him again. He would have been part of the group. She was sure of it. Tess left and so the others had no clue she was a traitor. Tess had played them all now twice. So that as what that cryptic comment had meant all along. It had been a warning. She had killed Alex!

By her own actions, she had unwittingly helped Tess, she had betrayed...' Liz couldn't finish that thought. She felt sick. She was still connected to Michael, the protector. 'Shit!' was the one thought Michael had heard through her emotions of pain, betrayal, suffering and grief. He was freaked out. Liz knew she had to go home NOW before she lost control and Michael saw everything.

As she got up to leave, Michael panicked. All he knew was something big was very wrong with Liz and it wasn't to do with her powers. That scared him. Liz went to speak ''Thanks for the talk Michael. I need to go.''.


	2. Chapter 2 - Connecting The Power.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of Ch...Ch...Changes. It's Polar. After the healing in the desert and the chat with Maria and telling her dad about boarding school, Liz went for a walk and finds Michael. They talk. Then things started to change but not in the way you think... 
> 
> The song for Liz's frame of mind and thoughts is  
> Daughtry's It's Not Over and Bryan Adams You can't take me.

'Oh no you don't, we're not finished' was his only thought trying to reach out to her with his mind and power. Liz was mentally pulling away from him when his power connected with hers, just as their hands separated in a surge of power, causing Liz to fall to her knees and Michael's head to fall into his hands. What neither of them had realised was one of Liz's powers was the ability to see parts of the future and by their powers connecting, that ability had been strengthened by his power, as they shared the same power in that sense. By reaching out to her with his power by choice, it had activated this power early and had connected to him.

As a result they both had visions at the same time, linked to the same events, some from different events from their separate perspectives and others from a joint- her- perspective. Michael's visions were full of Metachem, Jim Valenti, Kyle, Max, evidence including Liz's stained uniform, being told Max was dead and Isabel being shot and Jesse finding out. He gasped in shock when the visions changed. Suddenly he was seeing Maria and Liz at the academy. Maria was being strangled by a Max look a like and Liz walked into the room. She looked a mess.

His perspective changed. Now he was seeing from Liz's view point. He saw Maria fall and the guy walk towards Liz. He felt her fear. Liz was running. The view changed to a room, there was a brief fight and his heart sank. Liz was falling fast, her head close to the edge of the veranda roof. Out of nowhere, she landed on a net. Michael winced. Liz had been inches from death. Liz was moving again, her net gone, she hit the ground with a thump but still alive, just. His gut still told him she could die at the academy from what he had just seen. He just got the name of the academy before the visions disappeared. He opened his eyes with a start.

Liz was having visions of her own. There was Metachem, Michael and Jim Valenti, her uniform, a rescue, Max on fire, Max dying, Isabel getting shot and dying, Jesse finding out, Metachem on fire. The visions changed. She was at the academy and doing well, Maria arrived, drinking, spring break, realising Max was dead, Maria confirming it from Michael. She saw herself blast a hole in a wall, scream, get drunk and argue with Maria. She found herself outside talking to a Max look a like, kissing him, realising it was Max before passing out.

The image blurred again. She was back in bed, there was a drink, a chat with Maria, an apology- for what?, then telling Maria about Max, going for a shower. Liz gasped in shock. The scene was different. Maria was being strangled. She heard herself ask what was going on. Maria fell onto the bed. The look a like was now after her. Liz felt fear. She ran. She was in a room. Instinctively gasping at being choked, she watched helpless at the fight. Then there was Max talking to her. Next thing she knew, she was falling through the night air and Max somehow saved her. Finally she was on the ground bringing Max back to life and telling Maria it was time to go home. Liz blinked back the tears. She looked up to see Michael's look of shock.

''What did you see?'' ''What did you see?'' ''Max dead, Isabel dying, Maria in danger and...'' ''You falling to your death'' Michael finished for her. Liz was pale. ''How did you know?'' was her whispered reply. ''I saw it too. You can't go. You'll die.'' His tone had made it an order. Liz took a deep breath. ''Michael you can't do that.'' Her tone was apologetic but firm. She had to go. Michael had to make her see sense. ''Liz please, think about Maria.'' Her head shot up. ''I am. I can change it. Tell her to stay in New York.'' He was getting frustrated with her. He was trying to save her life. Then he had an idea. ''Show me what you saw, I'll show you what I saw and then we see how they line up. Ok?'' He put his hands out to her in invitation.

She sighed and sat back on the bench, taking his hands and opening up the connection. Then the flashes happened, as they had focused on bringing what they'd seen together. New visions came out. Jim Valenti got shot, the woman's husband was revealed, that got a reaction from Liz confirming his theory, the woman was revealed as his wife- that got Michael's attention- and finally Jim Valenti being captured. They both pulled away. ''What was the name of the academy?'' ''Winneraton's.'' He went pale. ''Don't go!'' ''What!'' Her mind was spinning. ''We can change things, save lives.'' ''Including yours!'' He forcefully pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3- Making Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can be changed and confronted.

Liz was about to argue when another surge hit her hard. Swaying he noticed her about to drop and caught her just as she fell. She was burning up. Damn it Max. He wasn't far from his house and carried her to his place, using his power to open the door and drop her gently on the couch. He made her decision for her. He rang her dad. Jeff answered. ''Hello?'' Michael closed his eyes and took another look at Liz. She was too pale and covered in green.

Praying she wouldn't hate

him for doing this, he answered ''Hi Mr Parker, it's Michael.'' ''Michael, what's wrong? Have you seen Liz? She went out for a walk and I haven't heard from her.'' Her dad was worried. He quietly swore. ''Well Mr Parker, Liz found me sat on a bench and we got talking. She passed out on me. She has been down with a nasty virus for a few days now and it could be the flu. I know she was meant to leave tomorrow but she needs a week at least to get over this.'' Her dad was quiet. ''So that is what happened with the screener for Harvard. She has the flu.'' He winced. Max had mentioned something about a Harvard interview and Liz but still. Ouch. This could have cost her a dream, her main dream. No wonder she wanted out.

''She tried to tell me she had a headache and I just kept pushing her. Ok, does she need a doctor or a good nights rest and the week off work and school? Michael, which one is it?'' Michael just knew he would be in trouble with Liz when she woke up. He sighed. He knew what he needed to do. At least she'd be alive to argue with him. ''It's the second one. I'll keep an eye on her tonight here and call the doctor myself if I need to. Is that ok?'' He heard her dad sigh in relief. ''Yeah, that's fine Michael. Just bring her home in the morning ok?'' ''Sure Mr Parker.'' ''Call me Jeff, Michael, please. You are taking care of my daughter tonight. I think that puts us past our titles don't you?''

Michael had to smile. ''Yes it does.'' ''Good. I'm glad you agree Michael, as far as I am concerned, according to my daughter, you are a good friend to her. I'm glad she has you watching over tonight.'' He was stunned. ''Thank you.'' ''You're welcome. Good night and please give Liz a kiss good night from me. On the forehead should be fine.'' Michael heard the message loud and clear. I'm trusting you with my daughter tonight, don't make me regret it. ''Got it?'' His tone was sharp. ''Got it.'' ''Good. Good night.'' ''Good night.'' Her dad hung up. Michael breathed a sigh of relief; that was close! How had Liz covered them all this time?!

He made his second call to Maria. She immediately picked up. ''Michael, what is it? Do you know what time it is?'' he immediately sighed in frustration and said the one thing that would shut her up. ''It's Liz. She's passed out, covered in green on my couch.'' Maria reacted as predicted. ''She's what?! What happened? Is she ok? Of course she's not ok, she's passed out. I'm on my way.'' Michael fought the urge to hit the wall. ''Maria, STOP! Liz is safe here tonight, you pack for New York.'' He was struggling to control his temper. ''How can I go to New York now? Liz needs me.'' Her pitch was rising in protest.

'DAMN IT! If there was one thing he and Liz had both agreed on, it was to keep the others safe and that included Maria. She refused to go now, she would be in danger. She had to get out now.' He made up his mind. ''Maria, sit down now. Liz wants you to go right?'' He'd made it an order. His second one tonight. His first had been followed through by his own hand he'd hoped. He had no control over this one. The quiet ''yes'' played into his hands.

He'd been guessing. He guessed he knew Liz better than he thought when it came to Maria. ''I'll get Liz to call you when she wakes go to New York.'' ''Fine. She'd better call.'' Her tone was petulant. ''She will. She told me to tell you to go to New York'' ''Liz said that?'' He winced. Keeping his tone light, he replied ''Yes.'' ''So, when I speak to Liz, my best friend, tomorrow, she will confirm this?'' Her tone hurt. ''Yes'' he said with a sigh.

Maria sighed. ''I'm sorry Michael, I'm just worried. I trust you to keep her safe. Just tell her I'll call her in the morning and see what you can do to help her please?''

''Of course Maria, it's ok. Have fun in New York and good luck.'' He hoped that would be the end of it. As usual, he was wrong.

''So you'll see what you can do to help balance her out then?'' Maria was insist. ''Yes'' he hissed ''I promise. I was going to do that anyway.'' Maria was immediately repentant. ''Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?'' ''You never gave me the chance to'' he uttered with a sigh, throwing his head back in frustration. ''Fine, fine, when she wakes up, just give her a hug from me. Night space boy.'' ''Night Maria'' Michael finally hung up the phone and turned back to a green, glowing Liz.

Well now that that was sorted, he just had Max to yell at. She was bad. He'd hoped she'd never get this bad ever and there she was, glowing on his couch. When Max had pointed out to him the fact they owed her, he hadn't been lying. They did. He did.

When he had been drunk that New Year's Eve, it had been Liz that had helped him, not Maria. Well Liz and her dad. Liz had found him struggling on the floor, had immediately dropped what she had been doing, helped him up the stairs with her dad and had lent him her bed for the second time that night and she hadn't lied about why either. It had been the perfect cover for him that night.

He still didn't know how he ended up without his t shirt or jacket on that morning- Liz had never mentioned it- and had honoured their agreement by not telling Maria where he had slept alone. He seriously owed her for that alone. It was time for him to repay the favour. If Max couldn't bring her balance, he would. He'd make it ok for her again. She had gone through enough for them, him. He would make this right for her.

Knelt down next to her, he held her hand and wondered where the heck Max was. Max came barging in at that point. ''Michael, help I...'' Max trailed off when he saw Liz lying there and Michael next to her. He knelt down beside Michael. ''Michael, what happened?'' ''Liz fainted on me when we were talking earlier. Her power surges are getting stronger and one made her faint. She told me what you did to try to heal her was to take it away completely to fix it. You've pushed it too far Maxwell, all she needed was to achieve balance. Her powers are part of her.'' He knew from tonight they were, he just hoped she didn't reject Max's help this time. She couldn't afford to.

Max didn't know what to say to that. ''I was only trying to help.'' Max was sorry, he could tell. He scratched his eyebrow. ''Now you can Maxwell, use one stone and focus on balance instead.'' He handed him Max's stone. Max nodded and Michael stepped back. Max took Liz's hand with his spare hand and focused on balancing her out with her powers. Liz had other ideas.

As soon as Max's power touched hers, she rejected him. She wasn't interested. Max let go of her power with an ouch. That had stung. He looked at Michael, who had seen what had happened. ''She rejected me Michael, he looked lost, I'm going to bed. Can you try to balance her please? She might just accept you.'' Michael was confused by that statement.

''Sure'' he said when Max just looked at him. Max smiled. ''Thank you Michael, now where will I sleep?'' He shook his head before answering ''Take my bed Maxwell, I'll sleep out here.'' Max was surprised and Michael sighed, having felt the need to explain. ''I promised her dad I would keep an eye on her. It was part of the deal for her to stay here tonight. Just bring me through my sleeping bag.'' Satisfied, Max nodded and handed him the sleeping bag. ''Thank you'' Max just stood there, looking at Liz and back at Michael with a warning look in his eye, then with a nod, simply said ''Good night Michael'' with a last longing look at Liz, left the room and shut the door behind him.

'Seriously Maxwell needed to lighten up sometimes, well a lot. As if he'd make a move on Liz. He had been tempted once before when she had that blind date and was all made up. In his opinion, she hadn't needed it. Her look at prom had been perfect for her. Light, simple and natural and completely off limits if he had been single at the time. Now here she was on his couch, looking not human but alien and to him, she suddenly looked perfect. Oh great, why did Max have to choose now to be right.'

Liz whimpered in pain. He picked up his stone and was by her side. 'Please let this work.' Making a connection to her power with his own, he focused on balancing out her energy, aware she had tried this once herself to help him. It truly was time to repay debts. He felt her power responding. It was working. Liz twitched, then relaxed as the power resettled into her body, the green disappearing from her skin and he was hit by a vision of a meeting and something about a mini van.

It faded as Liz woke up, having dreamed of a future she wanted to avoid if she could. She found herself on a couch as she woke up, a semi-familiar one. Michael's, it was his couch. Liz groaned, now fully awake with a massive headache. She fought to remember the last thing she'd done. Arguing with Michael about saving her life, then a power flare up, then nothing except for brief moments of pain, dreams of the future and finally a feeling of balance and peace. She sat up, the pain was gone.

Michael was exhausted and nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in shock to see Liz awake. ''Michael.'' Her voice was quiet but full of relief. He let go of the stone and hugged her tightly. Keeping an arm around her, he leaned back to look at her. ''You scared me Parker, are you ok? Do you need any more healing or...'' Liz cut him off ''Michael, I'm fine now thank you. Aside from a slight headache, I'm me again.''

Michael frowned at the mention of a headache and brushed his hand against her forehead lightly to remove the last of it with a brush of heat, her eyes closing as she let him work. He took his hand away and she looked at him with a smile of thanks. He leaned forward and whispered ''you're welcome'' before lightly kissing her hair. When he had pulled back, she just looked at him puzzled and Michael blushed. ''That kiss was meant to have been from your dad as a kiss good night. He asked me to do it for him in a very safe place. The hug was from both Maria and myself.'' Liz grinned. She watched him fidget uncomfortably, scratching his eyebrow as he did so.

It was then she heard Max enter from the bedroom and froze. Her body language changed instantly. Gone was the relaxed stance leaning on his arm and her emotions had been slammed behind her shield. She didn't move. 'Damn, what was he missing here? She was scared of Max. Why?!' Michael didn't know what to think. Something here was very wrong and he was about to get caught up in the cross fire.

She'd looked away from him to her lap, biting her lip, as if she'd done something wrong. 'Max trusted her, didn't he? The thing with Kyle was so long ago... it clicked. He had to be kidding, right?' Nothing was going on between him and Liz, it was innocent. Right... and Tess had been innocently a friend, then there was supposedly Liz and Kyle, which he had never believed but had never understood. He had a funny feeling Liz wasn't exactly up to telling him why right now, not with the staring contest they had going on with each feeling the other out. Liz moved away from him and he wasn't about to leave her alone with this. Not now. She had barely recovered. He grabbed the back of her cardy to keep her in place. She barely glanced at him. All he got was a quick thought with mixed emotions. She barely sounded herself. 'Michael, please let go. I will be fine on the sofa. I don't want you in the middle of this.' She was pleading with him, her strength gone.

He swore. Even now, she was trying to protect him. 'No. You are not protecting me this time. I won't let you. You need me. Trust me, you are not up to doing this alone right now. No more stonewalling me.' His mental voice was stern but understanding. Liz mentally nodded her ok to that. Physically she just relaxed against him and he unhappily noticed Max glaring at her for her actions.

Max had walked in, expecting to see Michael away from Liz and keeping an eye on her from a distance once he'd helped her and let him know of course. As Michael hadn't seen him yet, he'd assumed he hadn't helped her yet. He'd walked in to find the two of them close together and glared at Liz to make her move away from Michael. She had started to, only for Michael to stop her and she had chosen to stay put, relaxing instead. Max wasn't happy about that. She'd said she'd wanted to sort this on her own, yet there she was with Michael. He'd give her a chance to explain herself.

Max broke the stand off first, his tone cool. Michael's eyebrow rose at that, glancing at Liz's pale face ''You're awake, are you ok now?'' Liz quietly answered ''Yes, Michael has just finished healing me. I am balanced out now.'' Michael noticed she hadn't mentioned him healing her headache or any flashes of the future either of them had had separate or together. She was still protecting him. Only now he was beginning to see why. Max nodded ''Good, think you can sit up now on your own?'' he asked pointedly with a nod at Michael's arm around her back. His ears were red.

It was Michael who to her surprise answered for her with a raised eyebrow.''Maxwell, Parker here has already fainted once and has just got her power balanced out. Even I needed to sleep this off and I am a hybrid. How much more sleep and support as a human do you think Parker here will need?'' His tone was puzzled at Max's behaviour and he scratched his eyebrow in confusion at Liz's response to his reply.

He sensed she was about to move away and tightened his grip. 'Where do you think you're going?' he sent to her, 'you know I'm just trying to help.' Her mental reply shocked him 'Thanks Michael, you do realise you just gave Max a reason to order you to let him take care of me and decide to 'fix' things between him and me to get me to let him get back together with me.' 'He wouldn't, would he?' came his hesitant reply. 'Yep and unless you can come up with a reason to need to talk to me in 5 seconds, he will be.' Michael was surprised and realised there was and it was safe- Maria.

He heard Liz counting down '5,4,3,2...1'. Just as Max was about to speak, he spoke ''I need to ask Liz about Maria. She can see you afterwards.'' Max was hesitant, ''Well if Liz is sure, I mean I could check...'' He never got to finish his sentence. Liz had finally heard enough. 'Did he not trust Michael with healing her or trust him with her or her with him?' Liz paled. 'It was her with him.' She saw red.


	4. Chapter 3- Making Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are confrontations and questions.

Michael had been carefully watching her thoughts and had been shocked by her reaction to Max. He had a split second warning before he was bombarded with her hurt feelings and emotions. 'HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME?!' was the single thought going through her mind in outrage of Max's ownership of her through his words and actions. She sent one warning to Michael- 'Duck, NOW!'. He listened and sent up a mental shield just in time for her to explode. She went to stand up and fell back, Michael pushing her back up, giving her some of his strength. 'Where had the stubborn brunette who had stood up to him and refused to back down got to? Max had cowed her into submission?' 'Yep'. He looked down at her, startled that he was right.

She was looking directly at Max. ''How DARE you do THIS to me MAX! You KNOW the truth. I've NEVER slept with Kyle! I've told you THAT and now you don't trust me with Michael, who may I remind you due to Maria, is off limits anyway, just as you would be to her?!'' Her tone was quiet but she was yelling at Max, always a bad sign for anyone. Her hand reached forward, as she took a step away from Michael and prodded Max, who had walked towards her to calm her down, in the chest hard. They were toe to toe now and in a fully fledged fight. Michael had never seen them like this before, ever.

Liz wasn't even hearing him. Max was yelling back at her now, pointing at her. ''You STILL lied to me Liz and you STILL won't tell me why! I THOUGHT we could tell each other EVERYTHING! NO SECRETS!'' Liz was quiet for a moment and through the chaos of her thoughts, he sensed she was suddenly being careful and gently pushed him out of her mind for the moment with a nudge and put her wall up to block him with a feeling of apology. With what she was about to say, she HAD to be extra careful. Michael stumbled back and looked at her in disbelief. She was pointing back at him now.

''You know Kyle and I didn't even kiss, we just talked! Yet you were the one who kissed Tess behind my back after telling me you love ONLY ME, slept with her when you WERE a couple, got her pregnant and then LET her- a traitor- LEAVE THE PLANET WITH YOUR SON(!) AS HER BARGAINING CHIP FOR YOUR ENEMIES!'' She laughed bitterly. ''By doing so, YOU took AWAY any justice for Alex and YOU KNOW IT!'' ''MY SON WAS DYING LIZ!'' ''And HOW did YOU know that THAT fact WASN'T a MIND WARP?!'' Max paled at that thought. Liz was bitter at that.

She went deadly quiet. She looked down and back at him. She thought for a second and then spoke. She was quiet when she spoke and Michael knew she was about to lose complete control at that look on her face. 'CRAP! GO PARKER!' was his only thought as she finally exploded. A feeling of pride went through him, as he watched her finally find her backbone and erase door mat from her forehead in one fell swoop. She blasted Max off his feet. Max fell to the floor stunned.

Looking down at him and pointing at him, she said ''Are you honestly telling me Max that you let that traitorous bitch go, trusting her word, even after she had mind warped ALEX TO DEATH?! Honestly and I thought I was STUPID! You put me down in front of her, humiliated me to the point of tears- in front of Kyle, when I was just asking innocent questions to see what abilities other aliens could have (remember the Skins share yours) and you degraded me when I was TRYING to help! Then when you tried to stop me in school and hurt my arm, using intimidation to try to stop me instead. On the way to the airport, you cut our friendship off as a threat to stop me.'' She bitterly laughed again, holding back the tears.

Max carefully got up and Michael couldn't believe what he'd heard. He knew it was the truth from the look on Max's face. Liz was desperately trying not to cry. Max reached out to her and she reacted. ''NO, she blasted him back again, you've hurt me too much Max. You let justice for one of MY BEST FRIENDS, A MUSKETEER(!) go for the sake of your SON, who YOU reminded me of less than 5 minutes AFTER she left with him.''

''Then you somehow, don't ask me how now, decided to let me go along with you in YOUR quest to find him, didn't see how wrong it was for me to face jail time for you, put a gun in my hand- I hate guns- and then later when it came to finding the ship, nearly got on it without even phoning me! You hung up on me Max! As King, you could have ordered me NOT to go and I was so in love with you, I would have done it.''

She burst into tears. ''You even said it was Tess in jest! Didn't you even see the look on her face when you said it. Don't you even care that she left a bomb behind in Las Cruces that could have killed Maria, Michael and myself. We could have died Max and NOW you want to help me? Seriously, every time you have mentioned your son, it's hurt. Don't you get the fact I broke up with you tonight?!'' She was trying to get him to understand but he wasn't listening.

At Max's stunned face, she sighed, wiping her tears away.

''That was a break up?'' was his quiet reply. Liz's back had been to him - Michael had moved away from them to give them space and she turned around at that to Max. ''Yes, Max, when a girl shuts a window in your face, tells you to go and you need to leave her alone to deal with things herself, that's not a break, THAT IS A BREAK UP!'' Max was reacting immediately. Michael's jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. Did Max not see the truth here. Liz was done and he was STILL fighting for her.

Max was pleading with her to stay with him. ''Liz, please don't do this, please?'' Liz was crying again. Michael winced, as he watched Max rip her heart out. Then he said the worst thing possible. ''I love you.'' His heart was in his eyes, pleading for her to say it back. She shook her head. ''No Max, I'm done. Please leave me alone!'' She was begging, her hands out in front of her, pleading for him to listen to her . He had reduced her to begging. Michael winced and looked away, not wanting to add to her misery. 'Had they always been like this since Tess?' he wondered.

Liz had turned to leave Max when he put his hand out on her arm to stop her. ''NO!'' was his firm response. Liz was gasping, in shock or pain or both. Michael turned his head to see Liz cradling her arm after ripping it out of his grip, it was red. ''Liz, please stop this, we're soul mates.'' Max was pleading with her using his longing look. ''Soul mates don't do this.'' Liz wanted out of this NOW. She couldn't take anymore. He watched Max reach out to Liz to shake her and Liz snapped at him ''I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE MAX. NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!'' She had stepped away from him. He followed her. ''I CAN'T!''

Before Michael could step in, Liz punched him hard. He went to blast her in defense at her attack and she blasted him back twice as hard, her shield surrounding her, as Max's blast nearly hit her. Michael honestly couldn't believe it.

This wasn't a fight anymore, this was a physical attack at each other now instead. Max's shield was up too now. 'How the heck had things got this bad without him noticing?' She had been stonewalling everyone from the truth and this was the truth. He swallowed. He didn't know how much more she could take. She was running on pure anger and adrinaline right now. Even her shield was weak. She had forgotten he was there and going on pure instinct.

They were just standing there, looking at each other. Their shields disappeared, as they calmed down. In a whisper, Liz told Max to go to the bedroom. He nodded and went. Liz crumbled into a pile on the floor, all her fight and energy gone. The door closed. Michael acted fast. He got to her side and picked her up. She resisted, thinking he was Max.

''It's me, Michael, whispering in her ear, now come on, lets get you to the couch.'' She nodded, exhausted, resting her head on his shoulder, letting go of her fight instincts. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. That had been horrible. He was glad her wall was still up but she needed to take it down again eventually. Lying her on the couch, he noticed she'd passed out again.

He checked her arm, grimacing at the red marks Max had left on her. A second time it had happened it seemed. It was then a memory hit him, Max stopping her in school that day, he hadn't seen her arm but she had covered her arms in the days since. He swore at himself. That had been a give away on her part. She had avoided using that arm when working and wincing when she had used it. She hadn't said a word. She'd been on autopilot. Back in Las Cruces, she had finally come out of it. Her reaction after he had gone to stop her in the lab now made perfect sense to him. Her telling him he couldn't tell her what to do was her act of rebellion.

She hadn't just been on autopilot and in denial, she was defensive because Max had hurt her and she'd kept her mouth shut. She hadn't mentioned the Granolith once. Yet Max had told him she knew of it but wouldn't say how. 'What was she hiding?' he wondered. Damn, this was messed up. How could this even be fixed? That look on her face when seeing that bomb still haunted him. She had honestly believed she was going to die and had accepted it. The question burning in his mind was 'WHY?'.

Liz was waking up. She sat up with a start.''Where's Max?'', her voice quiet. ''In my room'', his voice tinged with an angry calm. She laid back down in relief. Michael wasn't sure what to say to her. ''Why didn't you tell me things were that bad? Does Maria know?'' She shook her head. ''No.'' ''Why not?!'' ''I didn't want her to, just like with my powers, her demo is important to her. I couldn't hold her back.'' He HAD to make her see sense. ''Damn it Liz, what about you? Aren't you important too?'' ''But so are you!'' was her quiet response but clapping a hand over her mouth. She'd said too much. Michael was floored. 'What in the heck did THAT mean?'.


	5. Chapter 5- Letting Go Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a change of plans and realisations.

Meanwhile, Max was in Michael's room while Michael and Liz were talking, sat on the bed in shock. His phone rang. ''Hello, Isabel are you ok? Yeah, I'm fine, what was that? Jesse and you are going to Boston for a job. That's great Is. You want me to go. Sure I will, I'll let Michael know. Oh, it's just me. Sure, I'll let him know I'm going. Be back in a minute.'' He put the phone down and quietly entered the main room.

Michael and Liz were just staring at each other in shock at her words when Max walked back in. Liz had a plan and put it into action. Squeezing his hand with a mental plea for him to trust her and at his nod, she acted, sitting up. ''Hello Max, what is it now?'' Max

blinked, he thought he'd been quiet. Michael looked up at him. His wall was in place. ''Isabel called. She and Jesse have invited me to Boston with them tonight. They are waiting on my answer now.'' Liz's hand left his, as she answered for both of them. ''Max, GO.'' She put her hand up to stop his protests. She sighed. ''Max, please just trust me now. Go to Boston, stay a while. Take a holiday. Get Isabel and Jesse to have a second honeymoon there if you can. Enjoy it. Let your parents know on the way I'll get your work.''

Max was surprised. Michael had guessed what she was doing. She had a plan and this would work. He squeezed her hand to let her know he approved. Liz smiled. Her voice pleading with Max to go, she continued ''Max, just trust me please, go and promise me you'll enjoy it? You might even find a way to get to your son.'' She'd played her trump card and Max fell for it, no matter how much it had cost her to use. He nodded. ''Good.''

She made it even easier for him. ''From this point on, we are no longer linked. I'm not your first interest anymore, your son is. Go, find him and try not to get killed in the process please?'' Max smiled. ''I promise.'' With that, he went and let Isabel know. Michael just groaned. Max was officially an idiot. Liz was a treasure and Max had just thrown her away for his son.

Her wording got his attention then. She'd spoken to Maria. He watched her face looking for a clue.

Liz remembered Maria. She was in danger too. So was Liz but she had to stay now to make her own plan work. Michael was right this time. ''Where's my phone?'' ''Here.'' Michael handed it to her, she smiled her thanks while dialing. Maria picked up. ''Maria, it's me.'' Maria was rambling. ''Liz, are you ok?'' Liz sighed. He blinked, he wasn't the only one then. ''Maria, listen to me, it's alien related.'' Maria shut up. Michael's eyebrow quirked. He saw her whisper it was a code word to him. He nodded. ''Right Ria, just listen to me. I want you to go to New York, give this a demo a chance. If it doesn't work, stay put. Enjoy New York, have a holiday, catch up with Billy. Go shopping. Be a tourist, just stay put. Please?'' It was a plea for Maria to listen and not argue.

Maria knew what that meant. Danger. ''How much danger am I in?'' ''Potentially a lot'' was her answer. ''What about you?'' ''I'm staying in Roswell, I'm not going to the academy now. It's too risky.'' Her tone said a lot of what she wasn't saying. 'Something bad could happen there, don't go there.' ''Ok.'' ''Good, thank you for listening Maria. That helps a lot'' She breathed a sigh of relief. ''I'm fine now, tired but fine. My powers are balanced out with my body now. Yes, he did heal me in the end. I refused to let Max do it. We broke up, for good this time. Relax, I'll be fine. Sure. I'll pass it over.'' She handed the phone to him ''Maria wants to talk to you.''

He nodded and took the phone. Bracing himself, he answered. ''Hi Maria, yes I did. Yes, Liz is fine, she'll be ok. How bad was the break up? Fine.'' He'd seen Liz's face at the words 'break up' and covered for her. ''You're welcome. Enjoy New York. I hope it works out for you. Sure. Bye Maria'' He handed the phone back with a look to tell him her plan later on. 'Fine' she thought with her hand out. ''Ria, are you happy now? Good. Well night. Bye, call me when you arrive.'' After Maria wished her and Michael good luck, she hung up. ''Well that's done.'' ''You're not going to the academy.'' Michael said it as a statement of fact. Liz confirmed it. ''No, it's too risky, besides I'll be needed here for this plan to work.''

Max had confirmed to Isabel he was going with them and packed. There was a beep outside. Max came out. He questioned her. ''Are you sure?'' ''Yes, go.'' ''Ok. Michael, look after her.'' He nodded. Max smiled and knelt to hug Liz. He whispered ''I'm sorry'' in her ear while she cut herself off from their connection. ''I know, I am too'' she told him, as he realised what she'd done. They shared a sad smile. ''Go'' she told him and with a kiss on her cheek of thanks and a last look, he walked out of her life. She was free. He jumped into the car. Liz smiled. It was over.

One last bit to go. Isabel and Jesse. As she guessed, they walked in to say good bye to were surprised to see Liz. Jesse more than Isabel. ''Liz, are you ok?'' Jesse asked her. ''I'm fine now. I'm done with a bug and fainted on Michael. He brought me back here to keep an eye on me. My dad knows I'm here.'' They nodded. Isabel's eyes widening slightly as Michael showed her with his hand her 'bug' and nodded in understanding. Now wonder she'd fainted. Then Liz acted. Michael realised what she was about to do was part of her plan, so went along with it.

''Isabel, since your first honeymoon was a bit different, why don't after checking out this job, you and Jesse stay in Boston for a second one? Max can book into a hotel separately and have some fun of his own. Maybe even do some research.'' Her hands drifted up at the word 'research' and Isabel caught on. ''Sure, that's a great idea, what do you think darling?'' she asked Jesse, hiding her smile, as Liz disguised her seemly meaningless hand gestures by rearranging her hair. Jesse agreed with the plan. Liz grinned. He'd thought of that already.

They had got lucky with Jesse. He asked about Max. '''Max can take a holiday in a different hotel for a week. I'll get his work.'' She grinned. ''I'll be fine, now go and enjoy it.'' She and Michael had hugs from both of them and they left, with Isabel being dragged out of the door by Jesse, who winked at Liz. She grinned with a wink back at him and a smile of thanks. Then they were gone and driving away.

Michael thought it through. In one night, they had got the main people hurt to safety including Liz, though she was debatable right now. He needed her plan. They both needed sleep too. Liz helped him out. ''When you go in with the Sheriff, bring someone with you. Just not me. Someone else, who wants to help and not Kyle.'' He looked at her, more than a bit surprised. She shrugged. ''I dreamt a lot when I was out.'' ''What about you? Are you safe?'' The questions were cautiously asked by a highly concerned Michael. She chewed her lip in thought. ''I should be.'' He was unconvinced and crossed his arms with a look of 'really'. He sighed in frustration at her statement. ''Meaning...'' Her tidbit of her plan wasn't good enough. They stared each other out, daring the other to give up first. Liz lost. She chewed her lip, trying to figure out how to answer him.

Finally she looked at him, letting her wall down. She ensured all her secrets were safely behind the shield first. She had decided to show him her plan instead. Her hand started to glow green when their connection was finally made. 'How about I show you, then we can sleep?'' She was tired and frustrated herself. She watched him scratch his eyebrow in thought.

He had made a decision. His face showed his resolve as his hand went to her. She meet him halfway with her hand. 'Fine, show me.' It was a command. Closing her eyes, she focused her plan in her mind and sent it to him. The result was surprising to them both. With both their eyes closed and their minds opened, they ended up on a joint dream plain.

Michael opened his eyes first. 'What the hell!' Liz blinked her eyes open and looked around. Her jaw dropped. 'How is this even possible awake, this is a dream plain, what the... this is scientifically impossible, this is amazing, this is incredible. How much can it be controlled?' Her ramble was giving him a headache. Sure it was surreal but still... then he groaned. He hadn't nicknamed her 'Little Miss Scientist' for nothing. She had just lived up to it...again.

Liz spun around at his groan. 'Sorry but this is fascinating.' She focused, she needed a movie screen to show him her plan and waved her hand, thought a bit more and included 2 seats, drinks and popcorn just for the fun of it. After she made sure there were speakers in place, she nodded with a grin on her face and dropped her hand. She gestured at him to have a seat, sitting down herself. 'Well, what do you think? Popcorn?' Instantly, it was covered in hot sauce. Michael just shrugged in surprise at her. He had thought she was plain, calm and so damn frustrating. What he'd found out was the complete opposite. From what he'd seen, heard and felt, tonight had blown his previous assessment away. Her rebellion in Las Cruces hadn't been a one off, it was who she really was when she wasn't under Max's thumb.

She was fiery and passionate, knew how to use her powers to an extent, loyal, protective and not plain at all despite what she chose to wear. That was her front, her cover to hid her inner nature and had done it so well, he had only glimpsed it a few times before she'd hidden it again, not wanting Max to 'fix' it for her. Max had suffocated her. She'd let him and tonight she'd finally freed herself from Max on her own terms. It was about time.

His realisation hit him hard. Even though he and her were polar opposites, they had more in common than he thought. They were both loose cannons. Max had just reined her in, as he had been reined in himself. He grinned. This was going to be fun!

He sat down, taking the popcorn from her and looked around with approval. Nodding, he told her 'I like it, now pass me that drink, hot sauce and show me your plan.' She grinned back at him. 'Ready?' 'Ready.' She pressed play. He saw her ideas for how to keep Jim Valenti safe, keep Kyle out of the way, the others to stay where they were and to protect Michael and herself. It finished.

She turned to look at him. 'Well?' He liked it, he even agreed with her in places but the parts to do with her he found a bit vague, too vague for his liking. 'What!' She was going to be stubborn. He fought the urge to argue with her. Shrugging, he stated 'It's a good plan, I do like, I'm just concerned about your parts though.' She shrugged 'Don't be.' 'Don't do this now, please? Let me in.' He was pleading with her but she was at her limit as it was. She pleaded with him to back off for tonight. 'Michael please, I'm at my limit for tonight. I will tell you more after we both get some sleep. We'll need it.'

Michael had to agree with her at that point. 'Fine.' He was curt, running his hand through his hair. She nodded. 'Thanks'. The dreamscape vanished and they were back to the apartment again. He withdrew his hand with a gentle squeeze of thanks and wished her good night. 'Sleep well Parker.' 'Night Michael and thank you for understanding.' 'No problem.' He picked up his sleeping bag and walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Liz breathed a sigh of relief when she was alone. Michael could be very intense when he wanted to be and tonight he'd wanted to be. Then she thought of Max. It was over. The world would be safe, they just had to get Ava on board now. Then her tears hit. It was time to get her world back now, see if it was too late for Harvard. Still she needed to mourn the loss of her relationship, her would-have- been marriage with Max and STILL save the group and the planet. She fell into an uneasy sleep with tears coming down her face. 'It's not over' was her last thought, steeped in grief, as she went to sleep, exhausted.

Sleep did not come easily for Michael either. He knew Liz was but her last thought had bothered him 'What wasn't over?' he thought, his mind spinning from the sheer grief that had clouded her mind that came with her statement before it had once again retreated behind her shield. He shook his head to clear before sleeping himself.

The next morning came too soon for either of them. Michael woke up first. He listened out to see if Liz was awake yet. Last night had been too intense with her showdown with Max. Maria could be a hurricane when she wanted to be but Liz had been a force to be reckoned with and Max had lost. That had been the biggest shock- Maxwell had lost. He'd lost her. He hadn't mentioned it but he'd known the moment Liz broke her connection with Max. He was sure she had her reasons, something she had seen must have prompted her to do it just in case. She knew something. Shaking his head, he went to get a coffee and heard her pleading in her sleep.

Liz was dreaming. Future Max had returned somehow and having a go at her for messing up...again. The future she saw had nothing changed and she was terrified because of it. It made her shake in her sleep. She felt herself be pulled away from this nightmare by a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she woke up and sat up. Still stuck in the nightmare world, she jumped when she turned and saw Michael looking at her in concern.

She looked away, white as a sheet, her mind whirling. Then her mind registered her surroundings and she began to calm down, breathing deeply, her head in her hands. All she could say was ''It was just a dream'' over and over again for a minute before her brain caught up and remembered last night. Then she burst into tears. Michael just left her to it until she was herself again, making a drink for both of them.

It seemed he wasn't the only one with nightmares. Shaking his head in complete confusion at her mood swings, he cautiously approached with her coffee. She was sat up and had stopped crying or shaking, so he figured it was safe. ''I have a coffee for you.'' He held it out to her uncertainly. She took it gratefully. ''Good morning, thanks Michael'', her smile firmly in place. 'Great!' He decided to risk it. ''Some night last night.'' That made her smile. 'Good.' His plan had worked after all.

After a sip of her coffee, she answered. ''It needed to be done, it was part of the reason I was in danger before. Max had a connection to me and me to him, put that connection into someone else's head, who won't want any witnesses and there you go, someone who will want me dead. Which is exactly what would have happened before eventually.'' ''So , you mean, by cutting off the link between you two, you won't have a killer after you?'' ''Exactly, I'll be safe now.'' He was able to breath a sigh of relief at that. ''That's a relief. So you are still staying?'' ''Yes, well who else would help and we're not bringing Kyle in, so we'll have a week to plan.'' She shrugged. ''I have one question, how did you know I felt the link break?'' ''Our link was still in place, so of course you would'' was her answer and of course it made sense.

Finishing her coffee, she yawned. Handing her cup back, she looked at the clock. ''Is that the time? Oh fuck, is that time! I need to call my dad.'' Fishing out her phone from the coffee table, she took a deep breathe and then put on the act of her life. Ignoring Michael's look at her swearing, she rang her dad, who picked up on the first ring. ''Hi dad, she groaned as if in pain, my head is killing me. I don't think I can manage school today. This virus has got the better of me.''

At that point, she got a real headache, a sure sign a vision was on the way. She moaned in very real pain. Her hand was green. The act was now real. Her dad was concerned. ''Michael told me you fainted last night. Is that true?'' ''Yes. I've been so exhausted with this bug that I've slept in classes too and that's why my grades have been suffering. That headache I told you about was real, I wasn't trying to get out of homework and I really did want sleep. With the Harvard screening interview, my head was spinning and I couldn't see straight. I nearly threw up.''

Her dad was immediately repentant. ''I'm sorry for pushing you sweetheart. Ok, you have the week off from work and school. I'll explain to Harvard and see if they'll give you a second chance. Now what about the academy?'' ''I'm not going dad and I promise I will sort my life out. Max and I are over and no, he DIDN'T stay here last night. Yes, I'm very sure dad. Thanks dad, I will be over with Michael soon as I can.'' She hung up.

Her head was killing her and that vision had been overwhelming. She bite her lip to stop herself whimpering in pain. Michael's hand was hovering over her head, ready to heal her and she stopped him with her hand. ''Only go so far Michael please, in order for this to work my dad needs to see me in pain to go long with the plan we've made.'' He didn't like it but did as she asked with a sigh. ''Fine but I will be healing the rest when you're in bed at home, got it?'' ''Got it.'' She gave in. He focused his energy and healed her halfway. ''Done. How long have we got?''

She checked the clock ''About 20 minutes.'' He helped her up from the couch. She swayed slightly from the power drain and felt his hand on her elbow as support, ushering her out to the car. He had concerns about this. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want Liz to martyr herself for their sakes. Reading his thoughts, Liz sighed and mentally replied with a polite knock 'I'm not doing that. If my dad thinks I got better overnight- 'which you did!'- that could lead to other things like me not being around to help make sure I don't die. I am thinking of myself here too. Thank you for healing me last night and this morning too. I do appreciate it.'

'Thanks, so you're telling me this- a hand gestured towards her- is just for show?' 'Yes. All I will need to do is show my dad I am ill and not faking it, rest in bed, convince him I have seen a doctor and I just need to rest and sleep it off. After a week, I'll be fine. Simple.' He snorted and looked at her ''That's what you call simple?, he shook his head in disbelief, well you're home, lets see if this works.'' They had got out of the car and Liz couldn't believe it, she should have seen it coming. There was Maria with her dad.

Michael had seen her too. All Liz could say was ''Thank goodness for codewords, I think we'll need them, ALL of them. Come on'' it helped to know she got annoyed at Maria too. He stepped in next to her, ready to do his part. With his hand on her back, they walked in. Maria turned, her surprise turning to understanding, as Liz's hand rose and appeared to fluff her hair, fingers wriggling combing through a loose front bit and her hand rose in reply, signalling back her understanding and question and Liz replied in turn, nodding. On the same page, Maria grinned at Michael, who was looking questioning at the hand gestures and Liz prodded him forward with a look of 'later'.

Her dad had spun around and Liz went up to hug him with a kiss on his cheek. ''Good morning dad'' she yawned. Her dad checked her out, she looked pale. ''Have you seen a doctor about this bug Lizzie?'' ''Yes dad, at school, as he said I needed was sleep and rest. I told him I thought I could handle it. I was wrong.'' When she said that, her head spun and knees started to go on her. She hung onto her dad for support. He had seen enough. She wasn't making this up. ''Maria, Michael, could you help Liz up the stairs to her bed please? I think she needs a bit more rest to get over this bug.'' They both nodded and Maria reached Liz first. ''Come on Chica, lets get you into bed. Michael, can you hold the door please?''

She waited until they were all safely behind closed doors and then spoke up. ''What the heck is going on here? I thought you had healed Liz spaceboy and she doesn't look healed.'' Liz shut her up ''Maria, stop yelling, my head is killing me'' ''I wasn't shouting'' ''Oh'' Maria sighed. ''Spaceboy, this morning, what happened?'' He answered ''She was fine Maria, it was when she was on the phone to her dad when she got another flash of something.''

They got her on her bed and laid down. 'What is it with Parker's bed and sick aliens?' 'Thanks! Now can you please keep your volume down? If you want to heal me now, go ahead. Please just let me sleep at some point.' Even her tone was snappy. Her hand rose up to her own head to soothe it when it was caught. Her eyes were closed but she suspected Maria had stopped it. ''Chica, stop being so damn stubborn. You haven't seen how jumpy your powers currently are. Balanced as you are, don't risk it. Let Michael'', there was a brief fight of control and a flash of pain decided it for her. She let her hand go limp ''fine.'' Her hand landed at her side. Maria smiled at Michael as if to say 'see, now she's not resisting'. Michael knew she was worse than she said to give in like that and send a quick thought to her 'how bad?' 'BAD', his hand covered her forehead and she could finally think straight again. 'Thank you!' It was tinged with relief.

Sitting up, her head remarkably clear, she caught up with herself. Going through her check list, ticking things off when coming to a realisation. Her dad was phoning Harvard today- would he make her go to the screening at the wrong time or... chewing her lip, deep in thought, startled she turned as Maria coughed to get her attention, waving her hand in her face. Sitting next to her, turning Liz to face her, she spoke, finally gaining her attention.

''Right, I know exactly what that look means, what aren't you telling me?' How well did the break up go? Really?'' That was enough to get her to talk. ''This isn't about Max- the pain at that name stinging in her mind for a second- this is about Harvard!'' ''WHAT!'' Both of them answered together- one thinking she was claiming her dreams back, the other puzzled that this was her plan?! 'She didn't mention Harvard in the plan before.' Liz was saved from answering with a knock on her door.

''Lizzie, are you ok? Can I come in? I have some news'', her eyes filling with dread, called ''Come in'', her dad walked in, ''Harvard is on the phone for you. It is important.'' Her future on the line, Liz took the phone. ''Hello, yes it is. Well you see, when I had the screening interview, I was down with a virus, it caused me to stop thinking straight. I am really sorry about running out like that before''...Liz was nervous, she was rambling. Then her face lit up. ''Yes, I'd love to have a second chance at an ?'' There was a pause before she answered, ''yes I am still down with the virus and I am off school for a week. I am free after that though.'' There was a tense in the air. Liz's future was on the line. The dream she had just reclaimed and Maria held her hand in support. She held it back. ''A deal, what kind of a deal? Oh! Yes! I'm sure. Thank you.'' She passed the phone back to her dad.

''So, what did she say? Of course she did. Thank you for the chance.'' Hanging up the phone with a smile, he faced the expectant room. Maria was on the edge of the bed, Michael was puzzled and his daughter was in shock. Maria broke the silence. ''Well, what?'' ''I have a chance to get into Harvard after I graduate with all my grade results to give myself the best chance'', Liz had finally answered her in an awed whisper, ''this is amazing.'' She was engulfed in a giant hug from Maria. She let her go.

Seeing the three of them needed some time, he gave her hug and left the room. Before he left, he gave them a time limit. ''You have ten minutes to catch up, then Maria has a plane to catch and Michael, your shift stars in ten minutes. Don't be late, I might just have an opportunity for you'' and with a nod, left. Liz hadn't moved, too overwhelmed. Maria pulled back and looked at her. ''This isn't completely about Harvard, only Max could put this look on your face. How bad did last night get?''

Michael answered for her. ''It was bad Maria, it ended up being a physical fight. As in powers.'' he added at her confusion. Maria blinked. ''What? Why?'' he shrugged in confusion ''I don't know'', ''I do. Max didn't trust me completely alone with Michael. In his mind if I can make it look like I was with Kyle, then apparently not even Michael's off limits. Max doesn't trust me and I don't trust him. We exploded and took it out on each other'' Liz had finally answered. Both their jaws dropped. ''What!'' ''You CAN'T be serious!'' Maria took off in her defence ''As if you would. That would never happen ever! I'm so sorry he hurt you like that.'' She sat on the bed with a bump in shock. Standing there, Michael shook his head, Liz defending him now making sense. She took the blow for him, knowing how it would look. He owed her for more than he realised and she was paying for it. No more. She was done. She knew it.

Checking the time, Maria took her out of her shock. ''I'll call you and write when I am in New York, ok. Be safe, both of you'', looking at them in turn. They nodded and Liz leaned forward to hug her, being deadly serious when she pulled back. ''Maria, listen well. This will save your life. Don't be tempted to come back early. If anything happens to Max and whoever he is in does end up back in Roswell, then that person will be after me. Stay put. Trust me now, please?'' ''Ok'' she answered easily, Liz relaxing at that, pulling her into a hug ''thank you! Now have a good flight.''

She let her go to say goodbye to Michael. Accepting her hug, Maria whispered in his ear ''Promise me you'll keep her safe.'' ''I promise'' he whispered back with a nod ''thank you!'' After one last hug, she left. As the door closed, their eyes meet. 'Can we do this, change history?' 'YES!' He had his hand out to meet hers, hers meeting his, a pact made.

After a minute, she smiled and he smirked. He was all business now. ''First things first, you need to control your powers, so they don't overwhelm you- he pointed to her and then to himself- while I get to work. We can talk later after my shift has finished.'' She nodded. ''Ok.'' ''Good, for you, sleep and rest that brain of yours. I'll knock you out if I have to.'' She shook her head ''you won't need to.'' Nodding at her obeying him for once,

he left the room. ''Sleep well Parker. Sleep tight.'' He went downstairs and left her to sleep, seeing her dad, who asked him into the office.

''I have a possible position opening up for you. It will mean more hours for you and a higher pay if you're interested. There will be a work trial if you are. Think it over and let me know at the end of your shift, ok?'' Michael nodded ''Ok'' ''good, well your shift has started, so I'll see you later on Michael'' opening the door and Michael walked out of the room. Getting ready for his shift, he got started.

Liz was dreaming. She was running. She couldn't run fast enough. Panting, she bent double. Sensing movement, she ran winded. She was grabbed from behind and turned her head to face Michael, his face a bloody mess. Gasping, she tried to stumble away. ''I am sorry. I didn't know. I never meant.. the Granolith was used to stop this.'' ''BUT IT DIDNT! YOU KILLED ME!'' he shouted at her, ''I'M DEAD.'' Looking down, she saw a knife in his chest. She burst into tears ''I'M SORRY!'' she shouted in fear at her own actions in the future.

Was this a glimpse of the future or her own fears, she didn't know anymore. Panting in fear, she looked around and saw the Granolith explode in front of her, a large shard of crystal landing in her chest. She screamed ''THE GRANOLITH, NO!'' Looking down at her chest, she realised she was dead and fainted.

Waking up in reality, she looked up to see a very alive Michael looking at her with fury in his eyes. What had she said in her sleep? He soon told her. ''What do you know about the Granolith?'' he asked, his eyes hard and stonewall up. ''I don't know much at all, I have no idea even how it works. I have a theory it could be used for more, like say, time travel but I can't prove it. Why?'' She was scared of his answer. Michael quickly realised that she didn't know anything and hadn't been lying. He relaxed. ''It's nothing, you were dreaming, shouting something about the Granolith. I only wondered why.'' Liz wasn't fooled.''I was dreaming I watched it explode and a large piece of it landed in my chest and killed me. I don't know why.'' She had decided to answer honestly, seeing the wariness leave his eyes at her explanation. He was surprised at her honest answer despite his stonewall. She hadn't covered her answer up. Maybe, just maybe they were getting somewhere after all. He smiled, dropping the stonewall.

He knelt down next to the bed. ''Are you ok now?'' he asked concerned, ''Yeah, I'll be fine.'' ''Your dad wants to speak to us'' ''what about?'' she asked, ''I don't know, he's waiting downstairs.'' ''I'll be there in a minute.'' She groaned, sitting up and sorting her hair out, she got up, steady on her feet. With her shoes on, she turned to Michael, full of confidence, asking ''Are you coming?'' with a toss of her head. She was determined to get her life back. Michael couldn't help but grin.

He had been wondering where the stubborn brunette had gone. It seems she hadn't gone after all, just had hidden for a while. Musing as he wandered down the stairs after her, he thought how lucky he was that she was currently all his. Keeping THAT thought hidden, he realised he HAD fallen for her when he wondered where that particular thought had come from. He mentally swore at himself. She couldn't know and he wouldn't act on it. Not now, when she was just getting her life back on track. He COULDN'T drag her back down again.

Liz reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Michael just looking at her with a guarded look in his eyes, one that made her breath catch. Why she didn't know but it did. Looking away, she looked up when Michael joined her by the foot of the stairs. Where he had been open, now he was a stonewall. 'When had that happened?' ''Are you coming?'' His tone was brusque. She was left to run after him in shock. Shaking her head, she followed him, a few steps behind. He knew he had hurt her but it was for her own looked up as both entered, one behind the other. He frowned, noting a difference between them. He only hoped they could resolve it to work together in time or his plan wouldn't work.

''Lizzie, are you feeling better?'' he asked his daughter, concerned and she frowned at him, ''a bit better dad but now I seem to be getting a bit of a headache'', glancing at Michael when she said it. He glared at her for that comment. Jeff sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. ''Michael, have you thought on my offer?'' he asked, smiling when Michael nodded.

''And...'' Michael shrugged, ''I'll take the job. What is it for?'' ''An Assistant manager job. When both Liz's mum and I are away, Liz is in charge. However this job is a big job, even for my capable daughter- he looked at her knowingly then before looking back at him-to handle. So Nancy and I have decided to offer you Michael the job of Assistant Manager job to help her out a bit.''

''We both trust you, you've proven yourself to be a hard worker, even if you're a bit curt at times and most of all, we trust you working with our daughter, which will be a good thing considering how closely you'll be working together at times.'' He looked at both of them, his arms crossed, before asking ''so can you do this, both of you working together?'' Liz put her annoyance to one side behind her shield, putting her family business first. Michael felt her put her wall up blocking him out of her mind completely. She was really hurt but couldn't begrudge him this.

She stepped forward. ''I can." Her father nodded and turned to Michael, his look questioning. ''Yes, I can too.'' he finally said stepping forward, trying to take her hand without her father noticing to say he was sorry, only for her to keep hers away behind her wall. It was again thanks to him. She was willing to work with him for the sake of her family business and to save the group but for now, she was hurt and can't take much more of it. She stepped away from him, widening the gap between them physically further, showing unity for her dad to see at the same time.

It must have worked because he nodded and continued. ''I hope Liz is feeling better next week because I will be out of town for the whole week and that is going to be your work trial, Michael, don't make us regret this. You've done a good job of keeping an eye on our daughter, now lets see how you do with the business.''

He stepped forward to shake his hand. Michael shook it. ''Thank you sir. You won't regret this.'' Jeff smiled ''You're welcome and I know I won't. Right Lizzie?'' ''Right dad'' she answered brightly. 'Oh great, her wall really was up now wasn't it!' was Michael's only thought at that answer. Her dad believed her though, as he wished them both good night and for Liz to get back to bed, giving her a kiss good night on the forehead. ''Night dad'' she said, going to leave.

It didn't change the fact in Michael's mind that Liz was pulling the same stunt he was pulling. In order to work out their plan and save her life, they had to work together on this. It was time to work this issue out. He acted. ''I'll go with her, seeing as this bug has left her a bit weak, ignoring her mental glare, he continued, do you mind if I help her to her room, just in case, sir?'' he asked politely. Her dad smiled. ''I don't mind at all, go ahead. I think it's a good idea. Night Michael.'' He left.

Liz glared at Michael. 'Damn, she was pissed off' 'Damn right I am, don't you EVER pull a stunt like that on me again. As there is no way I can get out of this now, let's go.' She stormed off, only to be hit by a dizzy spell by the stairs. She looked up to see his knowing smirk. 'Oh piss off...' She never finished that thought, fainting and trying to catch herself. He swore, somehow getting to her in time to catch her before she hit her head on the stairs. 'Damn her stubbornness, putting up that extra bit of wall had wiped her energy out.' Carrying her easily, he walked up the stairs and put her on her bed. He had been right. Liz Parker was frustrating. He was going to leave the room when he realised why. He noticed the red mark left on her arm by Max the previous day and she hadn't said a word. She was too badly hurting and his behaviour had made it worse. No wonder she was angry. Against his better judgement, he left her be.

As he was walking downstairs, Jeff walked by. He looked up as Michael walked down. ''Ah Michael, I trust my Lizzie is in bed.'' Michael nodded. ''Mind if you stay on the couch tonight. I have been called away early by Nancy, so you start training tonight. Think you can do it?'' At Michael's nod of surprise, he smiled. Patting him on the shoulder, he said ''Good man, I knew you would'' and left with his packed bag to go up the stairs to say good bye to Liz.

Jeff knocked on his daughters door. ''Liz, are you ok?'' Liz woke with a start. ''Yes dad, come in, what is it?'' she asked him at seeing the bag in his hand. ''Your mum called me away early, Michael is sleeping downstairs tonight to start in the morning. I hope you two work your issues out. Bye sweetheart, good night and we love you.'' ''Night dad and I love you and mum too.'' She hugged him tightly. ''Bye dad, bye sweetheart.'' With a kiss goodbye, her dad left her and Michael to it.


	6. Chapter 6- Letting Go Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz lets her pain out.

'Great, she needed the space. Too bad she wouldn't get any.'. After waiting half an hour, she crept downstairs and pulled the blinds down. She needed space. After looking the door, she looked around at the flashes of memories she got from things and put the radio on. ''It's not over'' by Daughtry was next to be played and it was still true in her mind at least.

As she sat down, the song started to play and she cracked at long last, sobbing. She couldn't stop. The flashes were hitting her all at once- 'Max, the shooting, Alex, oh ALEX!'. Her mental scream of agony, guilt and pain was enough to wake up Michael. 'The song was wrong, she couldn't start over, there was no way to fix this, Alex was gone and there was NOTHING she could do. It hurt so fucking badly. Could this song please just SHUT UP?!'. He sat up. The song was nearly over.

'What the hell was going on here? Was Liz in danger. No, she was having a breakdown instead in her head. Then he heard the radio and her sobbing. She was done being strong.' Then the song changed and he sensed something in her head snap. 'She wouldn't do anything stupid, would she?'. That thought alone made him move. Going to the door, he noticed she'd melted the look.

Going to the kitchen, he unlocked the door and crept in. Liz was sat in the group booth, clutching a photo and sobbing her heart out. The song was ''You can't take me'' by Bryan Adams. The more she listened, the more she stopped crying. She stopped crying at the end of the song. ''Damn it Alex, why did you have to be my price? Well, no one else will be and if I can I will somehow get you back, I promise you I will.''. The photo was the prom photo he realised. Realising she would be ok tonight, he crept back out and locked the door, going back to sleep, troubled by what he'd seen.

The next morning, he woke up and noticed the lock was still melted. Sighing, he unmelted it and walked in. Startled, he found her curled up on the floor, asleep but OK with the prom photo in her hand. Holding his hand over her head, he checked her state of mind. Her wall was down but her shield still up. Overall, she would be fine. 'Phew, he'd had a strong feeling last night had been close- to what he wasn't sure he'd want to know.'.

Liz was waking up from what seemed like a long dream. She noticed her bed was cold. It was the floor. Slowly last night's memories crept in. The pain in her had finally been broken. She only hoped she hadn't woken up Michael in the process. Looking around, she noticed Michael in the kitchen. Slowly getting up, looking down at her arm, she gasped. 'She must have healed it in the night. Her powers had started to settle down now, she could feel the difference.'.

Liz finally, properly smiled. 'That second song was right. So was the first in a way, she could make things right this time round after all.'. Stretching, she looked at the prom photo. As quietly as she could, finally at some peace with herself, she went upstairs, not minding that Michael had unmelted the lock. Michael however just looked in the direction she'd left in, puzzled.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz makes a few changes and Michael takes a chance.

After freshening up, Liz went back downstairs, business as usual. She'd changed her outfit a bit now. Gone was simple, in was sexy and dangerous. She wanted to take her chance with Seann and NOT give him a chance to turn her down. Walking into the cafe, she smiled as she heard a dish clatter. Turning to give the full effect, she was facing a speechless Michael, who was stunned. ''That good huh?'' with his nod, she grinned and unlocked the door. There to her surprise was Sean. ''What are you doing here? I was going to call you?'' she asked in complete surprise.

Sean laughed. ''Nice to see you too Parker, Maria told me you were ill, so I decided to check up on you. It's not contagious is it?- she shook her head- By the way, nice outfit'', holding his hand out to twirl her around- she turned willingly Michael noted- he whistled in appreciation. His eyes dancing flirtatiously at her, he asked innocently ''So what is the occasion?'' Rolling her eyes, she hugged him. He got the message. So did Michael. He really didn't like it.' He coughed. Sean noticed. ''Hi Michael.''.

Sean pulled back, she'd gone pale. ''You're not over this bug. Back to bed, come on.'' He swept Liz over his shoulder with a cry of outrage from her. Rolling his eyes, he shushed her with a hit on her bottom. ''Hey!''''Oh shut it Parker, Michael, I'll be back in a second once this one stops wriggling.'' ''Ouch De Luca, that one hurt.'' ''It was meant to, now stop or I'll drop you on the stairs. We both know that this is the only way you will stay in bed. I know you too well, remember?'' ''Fine!'' she said in a huff, ''Glad you could see it my way Parker, who knows you play this right, you might even get that date with me you're after now that you had finally dumped Evans.''. Liz shut up and Sean smirked, carrying her out to leave a stunned Michael in their wake.

'Seriously, Liz and Sean?! Apparently so it seemed.'. That was his only thought as he opened up the cafe. Upstairs, Sean had Liz on her bed. ''Tell me Parker, how badly do you want this date?'' he asked sensuously leaning over her to kiss her, their lips meeting in a brief but passion filled kiss. ''Badly'' she whispered to him, ''Get better and I will ask you myself.'' ''Promise?'' ''Promise'' he answered with another kiss on the lips, ''Sleep well Parker and I approve of the outfit'' he said with a wink and left the room. Liz got changed and slept with a grin on her face.

Michael's head was spinning with Liz's unguarded thoughts. 'She liked Sean a lot. More than he had guessed. Her outfit had been sexy and dangerous. Who knew she owned both a black leather jacket with boots. She had been perfect for him. From what he'd heard of her thoughts, it seemed Sean agreed.' Shawn walked in and faced Michael.

''Do we have a problem?'' Michael turned to face him in a stand off. ''About?'' ''Parker. Do you like her or not? Are you interested in her or not?'' Michael honestly answered ''Maybe.'', scratching his eyebrow. Sean drew in a breath at that. ''Does she know?'' ''No.'' ''Will you get in my way if she chooses me?'' he asked, prepared to fight for her. He was stunned when Michael answered ''She won't.'' ''I wouldn't be so sure about that, at his look of disbelief, Sean shrugged, I know her better than most.''''She saw you first before Evans, only you never made a move and when she DID have a chance, Evans had got to her first and you'd seen Maria. So she didn't do anything out of loyalty to Maria, that and Evans had her caught up in this fucking fairytale, which always seemed a bit twisted to me.'' Sean laughed at his shock. ''Seriously, you've never seen it?!'' As the other man shook his head, Sean sighed, ''Parker always was good at hiding things well'', at Michael's questioning look, he explained.

''She and I have history, tons of history. I was almost her first'' he quietly admitted ''but you ever tell her I told you that and she will kill me.'' He nodded at Sean. ''Evans only saw one side of her, I've seen every side, it was me she went to at the end of Prom after Max Evans broke her heart and me who comforted her by Alex's grave when she'd drunk too much. She was a mess that night. She scared me. Not many people know that, not even Maria does.''

As Sean paced, Michael questioned him. ''Why are you telling me this Sean? You can have a chance now.'' Sean laughed, shaking his head. He faced him. ''You don't get it. She likes you. She's just put you in the friend zone out of fucking loyalty and she will never fucking admit to herself, never mind me or even you. She's living in self denial over something big and won't tell me. I'm telling you all this, so maybe you can help her instead.''

''So, I'll ask you again, his eyes hard, will you get in my way if I decide to date her?'' Michael thought about what Sean had told him and scratched his eyebrow, thinking 'would he knowing what he knew now? Sean wasn't lying to him' his gut knew that. At his next question, he knew he would if Sean answered right. Sean saw the thoughts cross his companions mind and knew he had been right to question him.

''What about Maria? She is your cousin and my ex girlfriend, her best friend, aren't there rules about that?'' Sean had seen THAT question coming. ''What about her? Where is she now? She's in New York! Max is gone! As for the rules, screw the rules!''.

At Michael's look of confusion, Sean groaned. ''I know the group of friends you share is high in the loyalty stakes but not this high! I saw your face when Parker was declaring her intentions towards me. You really didn't like it, yet you won't do a thing about it?!'' Michael had been on the verge of acting on his feelings and Sean's reminder of loyalty had put it back again to that friendship zone again.

At the stubborn look on Michael's face when making his decision to not act, Shawn sighed. ''Fine. At least now I know", Michael looked at him and Sean shrugged, "you won't make a move on her. I don't know what I said but anyway, thanks man! Now all I need to do is wait for her to get better and I'm taking her up on that long awaited rain check at long last.''. He grinned. Patting his shoulder, he grinned, whistling happily before going back up the stairs.

Michael felt like banging his head on the brick wall. He had just given his rival permission he had denied himself out of loyalty to Max and Maria. Sighing at his nature, he opened up the cafe completely. He knew Shawn was upstairs with his girl and he'd let him. He was as stupid as Maxwell to have let that happen. And he had to keep her safe. Her life was on he line here, not his.

He knew his life wasn't in danger, there had been a feeling with him something would have happened but didn't know what. All he knew was he wouldn't die but she still could. He had promised Maria he would keep Liz safe 2 years ago and had kept his promise ever since. He wasn't going to stop now, even if it meant hiding his true feelings to do it.

Shawn knocked on Liz's door and peeked in. She was asleep and dreaming. He went in and sat on the bed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

''Liz, wake up, you're dreaming.'' Liz stirred, ''the Granolith'', hearing Sean ask her what she meant, she woke up and realised she could never give him a true answer. 'She would always be hiding a part of herself. Sure she could be herself otherwise but would that be enough? If she wanted a normal relationship, it would have to be. But did she want normal now?'.

Answering with a sigh, she answered as truthfully as she could. Running her hand through her hair, she simply said ''It was just a weird dream I had. What is it?'' Sean grinned, ''What flowers do you like now? You know for our date...'' He smirked as her eyes lit up and she smiled back at him. ''Yellow sunflowers. I'm kinda fed up of getting white roses. Max used them to the point they covered everything from apologies to romance. I need a change.''. She smirked, ''I need a change on quite a few things actually.''. Her tone had turned sensuous on him halfway through, her thoughts guarded.

Sean smirked back at her. ''I'll see you later Parker.'' Giving her a kiss goodbye, he winked at her as he left. Liz was humming happily. Sean was whistling happily as he walked down to the cafe, throwing a ''Bye Guerin'' in his direction. Shawn stopped by the door, catching Michael's attention. ''Liz is fine, sleeping this bug off now. I'm just going to get something to cheer her up now, I'll be back later.'' He noticed a quiet movement on the stairs, phone in hand. He grinned. Looking at Michael, he motioned towards the stairs. ''It looks like sleeping beauty is up.'' He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Michael turned to see Liz walk in, a huge grin on her face. She smiled at him, phone in hand. He was puzzled. Liz was still stonewalling him to a certain extent. She hung back away from him, her expression guarded. He was about to say something when she put her hand up, stopping him. 'Don't say a word', she sent him a mental warning, her tone hurt. He nodded. She was still pissed at him. She took a moment to speak. ''Look, school is about to start. It is important. Jose can cover for you until school ends today. Don't worry about my dad. I've got it covered. Jose covers for me too a lot. You can go now, ok. He'll be here in a minute and you can just tell my dad you delegated when you needed to. He'll understand.'' Her voice was curt and clipped, this was all business.

He nodded, ''I'll just go then. Ok.'' He got his stuff and left, looking back to see Liz sorting things out with the cafe. ''I am sorry for hurting you'' he said to her back before leaving for his own place. Liz stiffened as the door closed behind him. She knew he was hurt but still, he had hurt her first. Shaking her head at her thoughts, she let Jose in and went back upstairs to get some more sleep to get as much information as she could, so she could start planning things properly.

Michael got to school. He knew she'd heard him. He hoped it was enough. Just in case it wasn't, he'd got her an initial charm of a 'P' on the way to school and engraved the back himself with 'Parker'. She was worth it. He really was an idiot. Kyle walked up as he was shaking his head. ''Hey Goliath, what have I missed? Where is everyone?'' He saw Kyle and scratching his eyebrow, answered. ''Hey short stack, let's see. Is and Jesse have Maxwell with them in Boston, Maria is in New York with her demo and Liz is off sick with a bug.''

Kyle looked up at that. ''As in the flu bug she had before?'' He was worried. Michael looked around. ''Meet me at the usual table and I'll catch up with you then, ok.'' ''Fine, just one thing. Is Liz ok? She was bad that night.'' Michael nodded, sighing. ''She's better.'' Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. ''That's a relief. Max could have almost killed her from how far he pushed things from the look of it. I'm glad she's ok.''. Shaking his head, he walked to class, saying over his shoulder to a pale Michael ''I'll see you later.'' Michael swore in shock. ''Shit.'' 'Now he got why she was pissed at everything, Maxwell had almost killed her through healing her?! That was twisted.'. Hearing the bell, he went to class.

Meanwhile, Liz was sorting something out when Sean swept into the cafe. He had a bunch of flowers with a card and a jewellery box in his pocket. At his ''Ahem'', she turned and smiled. He approached her, stopping to stand in front of her. Much like Michael had when returning her diary. 'It was time to stop comparisons. She had chosen Shawn and had to live with that.' Her head shaking at her thoughts, she smiled at Sean. Her arms crossed, she looked at him. ''What?'' ''Why aren't you resting?'', her hand drifted to the seat she'd been sitting in, ''see?''.

His eyes rolling at her, he made her sit down and handed her the flowers with a kiss on the cheek, ''These are for you, read the card.'' She did, it read ''Liz Parker, I love you and I want to be with you. I will ask you to be mine. I promise. I hope you like my gift.'' She looked back at Sean. ''What gift?'' His heart in his eyes, he opened his hand to reveal the box and put it in her hand. Kneeling next to her, he whispered to her to open the box.

Gasping as she did so, her finger tracing the 'L' silver initial lying on a chain in the box. Smiling, she looked at Sean in wonder when he took the box from her, removed the chain and put it around her neck, brushing her hair out of the way. He smiled at her, watching her fingers brush the back of it. Engraved on the back of it was their initials. She smiled at him. Leaning forward, she said quietly in his ear ''You keep this up and I will be asking you myself early.''. With a kiss on his cheek, she stood up and put the flowers in water, Sean going with her.

It was lunchtime. Kyle was already sat waiting for him when Michael walked up to the table. He looked like he needed to talk and needed to know what what happened exactly that night. He had his stonewall up. Sitting down, he looked at Kyle. ''Start talking.''. His tone was stern. Kyle sighed, putting his head on his hands. ''What do you want to know?'' ''Everything'' his tone told Kyle to tell him everything.

''Fine, where do you want me to start?'' ''Meaning?'' ''Do you want to know what happened that night or when her powers first kicked in?''. At his surprised look, Kyle shook his head. ''Of course she never told you how her powers first started, she never told Max either or Maria or Is. The only reason I know is because Liz came to me that day at the garage and told me about her seeing her face disappearing in the mirror during AP science. Then she turned on the radio with her hand. It freaked us both out. She knew something was wrong with her and wanted to know what before telling Max.''. Michael didn't know what to say. His face reflected his feelings.

Kyle guessed his next question. ''Why didn't she tell you, huh?''. At his nod, Kyle continued, ''well there is the fact you two are known for not being the best of friends. You both clash a lot and as much as it appears you are both opposites, in most ways, you really aren't. Just have different approaches instead.''. He shrugged. At his friends surprised look, he said ''What? It's true.'' Michael groaned. ''I think I'm falling for her.'' Kyle looked at him in surprise, ''What, since when?'' ''I don't know.'' Kyle whistled and shook his head.

''Wow. I knew she liked you, even if she never admitted it, she's always cared about you, just never said or did anything about it out of loyalty to Maria and Max and you'', ''ME?!'' his voice was full of disbelief. Kyle scoffed. ''Yes, YOU!'' He pointed at him. ''She saw you and Maria together during that heatwave. Once she saw that, she pushed her feelings for you aside out of loyalty to you and Maria, knowing you were with Maria. She couldn't ruin that for either of you. So she kept quiet. She's always cared about you. Even as a friend. She's gone out of her way to protect you. She always has done, always will do.".

Michael was stunned, he groaned. ''This morning, I just gave Sean De Luca permission to date Liz.''. Kyle threw his hands into the air at that, declaring him an idiot. Michael glared at him with a look of 'I KNOW!' Kyle sighed, ''If anyone will work, it'll be you and Liz. I just hope your reasons are good enough. Sean can see part of her, you can see ALL of her. She has to hide with Sean, with you she can be herself. Sure Isabel is happy with Jesse but that is a ticking time bomb. Are you really sure she'll be happier with Shawn than with you?''. Michael groaned at that, his head in his hands. 'Damn! He could keep her safer than Sean could. She was worth the risk.' '' Am I too late?'' he quietly asked his friend, looking up at him. The question was written on his face. Kyle gave him an answer to it.

''Has Sean asked her yet?'' Michael shook his head. ''No, he's waiting for Liz to get better first.''. Kyle grinned then, shrugging at him, ''It's not too late then. It's not official yet. You still have a chance. I suggest you take it''. He nodded.

He now needed to know what happened that night. ''That night in the desert, what happened?''. Kyle winced. ''It was horrible. Max tried to help her and in the end she rejected him completely, she lost it and yelled at him. He tried again after that and she screamed. I had to pull him away. She was scared. I have never seen her that scared before like that. I drove her home and told her to focus on herself for once.''.

Kyle shook his head, still unable to believe what he'd seen. ''How are Liz and Max?'' he asked, thinking Liz needed to be single first before anything could happen with anyone else.

Michael answered. ''Liz broke up with him that night. They had a fight with powers. He waved his hand to show what he meant. Kyle's eyes widened at that. ''They blasted each other?'' Michael nodded. ''Both had shields up too. Liz won her freedom from him that night.''. His voice was full of disbelief at that fight. Both friends shook their heads at that, then finished their lunches and left for class.

After the end of the school day had finished, together they into the Crash Down. Immediately they heard Liz's giggle. She was sat with Sean, talking and playing with a pendant around her neck. Kyle patted his shoulder at the look on Michael's face. He looked at Kyle as if to say 'See.' ''I do see man but he hasn't asked her officially yet, has he?''. Michael shook his head, his eyes questioning. Kyle grinned. ''You have a chance then. Come on.''

Waving in Liz's direction, he called out hello. Liz heard Kyle's voice and smiling, got up to meet him, pausing when she saw Michael. Kyle noticed her look. Quietly to him, Kyle noted ''You're in the dog house. I really hope you have something to make it up to her.'' He nodded. ''I do.'' Kyle patted his back. ''Good luck.'' Liz had approached them now and Kyle hugged Liz tightly. Pulling back, he looked at her,''are you ok?''. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she nodded. ''My powers are settling down now, sleep has helped, well that and Michael balanced things out for me.'' ''And Max?'' his voice was tentative. ''Kyle!'' her voice told his to back off. ''Sorry.''.

Liz hugged him. ''I'm sorry.'' They shared a smile. Then Liz turned to Michael, who had just decided to declare his intentions by using his powers to engrave the back of the pendant he had for her with the Antarian symbol meaning his name. He only hoped she knew what it meant. He looked at Liz saying his name, answering ''What?'' She kept her tone light. ''Michael, can I talk to you in the back please, then you can take over from Jose?'' He nodded ok. It was then Kyle commented on the flowers. Liz answered they were a get well soon present from Shawn. Kyle winced at the look on Michael's face and knew he'd done the right thing telling him about Liz's true feelings.

Once they were back in her home and had looked the door, Liz was about to speak when Michael stopped her. He handed her a box. Running his hand through his hair, he started to speak. ''I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. I hope what is in there will help to make up for it. And also show how much I care.'' Liz opened the box and saw a 'P' initial. She turned it over and saw Parker engraved on the back, next to an Antarian symbol. She had a strong feeling it linked to him and was his symbol. 'That meant Michael liked her. As much as Sean. Could she? What about Maria?'

Her hand suddenly trembled as the implication of the gift hit her. 'Damn, Michael liked her. And she liked him.' Hands shaking at her own realisation, she carefully sat down. Putting the box down, she carefully took the pendant and chain out of the card it was on and turned to Michael, who had been watching her silently, gauging her reaction. He breathed a sigh of relief as she asked him to put it on her. Kneeling down next to her to do just that, their eyes meet and caught. Putting his heart in his hands, he opened their connection and with his hand on her hair to pull her closer, he kissed her, letting their connection speak for him.

Liz melted, feeling everything he wasn't saying and caught up in the moment, she kissed him back. Her own power and emotion answered his in kind, almost screaming her hidden love for him. With a groan, Michael pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until it was all they knew. Needing air, Michael pulled back slightly, their foreheads touching. Realising he still held her necklace in his hand, he brushed her hair aside and put it on her before bringing her into a sweeping, all consuming kiss again, connecting his power to hers and bringing it to connect with the symbol on the 'P' pendant. Gasping for air, Liz pulled back, doubts beginning to fill her mind before Michael could stop them.

Liz tried to get her thoughts into order. Her head was spinning, that kiss had blown her away. The one thing wrong was her. ''WHAT!'' She sighed, ''Let me explain that. Michael'', she pulled him back to her and kissed him, letting their connection speak for her, knowing she didn't know the right words to say. Looking him in the eyes afterwards, she asked him ''Did you get that?''. He nodded, unsure, he got up and turned to her, scratching his eyebrow, ''so what you're saying is you do care for me and you do love me, you just need to get yourself sorted out first, battle with your own demons and grief for Alex, while letting your heart heal first from Maxwell before you can be completely open to being with me? Otherwise you think it wouldn't be fair on me to be potentially a rebound?''.

Liz nodded. ''Yes. Do you get why?'' ''Yes, he groaned, I get why.'' Liz sighed in relief. ''Just one thing, he asked her, what about Sean?'' ''Sean hasn't asked me yet and I've realised he could end up being another Max, which I don't want and he would have been a rebound, had I let him. He even engraved the back of the 'L' with both our initials.''. Liz sighed in frustration. ''I'll talk to him and let him know I can't be anyone yet, at least until I'm ready. Does that help? When the time comes to, I'll let him down gently.''.

Michael sat down next to her in relief. Holding her hand and she held it back, he calmly told her in a voice full of relief, ''For a while there, I'd thought I had potentially lost any chance with you. So what now?'' ''Now, you start your shift, I'll talk to Sean and tonight, we work on our plan to keep me alive and change history for our group where we need to. Bring Kyle along too, we'll need him and Jim. Jim, we will need later.'' ''Later?'' he asked, puzzled. ''I've been dreaming a lot. So yeah, later.''

He got up. Liz was putting the box in her pocket, he noticed, smiling. Putting his hand out to her, he pulled her up to her feet. Raising an eyebrow at the 'L' hanging around her neck, he just looked at her. Liz sighed in exasperation. ''Fine'' and with that she melted the engraving to leave her initials. ''See?'' Running his finger over the back of it, he nodded, ''You're already mine, so that is much better.'' Cupping her elbow, he unlocked the door and lead out the room, herding her in Sean's direction, as he headed for Jose and told him to go home. Kyle joined Michael. ''Well?'', ''Well what?'' he asked, looking in Liz's direction while she let Shawn know she needed time to heal her broken heart first, then decide what she needed. Kyle sighed. ''Did you talk to her or what?'' Michael smiled as he watched Sean walk away and leave the cafe, looking back at Michael to say with a look 'well played'.

''Oh, we talked alright, we've sorted things out. Sean doesn't stand a chance now, I've made sure of it. Liz agrees with me too. Right Parker?'' he asked her, knowing she had walked up behind them and turned to face her. ''Is it done?'' ''It's done.'' ''Good.''. With that statement, he swept her into his lap to Kyle's surprise. Rolling her eyes at Michael's possessive streak, she settled into his lap, sensing she wasn't going anywhere and addressed Kyle.

''Kyle, meet Michael and I here tonight after closing time, we have something big to discuss with you and it concerns me and your dad. Ok?'' Nodding, Kyle agreed ''Ok.''. Feeling a wave of tiredness hit her, she leaned on Michael's shoulder and yawned softly. It was enough for Michael to act. Gently putting her back on her feet, he got up and put his arm around her waist. ''Let's get you back to bed.''

Then Liz remembered something- ''Kyle, did you get my..'' ''homework'' he finished for her, waving his bag. ''Thanks'' she did before leaning on Michael. He'd seen enough and walked her through the door, up the steps and to her room, laying her on the bed, where she promptly passed out. Kyle, who had been following behind, walked in to see her lying asleep on the bed. ''What happened?'', he had dropped his bag and sat down next to her, holding her hand while he asked.

''She passed out. She's been doing that a lot lately, her powers are taking her energy out of her, especially with her dreams possibly being visions of the future. So even in her sleep, her power is draining her. No wonder she's shattered.'' Michael was worried. Sitting down, he held her hand, surprised when she drew on his power and concentrated in her sleep.

Holding fast to his hand, she brought herself to her dream plain and focused on bringing her powers into it around her. Shaking her head, she brought them finally under complete control, her own way. Sorting the powers out into categories, then sub topics, she checked over what powers were what.

There was healing, defensive, protective of course, mind control, mind warp and prophecy. Taking a deep breathe, she went over each one, seeing how to control them and how they worked. Finally focusing on her own power, she brought that under her own control, bringing everything together in one place, feeling it settle once more into her body, fully under her complete control. Letting go of Michael's power, she drifted for a while before waking up.

Michael knew she had let go of his power. He also knew she had stabilised her own powers using them. Smirking, he waited for her to wake up.

Liz woke up, feeling refreshed. She had a plan and now could do it.


	8. Chapter 8- The Others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While things can change, some can still happen.

Meanwhile, in New York, Maria's demo was struggling, Billy had been dismissed and the song she was trying to sing wasn't for her, still she was giving it a go. She'd promised Liz. She sighed, hoping Liz was okay.

Things were going better for Jesse, Isabel and Max in Boston. The job was going well and Max had found some research from a surprising source- Ava. She had escaped there to get away from Rath and Lonnie. To his surprise, they got on well and there was even some romantic sparks flying. There had been one revelation- Jesse now knew about them by accident. Rath had been trying to find Ava for Lonnie and had seen Max on a street corner. Isabel had turned around, seen what Rath was about to do to an unsuspecting Max's back and had flung herself in front of Max, taking the power blast herself.

Rath had gone running, pale at the realisation of whom he had actually hit, Max had healed Isabel quietly, helping her up to her feet and both had turned around to a stunned Jesse, who had seen the entire thing. Now they were left to deal with the fall out. Around the time Max was almost hit, Michael did feel the seal for a second before it vanished again and knew his part of the original timeline was over. Now, he had only Valenti and Parker to sort he'd thought at the time.

Jesse wasn't taking the news his wife and brother in law were both hybrid aliens well. He'd flipped out at their hotel room until Ava had walked in and explained their story, including the fact she herself is an alien hybrid. It had taken some explaining but after having a drink for the shock and being shown his wife was still part human and well, his wife, he was cautious but willing to keep the family secret, for now at least.

Maria, during this time, had almost broken her promise to Liz to stay put but Billy had stepped in and had offered her a place on his sofa. They had started to talk and were getting closer again. Maria liked it. She wrote to Liz telling about Billy and everything else with New York and her demo, saying about her music plans with Billy when she got back.

Liz had written back to her, telling her she was glad Maria had stayed put and that things were working out well with Billy, letting her know that things were getting interesting on her end with Sean and Michael and would Maria mind if when Liz was up to it, if Liz dated her ex? Maria had laughed when she'd read that, noting she didn't mind what so ever at all.

She had been somber when she had read about Liz struggling with her powers but had Michael and Kyle helping her, leaving Sean in the dark. The news of Michael's trial to promotion as Assistant Manager was well deserved in her view. 'GO SPACE BOY!' she had thought at that news with a smile.

Maria had written back to Liz, glad things were getting better with her and yes, she had Maria's permission to date Michael if she decided she wanted to. Liz had smiled reading that. She was free to date Michael, now all she had to do was conquer her own demons to do so.


	9. Chapter 9- The Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning the changes.

Now Liz had learnt to control her powers, she had a plan. After getting Maria's letter, she showed Michael the letter giving Liz permission to date Michael. Michael smirked at that, then turned to Liz puzzled at the fact she had asked Maria. She shrugged at his look, telling him ''The rules of friendship needed to be followed and as Maria was your ex and is my best friend, I'd felt I needed to ask her permission first before anything could happen between us.''.

He smirked at her, hearing her admit it for the first time out loud that she liked him. He liked it and kissed her slowly breathless as his thanks. Liz felt herself lose her control, her hands rising to his shoulders to pull him closer. He'd given into her, pushing her against the door, his hands pulling down her cardy, just as kyle walked in on them. Coughing to get their attention, he grinned at them. Liz blushed, readjusting her cardigan, turning to face Kyle.

''So, Kyle asked, what is the plan and what visions have you seen?''

She bit her lip. ''We need to talk in my room, come on.''.

'She had woken up once her powers had got under control and found a concerned Kyle and grinning Michael hovering over her.

''How long was I out for?'' ''A while.'' Kyle answered her question while Michael handed her a cup of tea. Sitting her up, he kept an arm around her as she drank her tea. Kyle noted how close they were together, Liz resting on Michael's shoulder when he took her drink from her. ''Feeling better now?'' he asked her, noticing she wasn't as pale anymore. She nodded. He swept her hair out of her eyes, his fingers brushing over her forehead to sense that her powers were indeed under control. She was past the worst now. All she needed was training now. He breathed a sigh of relief, taking his hand away. He smiled.

He heard a cough, looking down to see Liz raising her eyebrow at him. 'Are you finished yet?' she asked, amused at seeing him zone out. He looked at Kyle to see him grinning at him. Groaning, he realised he'd been caught zoning out while checking Parker was okay.

Liz laughed. ''Don't worry, you must be tired. Sorry, that was my fault of draining your energy to stabilise my own. Get some sleep.'' Getting up from the bed, Michael just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged and went to leave, gesturing to Kyle to follow her. He had other ideas. ''Kyle, go on ahead, I need to talk to Parker about something.'' Liz had been dreaming, true, but he was more concerned about this secret she was carrying. It was weighing her down.

Liz was chewing her lip, that was a bad sign. No, this wouldn't do. Pulling her closer, he brushed his lips against hers. This wasn't making out, this was research. He was trying to get behind that wall. She was resisting. She pulled away from him. ''No! You are not getting behind that wall, not until I'm ready to let you.'' Her voice told him to back off. She fled the room. Then came back with a letter. Handing it to him, she said ''You need to read this, then find me.'' She left him to it.

Puzzled, he took it and started to read. It was from Maria. Then his name caught his eye. Maria didn't mind Liz dating him if she wanted to. 'IF!' He shook his head. As far as he was concerned, there was no IF! She had kissed him with love and wore his symbol around her neck. She was his! He quickly got up and caught her by the living room door. Spinning her around, he smirked at her. He was going to make that IF leave her mind permanently. He would be there for her until she was ready but they WOULD be together by the end of this. He just wanted to make sure they both knew it.

After he looked at Liz, who explained about the rules of friendship, he thanked her by kissing her slowly breathless, breaking her control over her feelings for him and causing her to lose it under his touch. Just as he was sliding down her cardigan, he heard Kyle's cough and knew Liz was blushing. 'Good' he thought with a mental smirk. She'd got his message, loud and clear.

It was then Kyle asked about the plan, which lead her mental thoughts back to the present'. Now she had zoned out. 'Great!' She looked up to see Kyle's grin and Michael's brooding smirk. He knew exactly where her thoughts had been...focused on him. The look he gave her was smouldering whisky amber. She blushed and looked away. Kyle just watched. This was too good to miss. He watched Michael pull her closer to him, his eyes never leaving her. Tucking her into his side, he relaxed. Once his eyes left her, she relaxed. Kyle suddenly wished he had a camera. This was perfect.

It was Liz, who left the moment first. Walking away from him, she sat down on the bed. Looking up at Kyle, she asked ''What do you want first? The plan, the dreams or our visions?'' ''What visions?'' 'This was going to be a long night.' 'Not with two' came his thought. Together, they faced Kyle. Kyle blinked. ''One of my powers is visions of the future, Liz began, the night we went the to the desert, I was about to leave for the Winneraton Academy. I was walking to say good bye to Roswell when I saw Michael sat on a bench. We talked. Just as I was going to leave to go home, he stopped me. I don't know how it happened but both our powers linked.'' ''Linked, as in?'' ''Connected. Our powers connected somehow, which meant Parker's ability jumped to me and we both got visions or flashes of the same events, at the same time but from our own perspectives. '' It was Michael, who had answered curtly. ''What did you see?''Kyle asked, intrigued. ''We saw Metachem, your dad, you the rest of the group, Max dead, Isabel dying, evidence including my old uniform, me and Maria at the Academy with a Max look a like, Maria being attacked...'' ''And Parker falling to her death!'' Michael finished for her. He looked at her, telling her not to argue with him for once with one look. Liz looked away.

Kyle was white. He looked at Liz. ''Is this true?'' Liz nodded. Kyle, who was sat on the bed pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. ''I'm so glad you're safe and didn't go.'' Michael spoke up, scratching his eyebrow ''Actually, her life isn't completely safe yet. The others are safe though. It was thanks to Liz that in one night and one morning, Maria, Isabel, Jesse and Maxwell left Roswell.'' ''Of course she did! When did this happen?''

Liz answered ''The same night Max tried to heal me in the desert, it was a busy night. I dumped Max that same night.'' Liz was struggling to keep her emotions together, Kyle rubbing her back. She sniffed. He leaned back and smiled at her reassuringly. ''It's ok.'' Michael just watched, startled as Liz lost it with Kyle. ''I don't want to die.'' she sniffed, completely freaked out now things had finally caught up with her.

Kyle shared a look with him, his meaning clear 'we need to keep her safe.' He nodded, his eyes dark. She'd finally got it. Too well. 'Damn.' His instincts were telling him to hug her and never let her go. Snaking his arm out, he scoped her up into his lap and just held her as she let her shock of the last few days come out. He hated her sobbing but she needed it right now. She had seen herself almost die. She hated losing it like this but she couldn't help it. She went to move but was held tight. 'I've got you.'

Nodding to Kyle to leave them alone for a minute, Kyle with one last look at a sobbing Liz, left. Her need for control was slowing creeping back in to hide that her wall. He saw it coming. Her control mechanism was kicking in. He connected with her mentally and spoke. His tone was gentle. 'Liz, please, I've got you. You don't have to do this now. I'm not Max, I won't try to 'fix' this the way he would. You don't have to hide behind your wall to get through this. You've got me.' Liz stopped shaking, nodding her head to accept his plea. He sighed in relief, no more autopilot for her now. She had been stonewalling people so often, she had done it to herself.

She found herself fully relaxed against him, letting him in to a certain extent. She had her own plan that she would share in time but for now, being emotionally open to him was enough. They could plan together. 'She wasn't alone anymore.' She smiled, resting against Michael's strong shoulder. Michael didn't say anything, just watched her physically let him in, catching her thought. 'No, she wasn't alone anymore, he privately thought, and neither was he.'

Both resting in each other now, he sensed just how broken her heart was over Alex and Maxwell. It was in pieces. All she could handle right now was friendship leading up to more. Her heart wasn't completely ready for anyone yet but there was a chance of it being ready for Michael himself. Even Shawn had been a light flirtation. Her feelings for Michael himself ran deep, deeper than he had expected. Deeper enough to rival her old love for Maxwell, if not beat them entirely. He was surprised by that. When reading her diary, he knew she could love deeply with loyalty. He just never dreamed he would ever be the one she gave her love to. He didn't need to envy Max Evans anymore.

Liz was feeling almost at peace with herself, knowing her unguarded heart was safe in Michael's hands, even if it was just friendship for now. He'd accepted that, she'd felt him do that. She was grateful to him for that. ''Is that ok?'' she asked quietly, feeling him nod in reply.''That's fine Parker, I'm just glad you've let me in. Are you ready to move now?'' At her silent nod, he helped her up.

Kyle was waiting in the lounge downstairs when they joined him, holding hands. At Kyle's questioning gaze, Liz smiled. ''I am okay now Kyle, I'm getting there. I haven't said but Harvard is giving me a chance. Right now we need to put a plan together, we don't have much time. Michael will be needed back at Metachem soon.'' Kyle hugged her. ''Harvard? That's great.''

At Michael's look of 'how do you know' she shrugged, ''It is your second job and you can't be on leave from it forever.'' Kyle agreed with her.

''Fine, what's the plan?'' Kyle asked. ''Well at some point, I'll be going to see your dad about Metachem and he'll come in with me. Only I will come out and he won't. Then Max, Is and myself would have gone into rescue him. Max would have died, Is would have been shot and Maria and Liz would be in danger.''. At their looks of surprise, he added ''That is the only thing that makes sense to me to put it all together.'' Liz nodded, she'd dreamt that herself.

'' I agree with that. So with the others gone, that leaves the three of us and your dad. So when Michael goes in with Jim, they go in with a third person. They can act as a distraction in a way to help to get Jim out. Would that work?'' She didn't add her part of sneaking in and being the distraction to ensure her own life wasn't in danger.

She was planning a one room arson after all. That stayed safely hidden behind her wall. Not even Michael would know until it was too late to stop her. She was pulling one of his stunts.

Both of them agreed with her idea. It was just finding out who to take with them now. Liz was out of the question- she'd be here at the Crash Down- and Kyle would be home. That meant another Metachem employee. He looked at Liz. 'She was chewing her lip again. She had something planned, he knew she did but he was willing to bet it was locked up behind her wall. She wouldn't sneak in, would she? She was a loose cannon right now. Of course she would, he just needed to make her promise not to.'

He decided to test the theory. Watching her carefully, he asked her ''So you'll be here, in the Crash Down then?'' ''Yes.'' He wasn't too sure, there were no tells from her answer. He had to accept her word for now. He had been asked to go back to work with Monk next week and had let her dad know. Unofficially, he had the job.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. ''Ok.'' Liz was relieved, she'd got away with it for now. ''So, we're all agreed?'' ''Agreed.'' they both answered her. She smiled. Turning to Michael, she asked ''When do you go back?'' ''Monday, your dad knows. I've got the job.'' She grinned, twirling her hair. ''I know. He asked me what I thought last night and I told him you deserved it. We work together well, so he was happy to give you the job. You can thank me later, he knows you've earned it.''

Kyle grinned. ''Congratulations Guerin!'' he slapped his back in well done. Liz just gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, before skipping to the kitchen to get some ice cream to celebrate.

Kyle just looked at him, puzzled, as Michael just looked at Liz go to the kitchen. He was shaking his head, he was missing something. She had given nothing away but she had. Kyle got his attention when he put his hand on Michael's shoulder. ''What is it, big man?'' ''She's hiding something, midget.'' Hearing Liz call them through, they both shrugged and left.


	10. Chapter 10- Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After more new dreams, the puzzle starts to come together and Liz learns to trust again. 
> 
> A/N- The wildfire line is inspired by another Polar writer. Only 11 chapters left to go now.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Liz caught up completely with her school work, even going into extra studies for extra credit while she could. She was determined to be accepted into Harvard. Michael was balancing school and his jobs well and Kyle was working as usual in the garage.

Liz had been having some new dreams- she knew unless they were very careful, no matter what happened, they would end up on the run. She was thinking this over on her balcony when Shawn called up to her for permission to come up. She gave it. Michael had been walking past when he saw Sean climb up. He shrugged, knowing Sean was Liz's friend and Liz loved him, he knew he had nothing to worry about. He carried on walking, then stopped, hidden from her view, wondering what she'd said.

Liz had known he'd been there, relaxing when he walked on, knowing Michael trusted her enough to leave her with Sean alone as friends.

Shawn checked her over, sitting down on the spare chair, leaning back he commented ''You look better.'' ''I feel better.'' ''Did you mean what you said before, about needing to wait for your heart to heal?'' he asked her, uncertain of her answer.

Liz laughed. She leaned forward and put her hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye, told him ''Sean, I've told you the truth. Max broke my heart, shattered my dreams and got another girl pregnant. If I was with any guy now, I would be unfair on them. They would be a rebound and Maria would kill me if I hurt you like that. Do you understand now?''

He nodded, unhappily. ''Yeah, I get it. I don't like it but I respect it. It is your choice. What about Guerin?'' At the look of deep interest on her face, he sighed deeply. ''I am an idiot, you love him. You only held back out of loyalty, didn't you?'' She nodded, sighing ruefully, ''Yes. I do love him but I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet and he does understand that. However given the choice, it'll be him. Is that ok?'' Sean sighed, he'd known he'd lost. Shrugging, he said finally ''Yes, it's fine.'' ''Friends?'' she asked, holding her hand out, ''Friends'' he agreed. They shared a smile. Looking at her work for school spread out, he whistled. ''That is a lot of work. Let me guess- you're trying for Harvard.'' She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear

''Actually it's better than that, I've been offered a deal by them. I work as hard as I can and I'll get an interview after graduation.'' She grinned when his jaw dropped. Sean pulled her into a hug ''Congratulations Parker, you'll get in. How can I help?'' Her hand covered her work, ''AP Science would be great, I'm stuck.'' At his face, she laughed, ''As you're the graduate, you can help me. Come on, take a seat'', patting the chair next to her. Sean took his seat and they got to work.

Michael had been listening into their conversation and knew he'd been right to trust her. 'Damn, she loved him enough now to let Sean down early. He couldn't quite believe that but it was true. Liz Parker really did love him, even if she wasn't ready to act on it yet.' He smirked at the memory of that kiss. 'Still, when he had made her lose control, damn, she had melted. She wasn't plain, she was a wild fire and soon he wouldn't be able to get enough.' He walked on, happy in his choice to give his heart to her.

A few hours later, he walked into the staff lounge and saw her sat with Kyle. With a smirk, he walked up to her, pulled her to her feet and kissed her. Leaving her dazed, she asked ''What was that for?'' ''Letting Sean down gently'', he shrugged, smirk firmly in place. It was Kyle's silence that warned him first before Liz had shoved him backwards, hurt written all over her face, ''You listened in! I thought you trusted me!'' Michael groaned, his hands up, ''I do trust you. It was Sean I didn't trust.'' Her face dropped in realisation. ''Oh! I'm sorry, I'm an idiot for thinking that!''. Her voice gave her away.

She was on the verge of beating herself up. Kyle wondered how Michael would handle an extremely sorry Liz. He didn't need to worry. Michael had it covered. He had brought her hands into his, bringing her forward into him and simply told her to stop. ''It's okay. I get it. You were so used to Max treating you like that that you reacted as you would have done to him'', smoothing her hair behind her ear ''But that's not fair to you'' she whispered to him.

She wanted him to understand she knew it too. He did but she had been treated badly. He got it. ''I said it's ok. Trust me on that, OK?'' She nodded, her ''OK'' was so quiet he barely heard it. He privately swore at Maxwell in his head, bring his arms around her into a tight hug, full of forgiveness. 'Thank you' was her quiet reply. She'd been quiet for too long for his liking. He needed his fiery brunette back. He mentally kissed her to bring her out of it, leaving her gasping. 'Better.' He smirked, seating her next to him.

He turned to a surprised Kyle, stretching his arm around his girl's back, settling her against him, asking him ''So what were you two talking about?'' Kyle still couldn't believe his eyes. Michael Guerin had just handled an upset Liz successfully and had left her smiling. He blinked at that. He answered ''Harvard. Liz was just telling me about the deal they offered her. I know she'll get in.'' His tone was full of his confidence he had in her.

Liz cautiously spoke up next to him. ''I have some news that affects all of us, even the others.'' Her voice was full of worry. The two friends turned to her in surprise, Michael's arm tightening around her,''What is it? What's wrong?'', his tone was unsure. Kyle's face reflected it. ''I've had a dream of the future, we're all on the run and I don't know how to stop it.'' She was scared. ''You're in the dream too.'' Kyle stated. Liz nodded and both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Michael brought her into a proper hug, whispering in her ear ''Thank goodness for that.'' She didn't have the heart to say it was one possible future, she had also dreamt she wasn't there at all in another. That was scary. She sank into Michael's embrace. Safe. Kyle quietly took out his camera and took a photo, smiling. He had a feeling things between these two would be okay in the end.

When Michael had finally come away to sit back on the sofa, Kyle gave her an equally huge hug of relief. ''I'm glad'' he stated, kissing her forehead, then thought about what she said. ''On the run, even me?'' She nodded, biting her lip. He looked at Michael, concerned. ''How do we stop it?'' He shrugged, noting Liz hadn't answered. That worried him. Michael exchanged concerned looks with him over her silence, each knowing she was thinking. It was what she was thinking that concerned them.

They were startled when she did answer. ''It's the FBI, it must be. Something must have happened in the run up to that dream to lead them right to us but what?'', her voice lost in thought. She knew that Mr Evans had tried to do an investigation and Tess was gone- Tess. Liz turned pale at that thought. Shaking her head, she thought some more.

She decided it was time to voice her thoughts. She just didn't know how well they would be taken.

''Remember the special agent Topolsky, the others nodded, what if she was followed and we have been followed since, they just don't have the proof they need yet or think we're a big enough threat. Whatever happens, it's big enough to get their attention, through Mr Evans attempt at an investigation with maybe a way to get proof and you have us on the run from the FBI in order to save our lives. Does anyone want that?''

Eyes wide, Kyle shook his head. It was predictably Michael who said ''HELL NO!''. He was mad at the thought of it. Then Kyle remembered the spy camera. ''I think Liz is right, how else would that camera be placed inMichael's place. Topolsky put it there, didn't she?'' Michael nodded, unsure of his answer. He shook his head. ''No, she didn't. Damn Liz, you're right. Remember those plain cars?'' Kyle and Liz paled. ''Crap.'' It was Kyle. Liz was shaking. 'This was all her fault. If Max hadn't healed her.. then.'

Michael turned in her direction at that thought. 'STOP THINKING THAT!'. Out loud, he said ''We need you thinking clearly, not blaming yourself.'' Liz nodded, chewing her lip as she thought. 'The FBI's Special Unit was in town, yet hadn't done anything as they hadn't made a threat to them yet. A threat would be invasion or an act of war. An explosion maybe... she was hit by a vision of herself and Tess and a government base blowing up, there was a mind warp getting through guards- hiding the thought, she knew a mind warp would keep her alive and safe at Metachem. She could do it.'

Sitting down with a thump, she got her feelings from the vision under control- one thing was for sure. 'Tess would be returning probably with her son but when?' The others had noticed her actions and her quietness. She knew something bad, bad enough to scare her into being quiet. Neither of them liked it. Kyle knelt in front of her, ''Liz talk to me please?'' ''What did you see?'' Michael had joined him. Extending her hand to him, she said ''I'll show you what happens.'' She was white. Unnerved, he took her hand and was bombarded with images of guards, Tess, a baby, Liz driving Tess past guards under a mind warp and finally both of them outside an army base, Tess blowing it up.

He came out of the vision- mad, angry and shaken. Tess would be coming back, Alex's murderer and from what he had just seen, Liz would be driving her to her death by choice it seemed. He tried to control his anger at the risk taken by Liz in the vision. Taking her by the shoulders, he asked quietly ''What would you be thinking to do THAT?'' Liz shook her head.

''I don't know.'' She was trying not to cry. Kyle wanted to see the vision too. Hesitantly, he asked ''Can I see the vision too?'' Michael looked at Liz's reaction, there was NO WAY she wanted Kyle to see her future part in someone else's death. She hated that thought. He had an idea. 'Just show him Tess.' 'NO!' her voice was full of fear, it wasn't from the vision but something else. It terrified her. Then she had a moment of calm. 'The van. It leads from graduation.' Focusing, she thought of what she could show Kyle. 'Metachem. Show him that.' Her thoughts were steady. Too steady for his liking. Autopilot. Damn. Controlling her fear and putting others first again.

She put her hand out to Kyle with the vision in mind. ''Open your mind, close any doors on any thoughts you want hidden and I'll show you.'' He did as she said and visions of Metachem filled his mind. ''Got it. Thank you.'' Her voice was weary ''You're welcome.'' She sagged against Michael. She'd used too much energy up.

''So what is the plan?'' Kyle was awed. Michael answered for a mentally tired Liz, aware she had used her power for the first time with someone else voluntarily. ''The plan is to pin every alien act we've done on Tess when she returns and make her leave town. The Special Unit can follow her. Also check Is's room for any recording equipment. It'll be justice for Alex. Liz agreed with him. Then Kyle mentioned the baby. ''What about Max's son?'' Liz froze, her feelings about that flooding Michael. That had REALLY hurt her when THAT had happened. He glared at Kyle, who noticing her face, immediately said ''sorry.''.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Dream Plain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of powers.

Michael realised Liz was at her limit, the mention of Tess had pushed her limit. He called it. ''Ok, now we have the plans in place, we need some sleep. I am back at Metachem tomorrow morning.'' Kyle yawned, ''Night.''''Night Valenti'' Michael replied, expecting to hear Liz's reply. He looked down. She was still quietly leaned on him, exhausted. 'Why hadn't she answered?' He knew the answer- she trusted him to answer for her and he had. Finally, she was letting go of her control enough to even do that. Smiling, he nudged her, she yawned. Kyle hadn't heard her reply yet when he noticed her still leaning on Michael. Her yawning got his attention. ''Night Kyle'', she muttered, sleepily, ''I'm fine, just need an early night.'' She'd seen his look of concern. Her hand waved it away.

Rolling his eyes, Kyle left, waving. Liz got up, yawning. ''Damn, using powers really takes it out of you. I'll have to be more careful next time.'' Michael had got up himself by this point, raised an eyebrow at her comment. ''Next time?'' he asked, crossing his arms, caution in his voice. ''Training I meant, nothing else'', her own voice stubborn. He stood toe to toe with her now. ''Are you sure? So you aren't planning to sneak into a certain building? You know pulling the kind of mission I would pull?''.

As she looked away, he sighed in frustration. ''I knew it. Why? You go in there and you could die. I'm not going to even risk losing you.'' He was trying to get through to her just how bad this idea really was. She was standing her ground. ''What if I want to risk it. This is my life I am trying to save'', she said heatedly, then realised what she'd said. 

He froze. ''I thought it was. You're alive in the future.'' She stepped back. Wincing, she admitted ''It is one possible future, in another possible one the van is the same and I'm not there. One event now leads to one of those futures and I am trying to ensure that not only does that damn van not need to happen but that I live long enough to get to Harvard in the first place. The only way I can make THAT happen is to be there in the building- hiding - to find whoever it is that would want me dead and take them out first.'' He huffed in anger. ''WHAT!'' His eyes blazed at her. ''I didn't lie to you. One other thing- I can mind warp. I can do this, I trust you can too, just for so long now I've been some flipping princess stuck in a stupid tower with a less than shining prince saving her and screwing her over constantly because said princess became a damn door mat and let him.''.

Michael was just staring at her in shock. ''WHAT?!'' He just shook his head and grinned at her. ''Damn, I fucking love you so much right now.'' She looked at him, unsure of his reaction, then blinked at what he'd said. ''Huh?! What did you say?'' she asked in shock. He groaned, then strode over to her and kissed her with a passion, bringing her out of her shock and she finally realised exactly what he'd said to her.

She kissed him back with just as much passion, losing herself in him. She was lost. 'Finally he had all of her, it was about time' was his single thought before he finally claimed her for himself. Moving them to the couch, he lost his control. Realising how close he had been to seducing her, he pulled back, smirking at the mess of her he'd made, eyes glazed with passion and surprised shock as she looked up to him from her position lying on the couch. ''You love me that much?'' ''I love you too'' came back her stunned whisper to his look of 'DUH!' to her question.

He whispered in her ear ''Just promise me you'll hide outside of Metachem as lookout and use a mind warp as a last resort only to protect yourself and I'll teach you the basics myself. Deal?'' ''Deal'' she whispered back, claiming him for herself with a sweet kiss, he couldn't help but answer with his own passion. Groaning, he reluctantly pulled away from her. ''So I take it your heart is back in one piece again. Ready to be mine yet?'' ''Meaning?'' ''Meaning, are you ready to be my girl and only my girl in dating terms?'' his eyes were whisky amber, full of fire and intent, just waiting for her nod. She gave it, nodding, just having the chance to say ''Yes'' before he kissed her once more, finally content to have her for his own.  
When he got home that night, he had a grin on his face. He finally had Liz Parker, his reason to envy Maxwell had vanished, Max had lost her and he had claimed her for himself. What a claim it had been. True it had just been a kiss of acknowledgement but still her fire had surprised him. They were evenly matched in that way. It now made sense just how much they had clashed before- they were on the same page but different view points of that page.  
Smirking at the memory of his near seduction of her, he got a peach snapple, opening it, got changed, finished his drink and got some much needed sleep. 

He started to dream, it was of Metachem. Liz was hiding in a room with two armed guards. There was a struggle, Liz ducked just as a bullet hit her shoulder. ''You son of a bitch, that hurt!'' she swore at them, eyes widening as she saw the second gun man aim. It was too late to mind warp. As Liz ducked, the bullet caught her side and she fell, gasping in pain. Her hand came away red. She was white. The men left, running. He saw why. 'Damn, where was he?' The scene changed. He was with Valenti. They heard the gun shots and then an explosion. He was panicking. 'LIZ! Please let the other him find her.' He saw the other him run into the previous room. It was on fire, Liz lying motionless in the corner. He watched himself run in and stop when he saw her. ''LIZ!!!'' he screamed in terror, on his knees next to her, ''Wake up.'' She stirred too slowly, he was losing her. His hand on her waist was covered in her blood. ''Michael, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it. I love you.'' Her voice was so faint he barely heard it before her head rolled and she was gone. ''Liz, no Liz, NO!''.

Michael woke up in a cold sweat. He had just seen Liz die in his arms. She couldn't be near the place, he'd lose her. He had to warn her. Getting out his copy of the prom photo, he looked at her face, then Alex's, then Tess'sand then Maxwell's. There was something linking the four of them, he felt it. Liz would tell him eventually, if she lived long enough that is. Focusing on his girlfriend- he grinned at that- he went into the dream plain and focused on her energy. 

Finding her, he knocked on her dream sphere, ''Can I come in?'' She looked up, alive and smiling, thank goodness for that! ''Sure, what's wrong?'' she asked, puzzled at his white face. He just hugged her. ''I can't lose you. I've lost too much already. Don't go to Metachem please? You will die.'' She stepped back to look at him, concerned. ''Michael, what did you see?'' ''You dead.'' She went white, ''You're not kidding, crap.'' She sat down on her bed in shock. ''No, this can't be happening.'' Michael looked around, it figured her dream sphere would her room. She was muttering to herself. 

Sitting down next to her, he pulled her close, aware of just how much he had unnerved her. ''Surely I could mind warp.'' It was said with a confused surety. He shook his head.''You didn't, I saw everything, he leaned forward to put his head in his hands, you tried to duck, you got shot twice. The second shot was in your side, the first in your shoulder. I watched you slowly bleed to death tonight in my arms.'' ''But I'm right here!'' He shot up to his feet, facing her ''But for how long? I don't want to lose you and if you do this, there is a very good chance I will! What about Maria?''.

Liz knew she had to go in now. If Max wasn't the one caught, it would be her. The people involved could keep going until one of the group was caught. Liz would be a martyr one more time with maybe an exception- stopping Tess's action of suicide to prevent the need to be on the run.   
Michael couldn't believe it. 'She was actually considering going anyway. She was going to be a damn martyr for the group and to protect him! He had to stop her somehow. The question was how? What would stop her? Him. He could.' He sat down next to her. He had a plan in mind. He hoped it would work for both their sakes.

''Liz, you can't be serious, even if you do mind warp in time, you could still be shot. Please promise me you won't go in, for Maria, if not for me?'' he quietly pleaded with her, his heart in his eyes. ''Michael, when changing things, there are rules. Events get changed and things can still stay the same, just different from before with someone else instead. I can't not do something knowing that. Can you?!''.

Michael couldn't answer that, so did the next best thing, he kissed her to the point she stopped thinking straight. It was the only thing he could think of. He didn't stop until Liz was pinned onto her bed, lost entirely. ''Promise me you won't go in?'' he silkily whispered in her ear. She shivered at his tone, gone to reason. She nodded. ''Ok, just don't stop.''.

Michael gulped, damn he had taken it too far and he had heard her tell Max that nothing had happened. How far had he taken her to the edge to get her to agree? Far enough he decided. He would never be Max and yet he had done just that. Liz meanwhile had been sobering up and realised what he had just done to get her to agree. She was mad. Pushing him away, she sat up in a huff. He winced, He was in trouble and deserved it. He turned to face her to say sorry, only to get a slap.

She was furious at his actions, he'd used her weakness-him- to get her to agree.  
''That was not fair, don't ever do that again! I get you don't want me to go but using the beginning of a seduction to get me to agree, that won't work ever! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK AND I WOULD HAVE AGREED BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, NOT BECAUSE OF A SEDUCTION ATTEMPT THAT WOULD HAVE WORKED!'' She glared at him. ''THIS IS NOT HOW I WILL HAVE MY FIRST TIME EVER, NOW GET OUT!'' She was livid. He gulped.  
THAT idea had spectacularly backfired on him and left him with a tearful, angry, hurt Liz, who couldn't believe what he had just done to get her to agree. She was standing now, her shield up and glowing. He had messed up badly and he knew it. Only one thing could fix this. ''I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I won't ever do that again, I promise.'' Her shield disappeared. 

''Thank you. Did you even notice I didn't actually say the words I would go in, I was simply considering it?'' ''You never said you would go in, then what was that question about? I thought that was a yes.'' She wiped her eyes and sniffed. He winced, he'd made her cry. She sighed in frustration at him.

''I never actually said yes to going in. EVER! I HAVE been trying to come up with a plan to save everybody including you, you stupid idiot. I have already worked out how to do a mind warp. I can sneak in, do whatever I feel I need to do and get back out before even YOU can see me coming IF I wanted to.'' She took a deep breathe, adding quietly breathless ''but I won't because despite the actions you have just done and I get why you did them, I love you. Now, I promise I won't go in. Can I now get some sleep please? I do have school in the morning.'' She still hadn't taken a single step towards him. He nodded and left, speechless.

Liz woke up from the dream into reality and sobbed. She cried herself to sleep. Her pendant glowed, connecting her emotions to Michael, who knew she was crying upset over him into her sleep. 'Damn! He needed to trust more. This was his fault and now he needed sleep.' Swearing at himself, he got an uneasy rest, knowing he had Liz safe through an uneasy agreement.

He went to get Liz to school the next day to find she'd already gone in. Apparently she wanted to update the teachers about Harvard and get the best chance she could get including letters of recommendation. She hadn't mentioned any fight to her dad, once again protecting him, which made Michael feel worse. He needed to trust her or he WOULD lose her too. Max hadn't trusted her enough. He needed to prove he was different.

He finally found her in school, looking through letters of recommendation and smiling at herself. 'How would she react to him now?' he walked up to her carefully and simply said ''I do trust you, I should trust you more, I pushed things too far, further than I should have done. I am sorry.'' His tone was apologetic. His body language told her he was sorry and did respect her and his voice was just asking her to forgive him please, he didn't want to lose her. She sighed. ''Fine. It's ok now. I'm better now, you're safe.''.

Sighing in relief, he stepped forward and put his arm carefully around her waist to not disrupt her pile of letters and kissed her hair tenderly. 'I thought I'd almost lost you last night.' 'You nearly did. Thank goodness you said sorry in time and haven't brought me any flowers either.' He froze. 'Relax, we're fine now.' Her tone was reassuring with a brush of a mental kiss. He smiled, relaxing against her. 

Out loud she said ''Can you help with my books please? My arms are full'', smiling up at him, as he took the key from the pile in her arms and unlocked her locker for her, helping her to put the letters in and take the books out. Once they were sorted, he noticed the interested stares in their direction. ''People are staring'', ''I know'' she replied with a smirk. She took his hand, saying to him ''Come on, I'm sure you were planning to walk me to class anyway.'' He paused and winked, 'Shall we give them something to really talk about?', moving towards her and bringing her into a light but passionate public kiss, smirking as he released her and walked her to class.

It was at lunchtime when Kyle joined them with a grin. He sat down, stating ''you two are causing quite a stir. The good girl and the resident bad boy. Nice one.'' He highfived both of them. ''Now, what's new? Apart from the obvious.'' He looked between them. ''I take it things are official now?'' ''Yep. Definitely'' Michael answered with his smirk, ''do I want to know any details?'' Liz blushed. ''Probably not'' came her answer.

Kyle's eyebrows rose in surprise. He glanced at Michael's pleased smirk, who was glancing back at Liz, who looked away, hiding her growing blush behind her hair. His smirk broadened into a grin at getting her flustered so easily. Kyle was left feeling like he had witnessed an extremely private moment between the two. Realising they were making Kyle uncomfortable, Liz politely coughed to break up the moment to his relief. 

At Michael's look of 'really, what was that for?', she nodded to Kyle and he realised. ''Oh, sorry midget'' Kyle laughed, ''no you're not'', Michael shrugged ''you're right, I'm not.'' Kyle smiled at both of them. ''Well I'm glad you're both happy.'' Liz smiled at him. ''Thank you Kyle. It's appreciated.'' Her eyes lit up as both of them laughed. Michael was looking back and forth until it hit him- Kyle was her ex, so all three of them on the table were now linked in a way with Max. ''Oh great!'' He rolled his eyes when realising that. ''What?'' both said together, ''NOTHING!'' was his reply.  
''So you go back to Metachem tonight?'' Kyle asked, aware of a returning tension between the two. Michael nodded, ''Yeah, I do. I have the night off at the Crash Down to get some sleep before I start.'' Kyle was about to speak when Liz remembered something. ''I've just remembered something I need for Harvard. I'll see you two later.'' She got her bag, ignoring their surprised looks, waved to Kyle and kissed Michael on the cheek. She senthim a quick ''I love you'' and left. The two friends were left feeling confused after she left. Michael shook his head in confusion, 'What was she doing?'.

Liz was looking at how to graduate early and still get into Harvard. She had just ended her school day when wandering past the Eraser room, a hand dragged her through the open door and into the room, closing the door behind her. Before she could say a word, lips were pressed on hers and she knew who had pulled her in- Michael. He was intense and she felt him give her complete control over this moment. 'It's all yours Parker'. Liz nodded, she understood.   
Letting her control slip a bit, she kissed him slowly, building in intensity until both of them were driving each other crazy with need. Finally regaining her control, she stepped back from a speechless Michael. She blushed under his surprised look. ''My control got away from me a bit. You are kind of hard to resist in moments like that.''.

She shrugged, pink at her admission. He just stepped up to her and told her ''So are you. Specially when you're letting go like that. I can't get enough. Neither can you.'' With that, he proved his point, nipping her neck. 'Damn. I can't think straight when you do that.' Her mental voice was breathless. He whispered in her ear ''That's my point.'' With that, he left her with a satisfied smirk firmly in place. 'That'll teach her to ignore him.'.

Kyle was walking past when an extremely pleased Michael strode out of the Eraser room followed by a dazed Liz, who was dashing after him stating ''Hey, that's not fair. How can you just do that and just leave like that?!'' At his raised eyebrow, she sighed, pushed past him and left the building. Scratching his eyebrow, he sighed and went after her, calling ''Wait, damn it, I'll drive you home.'' She finally allowed him to catch up and they drove off together. Kyle just grinned.


	12. Chapter 12 - Monk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into action.

Michael was on duty at Metachem. Both were quiet- Michael was half asleep, Monk balancing a pen on his chin. He woke up Michael to show him. He stirred, seeing what Monk was doing. ''You woke me up for that.'' Monk shrugged, ''I'm bored. I needed to do something. So what happened with your hand?'' Michael took the plaster off and put in it the bin. ''I got my hand caught on a splinter making out with my girlfriend.'' ''Maria is ok then?'' He shook his head, ''I'm not with Maria now, I'm with Liz, her best friend. We have Maria's permission.'' ''Liz as in Liz and Max Liz?''.

Michael itched his eyebrow. ''They broke up. It turns out Liz and I have liked each other for a while but neither of us knew it was mutual until the last week or so.'' Monk was surprised, ''Ok. Are you both happy?'' He grinned, ''Yes.'' Monk grinned back ''Good.'' It was then they noticed an alarm. They turned to each other, Michael said he'd check the cameras and Monk said he'd check the doors.

Monk left and reported all clear on the radio. Then the power went and he heard Monk say there was someone there over the radio, he asked where but Monk couldn't see them, then there was a gun shot sound and then silence. ''Help'' Monk called over the radio and he said he'd get there soon. He found Monk lying on the floor, dying but despite trying to heal him with the combined healing of him and Liz, it didn't work. He took a deep breath, his grief was over powering. He just cried instead. Liz was aware of his grief.

'Michael, what's happened?'' she asked alarmed, her tone full of concern. 'Monk's dead, he's been shot. Can you try and heal him with me please?', he pleaded. 'Of course' was her immediate reply, full of love, as she sent her healing ability through their link to him. 'Thanks.' He focused her energy with his and Monk glowed before his chest rose and sank.

He was still badly hurt but alive. He let go of the energy and sent it back to her. 'Thank you, it worked. He's alive but badly injured.' Liz was relieved. 'I'm glad', her voice full of relief, letting her power resettle into herself. 'Call me later. I love you.' He had dialed 999 when she replied to him. 'I will, I love you too.' With that, Liz was gone and he had an ambulance arrange to get Monk. The gunman watched. The guard Michael Guerin had healed his friend but there was nothing in his blood work to say he was the healer, he'd had help. Now they needed to get the help to come in. He quietly left.

Michael called Monk's family to meet him at the hospital and then got back to work shaken before he was relieved of duty by another staff member. He got home to find Liz by the door with a decaf coffee and a smile. He shook his head in wonder. There was no pushing from her, no demands for attention, just her standing by his door with a coffee and nothing more.

As he walked towards her, she held out the coffee. ''It's decaf, so you can get over the shock of tonight and sleep. It'll help.'' Smiling as he took it, she simply said ''I'll leave you to it for tonight, give you some space. Call me in the morning. I'm glad your friend has a chance now.'' She kissed his cheek, wishing him a good night and an I love you, before turning to leave.

''Stay.'' His voice was a quiet request. Liz paused, chewing her lip in thought. She took a deep breath and turned. With a gentle smile on her face, she held his free hand. ''I can't, I sneaked out to check you were okay. My dad will have a fit if I'm not home tonight. However, we always have our dream plain to share together. I'll take a rain check on the invitation though. Thank you.'' She brushed his hair out of his eyes. ''Is that ok?'' He nodded, carefully sweeping her up into an understanding hug. ''Thank you.'' He was heartfelt in his thanks to her, whispering in her ear ''I love you too.'' She left him that night with a smile on his next day, he was glad of the good night sleep. He had given his report in person and immediately recognised the lady at the top of the table, she linked into Max dying and Liz and Maria being in danger. She led to everything happening from this point on. It was time to bring Jim Valenti in. When asked about Monk, he said ''Monk is critically injured but alive in hospital.'' ''Thank you Mr Guerin, we'll take it from here'' she told him, getting up and leaving.

Michael immediately went to the Valenti's, calling Liz on the way to meet him there. She needed to know about this. It still affected her life. Liz meet him there. Thank goodness it was a free period at school. She'd had a gut feeling last night that her plan was about to happen, Michael calling her here confirmed it. Michael looked worried. ''The investigation is about to start and it's to do with Monk, isn't it.'' It was a stated fact. He nodded. She bit her lip, then set her shoulders. ''Let's get started then.'' She knocked the door.

Kyle answered it. From the looks on their faces, he knew everything that had mentioned about an investigation with Metachem was about to happen. It was time to bring in his dad. That meant Liz was officially in danger right now. It was the only way to explain in his mind why she was here. ''Come in.'' At Michael's nod, Liz explained when they were all sat down with Jim.

''We need your help. Nearly two weeks ago now, I found out I have developed powers. One of my powers is visions of the future. The night I was going to leave Roswell, I went for a walk and saw Michael. Somehow while we talked, our power connected, linking together and we both got visions of the future. They were of the same events. These events we feel are about to start and lives are in danger, including mine. Max, Maria, Isabel and Jesse would have all been affected, so Michael and I made sure they each took a break from Roswell that night.'' She held Michael's had wondered what was going on and nodded. Michael took over. ''Last night, when I was at work with Monk, Monk got shot. He almost died completely. Liz can heal as one of her gifts and at my request, sent her healing energy through our linked power to me and together- he squeezed her hand-we got him breathing again but still injured. He's in hospital now.'' Itching his eyebrow, he continued.

''The thing is, in the visions we saw, you go into Metachem with me to investigate what happened to Monk and you get captured. We also find evidence I've been studied and they have my file and Liz's uniform from the shooting. I get out, you don't. When Max, Is and I go in to rescue you, you get shot and Max heals you. He gets captured and somehow is killed. You get out alive.'' Jim sat back in shock at what he'd been told but knew there was more to come.

He sighed. ''What does this lead to?'' he asked, unsure of the answer. Liz answered shakily ''Originally Max was still here. He would have got stuck in the guy's head somehow and since Max can't keep me out of his head, the guy he would be in would go crazy. He wouldn't want witnesses probably. I was meant to be at the academy. He would have been looking for me, looking like Max and would find Maria, half strangling her when I would have walked in.'' She shook.

''Eventually, I would have been cornered by him and thrown through a window 6 levels up, nearly killing me. In the vision, I was saved by Max's power forming a net for me. The guy who wanted me dead and Max, died, I brought Max back to life and that was that.'' She finished, her head in her hands as flashes of her own death went through her mind. Michael immediately brought her into his arms, knowing how hard that had been to say. Kyle and Jim exchanged concerned looks. This wasn't good. Liz was struggling. What she hadn't said was since Max healed, she did too. Kyle asked ''What will happen now? With Is, Maria, Jesse and Max gone, surely Liz is safe.'' Liz sighed. ''That's not how it works. Events have a way of rearranging themselves. Max would have died and a man lived. That means they were after some thing important or someone. Max got singled out. I don't quite know why yet.'' She was frustrated at herself.

Raising an eyebrow at her tone and at surprise of what she had just said, Michael spoke up. ''We have a plan. We need a way in. Can you see if you can apply for a security job with Metachem, Valenti? You should be able to. If you can, then I go in with you and someone else to investigate. Once we're in, we take it from there. The third guy with us can act as a look out to help ensure we ALL get out. One last thing- the third person can't be Kyle or Liz or any others of the group.'' Michael was firm about THAT detail.

Both Valenti's nodded their agreement to the plan, Jim agreeing to look into applying for the head of security job. Liz was silent. She had just privately realised how she could potentially be killed. Whoever was studying Michael was looking for a healer, which was why Monk was shot. They were looking to see if he could heal. As he had struggled and then had help from her, she would take Max's place as healer instead, meaning if she was caught, she would die in his place and Michael would take hers.

She felt sick. In order to do her plan, she would have to go in using a mind warp to not get caught. This was a nightmare.

It was Kyle who first noticed her silence and he nudged Michael, looking down at a frozen Liz, who had gone white with shock and had fainted. Jim noticed his action, asking ''Is she ok?'' in concern. Michael looked at her and shook her shoulder. Brushing his hand over her head, he realised something had become too much for her to handle and she'd fainted from shock. Breathing a relieved sigh, he told them both she'd fainted.''Why?'' Kyle asked him in alarm. ''She's seen the potential truth of her own possible death and unsurprisingly, couldn't handle it and fainted, I'm guessing'' he said, worried about her. He tried to wake her up with a mental nudge of 'Wake up''. It worked. Liz stirred, groaning. Michael kept her where she was. Leaning her head against him, she asked ''What happened?'' Kyle answered with surprise ''you fainted!''.

With a muttered ''bloody hell, what time is it? My free period ends soon, I've got to get back to school. Harvard is on the line'', getting ready to move off Michael's chest. He of course refused to let her. ''I'm sure that they won't mind you having some time off this close to graduating, now stay put!'' With a huffed ''fine!'', she did as she was told.

''Jim, would you mind calling my dad please to let him know where I am and I'm not feeling too well, so I'll be back in school later and will catch up on what I missed? Kyle, when you do go into school today, can you let my teachers know please? I have the funniest feeling I won't be moving for a while.'' Both nodded with replies of ''Sure.'' Michael just watched with a growing smirk of triumph. She elbowed him. ''Stop that! Now you promised me you would teach me what you know of mind warps, so teach me.'' She was back to being herself again but she had been shaken. There was still a slight tremor in her voice.

'Not until the shock is gone completely. Rest first.' She nodded, then sank against him. A cup of tea was put in front of her. She smiled her thanks, sitting up with support to drink it. Jim finally asked the question that was bugging him. ''What about Maria?'' ''Oh! We never said! Michael and I are a couple now. Maria's fine with it and I broke up with Max 10 days ago.'' Jim's look of 'WHAT!' was priceless. He grinned. ''I'm glad you're both happy.'' They grinned back at him. Michael kissed her hair. 'Now drink your tea. THEN training.' She was ready to go back to school with Kyle. Michael was staying to work with Jim, who was applying for the job. Kyle was testing her mind warp skills with a simple test of making him see a cat instead of her. She had inverted it, so it worked on everyone. Even on Michael, who hadn't quite believed his eyes at her skills. She'd grinned at that. Her powers didn't scare her anymore. She was past her fear.

With that, they left for school and caught up easily. Jim had good news. He'd got evidence he'd needed from the crime scene and he'd been accepted and started that night. The plan was on for that night.

Michael had a half day, so joined Kyle and Liz in school later that afternoon after getting a call from Steve, who asked to help in any investigation. He granted it. They had the third person. He grinned telling them that after school had finished. Kyle would be at home and Liz at the Crash Down. Everything was set when Michael left Liz that night with an ''I love you, be safe'' said to each other.


	13. Chapter 13 - Action Stations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't completely according to plan...

Steve meet Jim and Michael outside the building and they went in. Liz had told her dad she was staying at a new friends house that night for a sleep over to study as a cover and was hiding behind the steps in a mind warp when the others walked in, sneaking in behind them and swiftly finding a familiar storage room. Dropping the warp, she waited.

The others were meanwhile retracing the gun man's steps. They were following them through corridors bit by bit, Michael was spraying, Jim holding the light and Steve was the lookout.

Liz's wait was over. The two gunmen had entered the room she was in and she stumbled by accident. She swore as she righted herself and felt a bullet hit her shoulder, she mind warped them and ducked, the second onejust missed her jacket, inches from her side. Throwing an invisible fire ball at the gunmen from her hiding place, she knocked them out and ran to another room. 'She was determined to get herself safe AND take out the man, who would kill her either way if given the chance, particularly now she was with Michael, in case they thought he was the healer. For what?', she didn't know. She wished she DID. 

By the time Liz had been shot, the guys had reached the locked room. With Steve down the hall, Michael opened it and asked Steve to warn them if anyone found them. He nodded. Looking at the evidence with his name on it, he knew they'd been right. He turned to Jim. Showing him the vial, he said ''They have been studying me.''.

It was then all three heard faints gun shots. Michael reached for Liz in his mind and couldn't reach her, he was blocked. She was here! Something caught his eye, going to the light desk, he turned it on. There was everything, including her uniform. ''That's Liz's from when she was shot and Max healed her.'' He gulped. 

Grabbing a bin, they dumped all the evidence into it. It was then Steve called out ''Who are you?'' Liz was hiding nearby and saw them coming. She set the storage room she'd been in before on fire a bit more as a distraction. It worked. They went running to another room in a panic. She felt a pang at knowing she had killed the two guards but they would have killed her otherwise. It was kill or be killed. 

She heard the guys leave and watched under a mind warp as she saw them run, evidence in hand. Dropping the warp, she blasted the evidence room just in case of any remaining evidence and once again under a mind warp, she ran out a different way to the guys, hiding behind the wall just in time. The other group were catching up. Ordering Jim and Steve to go, Michael froze hearing the group behind him. 'Duck behind the wall!'.  
He did as he was told, furious with her. Sure enough, she'd dropped the warp and was sat next to him, wincing slightly. Ignoring his glare, she waited. Soon, the other group came out and ran for the car. Under her mind warp, so they wouldn't be seen, they saw one of the guard's bodies go flying through the window to land behind them. They knew that would have been her. Liz had stood up and saw them get in the car. 

Her anger and powers got the better of her and she waited until they had climbed in before setting the car on fire, locking all the doors and windows. One of the men saw noticed a stray movement and fired at her and she ducked. Michael realised she hadn't been kidding!

Unknown to both of them, Kyle and Sean were both watching. In warning, Liz had sent out an invisible fire ball to the guard, wincing at his scream. Then she heard her name being called out ''Liz?'' by Sean. 'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!'. By chance, a guard wandered over to their spot. Michael had unlocked the car doors a few minutes ago. It had been too late. The old man was dead and the woman dead too. Under the same mind warp, he stood up and saw them both dead, Liz standing next to him with a grim look of satisfaction on her face, followed by sheer relief. 'She was done!'.

Looking over at the guard, Kyle was pulling Sean away. The guard noticed and fired at them. Sean ducked, got in the car and left while Kyle hid. The guard walked over to Liz and Michael. She mind warped the guard instead of them, dropping the one she'd had up and made him walk away. In the distance, Michael heard an ambulance approach and after Liz dropped the mind warp entirely, they watched the group leave for good. 

Kyle then approached them, ''Liz, what is wrong with your shoulder?''. He'd asked concerned. Michael pulled her jacket off her shoulder and felt blood. ''You got shot! You promised me you'd be safe.'' ''I was safe! I mind warped. The second shot missed me. The only reason it didn't miss in your dream was because I had decided not to use a mind warp at the time. I just saved Jim's, Steve's AND your damn life with my distraction of a fire. I just hope it doesn't burn down.''. 

She was mad at him.

He knew she was right, it was time to step up to the mark for her, she'd done it for him, for the group and got shot for it. He healed her shoulder with a quiet 'I'm sorry', removing the bullet, pocketing it and checked her side, feeling where her jacket had torn from the bullet. She had been close to dying. 

In a quietly controlled voice, he asked ''How close?'' ''Inches.''. Kyle was pale, in a shaken voice he asked ''How many inches?''. Liz put her thumb and finger out a small distance. Michael was keeping himself together, just. Seeing Liz shot in a dream and then shot in real life was their first proof of what they had been seeing was the future. That and the evidence they'd found. He had nearly lost Liz tonight. Closing his eyes, he let out a steadying breath. It was a calm Liz, whose hand on his shoulder, who take him out of it. She smiled at both of them. ''Let's get out of here.''.


	14. Chapter 14- Fall Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the plan and lemons. :)

Outwardly she was calm, inwardly she was anything but. She kept herself together by going into scientist mode, recognising the shock ready to come out.  
She got both of them into Kyle's car and somehow drove them to the Valenti's residence. Getting the evidence from Jim, reassuring him Kyle was ok, she left with Michael, walking him to his apartment.   
She got them in, sat him down and went to make him a cup of tea. The shock hit her after she relaxed and dropped the empty mug. That got him out of his shock. He heard the mug drop and dashed to the kitchen. Liz was on her knees, staring in shock, in a panic attack.''Liz, talk to me, it's OK, Parker, PARKER, SNAP OUT OF IT!'' He was knelt in front of her now, shaking her shoulders to get her out of it. All she kept saying was ''They're dead, I..I killed them, oh my God, I KILLED THEM!'' She kept looking at her hands, seeing what she'd done in her mind's eye. She was stunned by what she'd done. She hadn't wanted to die and she had her reasons. Would that be enough?

He didn't know what to do. He had never seen her in a panic attack like this. Then again, she had never killed anyone using powers before. She had been on autopilot from the moment she had been shot, acting on instinct, all in order to save her own life and others he realised too late. With his head in one hand, he shook her shoulder with the other. ''Bloody hell, PARKER, YOU'RE SAFE NOW.''. 

THAT got her attention and finally snapped out of it. Blinking, she realised where she was... safe at Michael's place. How had she got here with Michael? The last thing she remembered was ducking a bullet. Then there were fire balls, explosions and mind warps and Sean?... Puzzled, she looked up to see Michael looking at her in concern. ''What happened?'', she got up in confusion and froze seeing the evidence. There was her uniform and his file. There was her reason. She felt remorse, yes but not much. 

Silently Michael watched her, unnerved by her silence. Picking up her uniform, she said something unexpected. ''I was right to kill them. All this evidence could have gone to the Special Unit. We all should be safe now. I'm going to lay down for a while, I won't be long.'' Walking to his room, she shut the door and laid down, bursting tears of relief and regret. He wasn't sure what to do now, so he fixed the mug and waited.  
He didn't need to wait long. Liz had cried a bit and got herself calm again. He knew she was on a mission. 'The question was WHY?'  
Liz came out, she was nervous. She was about to admit her part unwittingly in Alex's death by stepping aside for Tess and not being able to protect Alex. She had a clue but hadn't known. By the end of this, they could be over. Michael was the protector. He wouldn't like this. 

Before speaking to him, she looked at him, memorising him for potentially the last time. She swallowed, eyes looking away with a hint of fear before turning to pace, speaking to him.''You won't like what I'm about to say. I wish I could tell you everything but I can't yet. I need to deal with Tess first. I owe Alex. It's to do with that wall. This secret is killing me and has been for a while and you won't like it when I tell you. There is a damn good chance that we could be over too and THAT is what I'm most afraid of. I wouldn't blame you either.''. 

Michael didn't know what to say. She was scared, terrified of losing him because of whatever this secret of hers was. It was bad. Bad enough to make her fear his reaction. Fear him. She had just admitted to screwing something up to him and his gut told him that Maxwell didn't even know about this. She continued to talk, picking up her uniform from the evidence.

''This is why I owe Alex, I partly brought him into this and now he's dead. I can't change it. I almost took the bullet meant for Isabel tonight too. That's what would have almost killed her. I promised myself I wouldn't let this take me down. It almost did tonight. That's why I went there tonight after promising I wouldn't. I had to face my demons. I'm sorry I broke my promise I wouldn't go but I had no choice. I faced them and somehow lived, just.'' She sighed in disbelief, knowing the first her hadn't made it. Somehow, that ALONE made her the lucky one.

''Yeah right!''Michael had been quiet, she glanced at him. He was looking at her with a burning intensity with a look in his eyes that told her he needed to know everything. She looked away, unable to answer. THAT got his attention. She was in trouble and had been for a while now. She couldn't see a way out of this situation she was in. She was stuck. He knew this linked into the whole Kyle thing and the photo theory he had. It was official, Liz Parker was in trouble.

Liz was deciding what to tell him. Her shoulders sagged under his thoughts. Putting her uniform in the bag down, she took a deep breath. 'Just tell me the whole truth, that's all I need to know' his thought had jarred her thoughts, 'I'll tell you what I can, I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep.' He looked at her in alarm. 'What did that mean? Had she done something or tried to?'.

Liz gulped at that. She admitted to it. ''I am part of the reason Alex is dead. I did something, I thought it was for the best at the time. I was wrong, oh dear God, I was wrong. Alex paid the price for it. I will tell you what I did when I can. I promise you really won't like it though. I stepped aside and let Tess take my place, not realising she was a traitor, I even had a clue I couldn't get until it was too late. I let Alex's killer into the group with my own actions and now I can't take it back.'' Her voice was full of regret and remorse at her own actions. Her back was to him. 

Michael was at a loss for words. She blamed herself. He struggled to find his voice. Quietly he asked her ''Are you telling me you consider yourself a traitor because of your own actions?'' She nodded. ''That's why were you scared to tell me. It's my job as protector.'' She nodded, unsure of herself now. ''It's my job too as a protector and I failed.'' He was on his feet at that, turning her around to face him.  
He had one question on his mind. ''I don't believe that.'' He pointed at her. ''You are the most loyal out of the whole group. Whatever you did, it must have been for a good reason. You would never have done anything to hurt Alex ever. Not on purpose. Did you know that Tess was a traitor when you did whatever you did?'' She bit her lip. ''No.'' It was a firm answer. She hadn't known. 

He scratched his eyebrow. He sighed, then looked at her. She was waiting for something. For him to walk out. He wasn't going anywhere. She hadn't known, so wasn't a traitor in his eyes. 'Look at me!' She meet his eyes, full of regret and fear. He needed to end that now. ''You are not a traitor at all.''  
She spun away from him, her mind in complete confusion at he had just said. Her eyes wide at his declaration that she was in the clear. She wasn't. Still swamped in her guilt, she tried to make him see sense.

Her hands in the air, she turned to find him standing there, arms crossed and eyes blazing an amber fire, daring her to contradict him. She did, her own eyes blazing a coffee fire back at him. ''We're both protectors Michael- you're the alien one, I'm the human one. I failed. I should have known and didn't. Tess was the missing factor of Alex not longer being alive. One day after I have properly dealt with that mistake I will tell you. Until then, you'll just HAVE to trust me. Can you do that?!'' He nodded.

''Yes, I can do that. You weren't the only one who failed him though, I did too!'' ''But you didn't bring in his murderer, I DID! I even unwittingly helped her! That ALONE should change your mind. I'm bad news Michael.'' They were shouting at each other now. She stepped away from him. He grabbed her arm to bring her back to him. His gentleness stilled her anger at herself and him. ''No, you're NOT bad news at all. I'm not going anywhere and YOU'RE taking me up on my rain check right now.''. His eyes blazed into hers, his love clear to see. She wasn't worthy of it. He was determined to make her see she was. He leaned in and kissed her. She hesitantly kissed him back, partly in disbelief at the fact he was still there with her, even after everything she'd said. 

She pulled back, looking at him in disbelief. ''Why aren't you running? I would be.'' It was whispered by her to him, he answered in a whisper. ''I'm not going anywhere. I love you.'' Looking down at her lips again, he brought her closer to him, their mutual anger at each other turning into another passion altogether. He kissed her, his passion slowly growing into a fire of want and need. He knew hers was too. They got willingly lost in each other bit by bit. He needed her now. She was his! 

Liz couldn't believe her luck. 'He was still here. Thank goodness for that.' Her body relaxed completely at that. She felt herself melt under his inferno. Feeling his lips on her neck, she whispered ''I love you too.'' He grinned against her neck. ''I know, I want you to be mine tonight. Is that ok?'' Her ''Yes'' was a low whisper of consent. He relaxed. 'Phew.' Renewing his assault on her neck, she sighed. She wasn't going anywhere either, not when he did that to her neck. She was done fighting on her own.

Michael was glad. 'FINALLY!' was his only thought before he swept her up into his arms, intent on giving her the night of her life. It was then he remembered what she'd been through that night. He went for the dream plain option instead. He kissed her neck before brushing a tender kiss on her hair. With a determined stride, he walked her through to his room, kicking the door shut.

Laying her on the bed, he lay down next to her and brought her back into his embrace, kissing her sensuously, bringing her to their meta-physical dream plain. She opened her eyes. Blinking, she looked around. 'What?' Michael smirked at her confusion, his smirk turning into a grin at her pleased realisation. He'd chosen right. 'Do you approve of the setting?' he asked her, her grinning at the setting. It was a neutral setting for both of them- it was a gorgeous red room, full of colour.   
She went around the room, adding a few light touches before waving her hand over the back wall, adding the finishing touches before standing back to check out her handiwork. Michael stepped up next to her, checking out what she'd added. Back in reality, both were resting next to each other.

'I approve, like my finishing touch?' She'd added 'M.G 4 L.P' on the wall, surrounded by his symbol. His symbol was everywhere he realised. He liked it. There was something missing- her symbol. He added it to the wall. Pointing it out, he told her that it was her symbol in Antarian. She melted at that, kissing him slow but surely. He took the hint. He kissed her back, taking just enough control of it to make her lose her control. This was their night of firsts together.

Liz used her control to make him lose his and was rewarded by him pinning her in place. He growled in her ear 'You're mine!', pressing himself against her, causing her to gasp against him, she nipped his ear in response. 'Then take me!' was her answer, her tone soft, sexy and husky. 'I will!' he huskily whispered, pulling her with him to the bed, taking her down into his heat with him. She willingly went under with him, her own heat joining his until both were simmering together, burning them up.

His hands were everywhere, his top had gone flying under her curious hands, he lifted her up to remove hers, hands exploring her body. 'You're perfect.' .Her bra went next, making her gasp in surprise. Arching into his touch, she was gone. To Michael, she was perfect, lost under him, his for the taking. She was his. He was hers. They were each others.  
Without slowing down, his mouth latched onto her breast, her gasping surprise before moaning in need for more, much more. He gave it, undoing her jeans with one hand, the other holding her firmly in place to lift her hips and slide them off, neither of them wearing shoes in their minds. Her jeans gone, his hand explored her completely. She was ready for him. 

Liz was melting with intense pleasure, his mouth and hands were driving her crazy. It was then she realised that he still had his jeans on. She had to turn the tables on him to remove his jeans. Gently tugging his head away with a rueful regret, she kissed him, getting both of his hands in hers and turning him onto his back, arms above his head. Grinning down at him, she finally had the upper hand. 'Now I've got you!' Her head dipped slowly, nipping his chest until she reached a tender nipple. With a quick nip, he gasped and she smirked. It was time to make them even.

Using her powers to hold him in place, she quickly unbuckled his belt and carefully undid his jeans, sliding them down easily and they hit the floor. Her hand glided over him slowly and he groaned, feeling himself jump at her touch. He wondered exactly how far she had gone, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or unsure of herself. She had done enough of that to herself. It was another reason he had chosen their dream plain, it gave her control. 

He stopped her action reluctantly, as he asked her carefully 'Just how far have you gone on this before?' She sat back, her hand brushing her hair forward, her shyness coming in. Blushing, she bit her lip, answering ''We've already gone further than I have with anyone else before.' She let go with of his hands with her power. He rolled his eyes at her shyness before smiling, using his power to bring her forward to lay her down next to him, his arms coming around her to hold her next to him. He whispered in her ear 'Then the next part we do together. This is a first for both of us.' 

She looked at him in complete surprise, granted Maria hadn't told her everything but she had said he was inventive. She was right. Michael's eyebrow rose at her thoughts. Maria had told her that! He shook his head. Leaning forward, he wiped her thoughts clean with a searing kiss. It was time to get back to them and was glad when she willingly went with him back to their seductive heat.

He took over, knowing she needed a guide and rolled her onto her back, his hands sliding down her knickers and pulling them off her. Her hands went to his boxers, sliding them down and he kicked them off. Settling back on top of her, she moaned at the sensations going through her. 

'Things felt this good now, when in physical reality, this would be mind blowing' was her single thought before being forced to abandon them completely by an eye rolling Michael, who had decided that if she could think THAT, he really needed to up the anti here and he had reached between them to some more exploring. It was enough to make her mindless AND thoughtless for once. He grinned in male satisfaction at her breathless cry of 'OH! Don't stop please.'. 

He didn't intend to, only to suck in a deep breath at her touching him lightly. His power stopped her, pinning both her hands to the bed. He used his power to send a spark of heat through his other hand, her hips rising in response and a look of intense pleasure on her face. Taking advantage of the situation, he sent a few more sparks, smirking in pleasure at how far he had already taken her. Just knowing he was the first to do this felt damn good as it was. He sent her easily flying over the edge screaming his name, leaving her shaking in his arms. 'Damn, I can't even describe this' was the only thing she could breathlessly whisper, high on pure pleasure. He let go of her hands, content that she would just lie there, lost in the pleasure he had created in her mind. He was aware in reality he'd left her body physically shaking from the pleasure going through her mind and he'd got her off in both realms- mental and physical. Now, THAT made him smirk in complete male satisfaction. She was dazed but coming around from her position lying on the bed, looking at him in shock at what he had just done to her. He DID have a reputation of being inventive to live up to.

'WOW!' was all she could say. 'She was completely speechless. He had made her stop thinking entirely. She couldn't believe THAT! She was surprised she could even think right now after that, she was still floating in pure bliss and that was just the foreplay. She had been wrong before, love making here WILL blow her away, in reality, it will drive her crazy. How had she got so damn lucky?!'. 

Michael just smirked at her thoughts. He'd driven her crazy and they weren't finished it. His amber whisky eyes burning with a bronze fire, he kissed her slowly, aware of his own need, arranging her lightly before moving forward, making them both groan at the contact. Knowing he wanted to know the truth, she had made sure the proof he would want to find was still there. 

He groaned, eyes flying open at the proof he'd found, knowing it was her way of answering his unspoken question. He swallowed, knowing his next action would change everything between them, here at least if not in reality. He meet her eyes, hers reassuring with a coffee fire. She shrugged. 'You did want to know the truth' was all she could say. He nodded and asked her 'Are you sure?', relieved when she nodded 'Yes, I'm sure'. With an 'I love you' and a heated kiss, he moved and claimed her for himself completely, in her mind and heart and soul at least. He swept her hair out of her face with one hand, resting his balance on his other one. 'Are you ok?' he asked gently, aware she was new to this, having felt the evidence disappear after he'd moved forward. She was officially now his. She nodded, 'I'm ok, you can move now. I love you too.'. 

He kissed her lightly, moving again and she caught his rhythm, losing herself all over again with him right there with her all the way until they both went sailing over the edge together, shouting each others names at the same time. Back on the bed, both were left shaking from the intensity of it. In the dream plain, both were shaking in each others arms, still coming down from an amazing high. He carefully moved off her and snuggled her into his arms. Liz couldn't even speak or think, she was too lost still. So was he.

After a while, both had floated back down to earth in their minds. Coming around properly, it was Michael who stirred first, he smiled down at his girl, knowing that here she was his girl. He had been her first and would be her last. He knew it would be exactly the same when he made love to her in reality. Either way, he would be her last, there was no one else now for her. Sean wouldn't get near her now. She stirred and yawned. 'Tired?' she nodded, adding 'That wore me out. It was amazing though, thank you', pressing a kiss to his cheek, content to lie there. 'Are you ready to get back to reality now?' she nodded.

With that, they opened their eyes back on the bed. Liz snuggled into him and closed her eyes, easily falling to sleep in her blanket of bliss. Michael kissed her hair, cleaned them both up and followed her into sleep, wrapped in his own blanket of bliss.

Michael woke up a bit later on and found his arms empty, there was a note. She was reading about Harvard. Sighing, he got up to find her. He found her sat with a copy of 'Harvard for Dummies' that Max had got out for her, reading all the questions and noting them down with all the answers. She was going to ace this interview. He coughed. She looked up, ''Hi, she smiled at his smirk, well I do need to do something for Harvard tonight.'' He just gave her a heated look of 'Really, is that the best you came come up with?' and she just blushed. Striding his way to his girl, he took the book out of her hands, put in her notes as a bookmark and put it closed on the table. 

Pulling her to her feet, he kissed her senseless, remembering her response to him in the dream plain. It was official, Max was a complete idiot and he had his dream girl. He left her standing just. She rested against him, getting her breath back. He knew he was good. With her hand on his shoulder, she pushed herself away. She had something else on her mind and he was too damn good at distracting her. He just looked at her. 

Something was wrong and it wasn't to do with him. He brushed her mind and found darkness, black and death. Mixed in were those suicidal thoughts he'd first sensed hidden away. 'How close had she come?' He needed to voice his thoughts somehow. She beat him to it. ''I'll show you what I've taken out from behind the wall.'' He nodded and both moved to the couch. Once seated, she brought them both to the darkness in her mind. 'This what I've been living with.'. 

He was horrified, no wonder she'd struggled. What he sensed behind the wall felt like the end of the world. Her world. She'd been struggling with all this on her own and then lost Alex to Tess, unwittingly by her own actions from what she'd told him. Looking around he spotted the one thing he hoped he wouldn't see- Alex's grave. He read the inscription. Under the name and date was written A dear friend, a Musketeer, gone too soon.   
This was killing her slowly. She'd written that. He needed to find her NOW. Looking around, he found her torturing herself in the midst of agony and deepest despair. She was on her knees in pain, sobbing. He hugged her, saying the one thing she needed to hear. 'I forgive you, you are forgiven. I love you, you are my girl and I love you. I will NEVER stop loving you ever, you've got me for life now, so let this go. It's time to forgive yourself.' She sobbed harder. 

Then the black started to disappear bit by bit until there was a bit left by her head. 'Say the words Parker, please, just forgive yourself, for Alex.' She nodded, finally saying the words that had been eluding her, 'I forgive myself, oh Alex I'm so sorry.' She broke down completely, finally letting her own agony out. All he could do was hold her, wishing she could tell him why she was even like this. Something or someone had broken her badly and he had no clue how to fix it but he would help her to get past this. Damn Tess. How was she connected to all this and how was Maxwell? 

The last bit of black vanished. All that was left was Alex's grave. He looked down at her, unsure of how she was. She'd passed out on him, worn out. He careful sent her back to reality, thinking up a white rose to put on Alex's grave. He knelt down carefully putting the rose on the grave, waving his hand over the stone. It read Good bye Alex. 

He stood up and with a hand on his friends grave, he gripped it tightly in remorse himself. 'Good bye Alex, I'm sorry too and I forgive myself too.' Smiling in bittersweet sadness, he blinked as the grave vanished and smiled properly in relief. She had finally let go and forgiven herself. He left her mind, relieved she'd be ok. Now all that was left was that wall. It terrified her.

He came to reality, relieved she was asleep but OK. He found her next to him, tears on her face. She'd been through hell and hadn't told anyone. He suspected Maria knew something. Maria had never mentioned it though or about Rath. She knew about that too. That meant something had happened. Liz hadn't mentioned a word.

Liz woke up later, saw he was asleep and saw her mind was finally clear. Checking the wall was up, she looked around with relief. It was clear thanks to Michael. She wasn't sure how much more she could stand of it before it overwhelmed her. She went back to reality and snuggled up to her boyfriend, able to get a good nights sleep. 

Morning came and woke them up, groaning at the light shining through the room. Liz sat up first, only to be tugged down again by a half asleep Michael, who wanted his pillow back. Liz looked around. The evidence! Shrugging off Michael's arm, waking him up with a grunt, she got up and hid the evidence. Reaching his arm out, he couldn't find her or a note. 'Where was she?' he wondered, sitting up in alarm, turning his head at hearing her walk back into the room, looking relieved. At his questioning look, she shrugged. ''I was hiding the evidence.''. He nodded, patting the sofa for her to sit down. 

Once settled, he kissed her good morning. ''Why didn't you wait wake up with me?'' ''We left the evidence out last night. I was just hiding it and coming back. I didn't want to wake you up yet.'' ''You were my pillow'' he grumbled, pulling her into his lap. There was a knock at the door. Liz went to get up, only to be stopped by his arm. ''I'm getting the door Michael, not walking into danger.'' She ducked under his arm and opened the door. It was Kyle. He was still shaken. ''Liz, are you ok?'' She hugged him tightly, reassuring him. ''Come in Kyle, I'm fine.'' She lead him in, shutting the door and sitting him down next to Michael. 

Michael had been watching Kyle's reaction to Liz's actions last night, he hoped she would think twice about doing a stunt like that again. This would surely get it through to her. She was calm though, as if there was nothing to worry about. It was then he checked her thoughts. She was nowhere near calm. She had yet to properly handle last night and was putting Kyle first before herself again. It was a good thing she had him now.  
Kyle had only one thing to ask her. ''Liz, promise me you won't do that again please? I can't lose you.'' Liz couldn't promise that easily, knowing what she did. She promised what she could instead. ''I promise I won't be in a situation where you could lose me again.'' Kyle had accepted that. He couldn't. He knew what she wasn't saying. He didn't like it. Whatever this secret was, it was big and in some way, ruled her decisions. She wasn't free of it. He had to rein her in now before she got killed. She was still running.

Kyle was asking what evidence they had found. Liz showed him. Kyle was surprised by what they had. It was enough to expose them completely. Now he got why she'd risked her life and killed to protect them. If the FBI got this, it was over. Relieved she was ok, he got ready to leave for school. Liz got her stuff together before going to the bathroom to get changed. It was too normal. Kyle was fine but Liz wasn't. He knew that. Sighing at his girlfriends stubbornness, he got ready for school too.

They left and drove to the Crash Down, Liz bringing her bag up to her room, saying hi to her dad on the way. He followed, determined to confront her on this. He stood in her bedroom doorway, arms crossed. She had her back to him, finally counting the cost of her actions- 4 people dead by her hand, literally. This wasn't her. This is what Max had done to her. He'd forced her hand and made her kill, again. She'd lived this time, just. She sobbed. She hated this. A strong hand turned her around and into strong arms that just held her. ''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill those guards. I had only knocked them out in self defence. I hoped they would wake up and get out after the fire I caused in the room got too far. They never did. The other two I don't regret. They were in it together. I'm not a killer Michael but I had no choice. Can you get that?'' He nodded. ''Yeah, I get it. Just don't let it destroy you.'' She laughed. ''It's a bit too late for that.'' He looked sharply at her, holding her chin to look at him. 

''What do you mean by THAT?'' he whispered, the radio was on and that Bryan Adams song was on again. ''Listen to the song lyrics. I'm free by my own actions based on certain events, whether good or bad.'' He backed up and listened. Her secret held her, he was sure of it now. It had prompted her to kill. This was bad and she was trapped by it with no way out. Alex's death had been her price for her actions in this secret. He had to get her out, somehow. He hugged her again, this time in reassurance. All he could do was whisper in her ear ''It'll be ok. I promise you I will find a way to get you out of this. I love you.''. 

She nodded. ''Let's get you to school.'' His voice was gentle, his caress light, full of understanding, a finger softly wiping her tears away. He moved past her and picked up her bag, leading her back downstairs to where Kyle was waiting with her dad. Her dad noticed him carrying her bag and smiled. He knew now there was something between them. He approved. Looking at his daughter, he smiled, asking ''How did the Harvard homework go?'' ''It went well dad, I'm going to ace this interview.'' She smiled, hugging him. ''We'd better get going to school. I'll see you later dad, bye.'' Kissing his cheek, she left leaving the other two to trail behind her. They waved goodbye to her dad and left, unsure of her behaviour. 

In the car, Kyle spoke first in concern. ''Are you really ok?'' She nodded, ''I will be', smiling at Michael. It was later on after they had arrived at school when Kyle noticed Liz had been missing during the free period and now had been missing during AP Science, her favourite subject. He ran into Michael in the hallway. He was worried. Michael noticed his face. He stopped and crossed his arms, his expression unreadable. ''What is it Valenti?'', his voice stern with a silent command of 'TELL ME!'. Kyle glanced down, then looked at him, finally telling him ''Liz is missing, I haven't seen her during the free period and now she isn't in AP Science. I'm worried, she's really not herself. She was meant to meet up with me.''.

Michael scrubbed his hand over his face, frustrated. She'd gone missing. Again. Was she even safe? He reached out his thoughts to her, relieved that he had this option after Nasedo kidnapping her and scaring her out of her wits. He had never seen her that terrified before. Nasedo had got to her ever since until he had died. He had shaken her completely. She hadn't said completely what she'd seen but it had been enough. He sighed in relief when Liz replied. Then he frowned, she sounded teary. Her thoughts came through loud and clear with a slight sniff. ' I'm ok. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry. I just need to deal with this by myself for now. I'm in the eraser room.'. 

He mentally nodded in relief, saying out loud to Kyle ''She's in the eraser room. She'll be ok. She just needs some time out.'' Kyle nodded. ''I'll let her teacher know. I hope she'll be ok.'' He left, leaving a concerned Michael on his own. He turned on his heel to the eraser room, knocking on the door at the sight of the melted lock. ''Let me in Liz, preferably before I get into trouble please?'' Sighing unhappily as the lock unmelted and the door opened, he let himself into the room, closing it behind him relocking and remelting the door. Turning to face her, he was ready to yell at her for hiding like this and stopped. She was a mess, worse than in the vision at the academy. She was counting the cost on her own terms and it tore painfully at his heart to see. 

She was curled up on the floor, lowering her hand back down to the ground, sobbing at what she had done and why. She hadn't moved, too overwhelmed by what she felt. Acting on instinct, he knelt next to her and carefully moved her into his arms. She had to know she wasn't alone in this. Liz sobbed in his arms, devastated at the destruction she had caused. He let her cry it out, knowing she needed to. When she was done, he just held her until she spoke.

''Thank you for not trying to fix this for me and letting me handle this my own way with your support. I realise I'm not alone with any of this now and I should have told you where I was. I'm sorry.'' He gripped her tighter, kissing her hair lightly with a whispered ''Thank you for finally letting me in. I'm not mad and it's ok. Can you get up now?'' At her nod, he helped her up. Dusting her and him down with his hand, he wiped her tears away gently with a tender smile and a loving look in his eyes. ''You are forgiven, now just forgive yourself. Can you do that for me please?'' She nodded. He smirked, there she was hiding just beneath the surface. She whispered ''I forgive myself for myself'', meeting his smirk with her own heated smile, drawing him down to her slowly, kissing him slowly. 

Kissing on it's own was not quite enough anymore for either of them. Being together on the dream plain had been intense and now they both wanted more in reality to see just how well it matched up. Michael knew it was time to address it. He pulled away, relunctantly from her, panting to regain control. ''We need boundaries now. We'll talk later. Now you need to get to class for Harvard.'' He made sure she was ok, gave her her bag and unmelting the door, unlocked it and let her out. After a quick kiss good bye, she hurried off. 

He was left standing in the room. He knew how she'd hurt and equally knew the darkness behind her shield was gradually disappearing. Sooner or later, he would see everything. He just hoped it was sooner. Nothing would make him run from her now. With a sigh of frustration, he got his bag and left.


	15. The Shard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance to right a wrong and a fixed point in time.

The rest of the school went ok - Liz had been able to focus on her school work, Michael had been able to relax, mentally connected to his girl to check she was safe, enabling him to be able to concentrate fully on his work and Kyle had been able to relax, knowing Liz was ok.

It was the end of the day when their shifts had ended at the diner for that night when Michael approached her cautiously, his hand in his pocket. Liz was wiping down a table listening to the radio. It was Daughtry's It's Not Over playing in the background and she was singing along, suspiciously a bit teary. This was about Max for her and her reasoning for her actions were partly about saving Michael and Isabel. She was lost in the thoughts of Future Max when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head, she jumped at seeing her boyfriend standing next to her. As she wondered when he had walked up to her without her noticing, he frowned at the look of suffocating pain and guilt on her face. It was then he noticed the song lyrics. She bit her lip at the chorus. 

He could make this right for her. He withdrew his hand from his pocket a shard of the Granolith he'd found in the lab, holding it out to her shaking hand. She'd gone pale, remembering the shard that had killed her in her dream. Swallowing, she looked shakily up at him, his face startled by her reaction, ''Where did you get this?'' she whispered, eyes darting to it. She knew this was related to the Granolith, his gut told him that. Carefully looking at her face, he wondered what else she knew. He was willing to bet a lot more than she was ready to tell. He steadily answered her ''It was in the lab that night. Why do you ask?'' She looked down, unable to fully answer. She had found a second one in Metachem herself and had it hidden at home. She shrugged her answer, ''I was just wondering.''. 

He wasn't fooled, she knew what this meant- more than he did. Once again, she was trapped by her secret, unable to answer. He growled under his breath. The sooner she was free of this, the happier he'd be and the happier they could be as a couple. He just hoped this helped. She took it from him, steadying her grip. Focusing her energy on the crystal, acting on instinct she gasped as it glowed greeny blue in her hand. Energy began to swirl around them, making Michael draw her closer to him. She enclosed his hand on hers and pulled him with her. They emerged by a shimmering light, the Granolith's light casting rainbows of colours around them. 

Michael held her closer, only for her to push him away gently and put her hand on the Granolith, acting completely on instinct. Michael's eyes widened in panic. He moved forward, he was about to lose her, permanently and found himself held back by an unknown force. He couldn't move, he was stuck whereever this place was. It had to be in their minds. 'You are correct, Rath, you are indeed in your minds together. My apologies, you prefer Michael.'. It was a gentle but ancient sounding voice, full of life and wisdom and it somehow had his girlfriend transfixed. 

This was scaring him. She hadn't moved. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing, thank God. She was nodding at something, whispering she was sure. 'What was she sure about?', wondering at the question and about to ask when a lilting laugh echoed in his head 'You'll see soon enough.' The voice was full of his unanswered questions and intriguingly, none of the answers. The answers were all to do with Liz instead. She had finally nodded in argument to something. Scared she'd do something riskier than before, he spoke up frantically ''Undo it. I CAN'T LOSE YOU PLEASE? Liz, I love you, please don't do this to me, to US!''.

It was the first time he had ever said the word 'us' out loud in context to them and Liz froze. Turning her head to face her terrified boyfriend, who was desperately pleading with his eyes for her to step back to him, she shook her head, looking down at her feet before firmly meeting his terrified eyes, resolve in her eyes. His eyes blazed back at her in a fire tinted sherry gaze that scorched through her. 'Come back NOW!' was the command in them. She couldn't, she WAS doing this for them. Taking a step back, faltering under his unwavering gaze, she reached out to touch the Granolith, his gaze flickering at the movement back to her eyes. Michael's eyes widening at the realisation he COULDN'T stop her, he screamed ''NO!'' as her hand made contact and there was a bright light flashing around them.

They had arrived at the diner, only it wasn't their diner. He immediately hugged her in relief, his anger being replaced with bewilderment when he saw another Liz come out, packing. She was in a state, muttering to herself. The Liz watching knew why, on the counter was 2 rings. Max and Michael's. The song playing was You can't take me by Bryan Adams. She was running. The Michael watching knew she was running. Then he noticed his other self was there awake and watching the other Liz, even though he was pretending to be asleep in their booth. He knew he was missing something. Even the other him knew something, he could tell. Something was making the other Liz run, the same thing that had almost made his Liz run and it was to do with him. It was all linked to the same event. That was his ring on the counter right next to what he suspected was Max's. He looked at his Liz. She was pale. Then Alex's name was mentioned. She went white. 

She stepped out of the shadows. Her thoughts completely blocked. ''Wait...'' she called to her alternative self, who looked at her, pale but understanding. ''I have a warning. Take Alex with you, his life is in danger. Tess is the enemy. She is my reality at least.'' ''Are you sure?'' came her double's cautious reply. She nodded. ''Alex is dead by her hand in my reality.''. Her double was shocked, was it her fault? Liz looked down. It WAS her fault, her double blamed herself. She phoned Alex. Liz added ''Track down Ava, Tess's duplicate and she'll heal Alex for you from Tess's mind warp. Try New York City. Also you WILL get powers later on yourself.''. The other her nodded, answering Alex as he picked up the phone. Michael noticed the other him watching his girlfriend, frowning. 

He realised the other him knew her secret. He also knew from the look of concern on the other him's face that this was bad. Bad enough to prevent him from stopping her from running. His Liz stepped back to hide in the shadows, shaking. He itched to hold her but sensed she HAD to do this herself, for them. He held himself back, glancing at his double's face watching her. The other him knew alright, the question was how. The other Liz was talking on the phone to Alex. It was then he realised what his Liz was doing- saving the other Alex's life by him running away with her. That must be the reason why the other him wasn't stopping her. This other Liz had a chance at a way out and she was taking it, bringing Alex with her and it was his girl giving them the chance to do it, knowing she couldn't do this for herself yet. He smiled proudly at her, his smile becoming a smirk at the thought she was his. 

The other him had been watching due to the shard allowing him access and had been unsurprised to see another him and another Liz. This Liz was struggling under the weight of her secret, a secret the other him didn't know about but suspected. He only knew because he had followed his Liz around for that whole 48 hours and had seen her with the future versions of Maxwell and himself. He'd seen her setup the scene with Kyle, he'd seen her heart break, he'd seen EVERYTHING but hadn't said a word, knowing she'd promised she wouldn't say a word. He knew he WOULDN'T stop her from running because of it. He was willing to bet the Liz now hiding in the shadows had been through a similar thing but the him in her universe hadn't done the actions he had taken. He shook his head. He needed to let the Liz visiting tonight know. The interesting thing was the other him and other Liz were definitely a couple. He hid his grin.

Alex was walking into the diner now, hugging the other Liz with his bag ready to go. She'd told him he was in danger over the phone and had invited him to join her visiting her aunt in California. He'd accepted, unnerved by her tone. She was scared. He noticed her bag on the counter, asking her ''Are you sure?'' she nodded, ''Do you remember what I said in jail once?'', he nodded ''I believe that you believe, OK I'll go.". Liz hugged him, whispering "Thank you.". It was directed at the other her too, who nodded as they left together, leaving the two rings behind and a note addressed to Michael to let the others know for her. One ring had been put with a different note, addressed to Max stating she was sorry.

The door closed behind them, it was over here at least. Thank goodness for that! Liz sighed in relief, eyes opening startled when the other Michael spoke up. Her Michael blinked. The other Michael got up and stretched, looking directly at her. She was stunned. She was speechless when he sauntered over to the counter, picking up the note, casually reading it before putting it in his pocket. His hand scooped his future self's ring up on it's chain and headed over to her, a knowing look in his eye. She gasped, he knew! 

He laughed at that. Hugging her, he whispered in her ear "I know alright. I believe this belongs to you, he slipped the ring and chain into her pocket, I saw everything that happened here, you were the third person to visit her tonight. In the future, you weren't with Max but had eloped to marry the future Michael in your reality.''. Her eyes wide, whispering back in stunned disbelief "WHAT?!". 

He nodded, ''Yep, so how much of a threat is Tess?'', she answered ''In my reality, she is a threat, she's not on our side and played us, getting Max pregnant and taking the Granolith with her. If I am right, STOP HER PLEASE?!''. He nodded, whispering in answer to her plea, ''Consider it done.''. She relaxed against him, ''THANK YOU!'', "You're welcome.'' He grinned at her, leading her out of the shadows to where her Michael was waiting, arm out to bring her to him, holding her close to him.   
He asked his other self "Why were you here tonight, isn't the diner a bit cramped to sleep in?''. The other him laughed, a rich, full sound, his eyes sparkling with mirth at that.

''The Granolith told me to be here tonight, to see you- he looked at Liz seriously- I have a message for you. IT IS OVER. It is time for you to stop running. Just deal with Tess and leave it at that. This hasn't destroyed you yet. It will soon. Stop it NOW.''. As Liz nodded, pale, her Michael finally snapped. Pointing at his duplicate with a threatening finger, he stated "You know. How?". His other self nodded, glancing at Liz "I followed the Liz here for the entire time. I know EVERYTHING. It's up to her to tell you instead.''.

Michael heard his girlfriend gasp in shock, shaking in shock. 'Did that include her night of humiliation?' she wondered, grasping her boyfriends arm at his double's ''Yes, everything and I also know why she can't tell you. She's promised she wouldn't to the wrong man. If it was the right man, you would know by now", his voice firm but précised, confirming what she had suspected- him giving her the ring now made sense. She was dating her last future husband now. He was right- the ring was hers. Michael looked at her, wondering what THAT meant. He really needed to know exactly what she was thinking right NOW. 

She had frozen on him, emotionally overwhelmed, her emotions leaking out from under her wall. She just stared at the other him, stunned by what she now knew and was fighting back the tears, knowing why her Future Michael, her husband hadn't come through. He had died. She burst into tears. Both Michael's were equally startled but for different reasons. Her Michael was worried this trip was too much for her, the other him was startled because he had just realised the only reason the future Michael hadn't visited her was because he had died. She hadn't known anything from him because he hadn't be there. All she'd had was Max's truths instead and they had ALMOST destroyed her. He was glad she was dating her Michael NOW!

Acting on instinct, he stepped forward to bring her out of his double's arms and hugged her, whispering ''I'm so sorry for all your losses'', kissing her cheek. She whispered back her thanks before stepping back and being pulled back into her boyfriends loving arms. They shared a last look of thanks, before he stepped back completely, nodding to the wall. ''Your rides here, take care of her, she'll need it by the time this is over. You are meant to be with her, not Max.''. He'd glanced at Liz as he'd spoken. 

Looking at Liz one last time, he walked out of the diner doors, locking up behind him to find his own future with a certain petite brunette that was on the run tonight, intent on tracking her down and healing Alex himself from what he had strongly suspected was a deep mind warp.

The other Michael guided his Liz to the shimmering wall and they stepped in together, landing back in their frozen bodies back in their own reality. Checking the time, only 5 minutes had passed. He glanced at Liz, who needed sleep. Locking up with a wave of his hand, he walked her to her room and her bed. He had a promise to keep himself now and he'd keep it. 

Helping her to remove her shoes, he tucked her into bed and sat next to her, holding her hand until she slept. His head was spinning from tonight. He'd seen the differences in the other him- he was lighter, happier. He'd even laughed. He glanced at Liz, suddenly wondering who had healed Liz in that reality- Max or him. He bet it was him. The closeness to Liz, the other him knowing something was off or having a habit of visiting Liz or whatever the difference was, he'd followed her and knew the full story. He knew the other Liz hadn't known he'd known from his look on his face. He'd kept quiet for her sake. Thinking tonight through, he wondered why she hadn't helped to bring back Alex here, realising that his death here had become a fixed event. It would have changed everything. She couldn't risk that for the rest of the group or potentially erasing them entirely.

Kissing her goodnight, whispering a thanks for her sacrifice tonight, apologising to Alex in his heart, he left through her bedroom window, locking it behind him.


	16. The Other's Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things can change... Maria and Billy are now a couple. Some kisses too. Warning of attempted suicide.

The next morning, Liz had a call from Maria. She was coming home and Billy was following her- he hadn't left her side since she had been almost strangled by a stranger last week and now they were officially an item. Liz had gasped. She had been right about events remodelling themselves. She was convinced now that Isabel, Jesse and Max would have their story to tell. Maria had also said she had some news of her own and she'd find out when she got home that evening. Then Maria had asked about her and Michael. Liz had been coy at first, eventually telling her best friend that yes, it WAS official, she and Michael were now dating. Maria's squeal of joy for her had been a welcome reply. Then they talked for an hour about everything with the demo and New York. By the time, she had hung up, she was happy. Maria would be home soon. 

She wandered downstairs and saw Michael setting up. Kissing him on the cheek, he turned and kissed her properly, his arm sweeping around her waist, deepening the kiss dramatically after last nights events. Her arms had wrapped around his neck. They pulled apart at her dad's cough. Her dad looked at both of them go bright red at being caught out. Stepping into a more fatherly stance, he asked the key question that had been bugging him "Michael, are you dating my daughter?" Uncomfortably, Michael nodded, scratching his eyebrow and looking away, ready to be yelled at. Liz recognised now it was up to her to step up. 

She took his hand and faced her dad. "We are dating dad, yes. Michael is helping me get into Harvard. He's supports me the way Max didn't. I'm sorry for telling you sooner. Things have been busy lately, she corrected her wording, busy with the cafe and school I mean. I am being completely respected and nothing more physical will happen until the right time after Harvard and we are in the proper place and time for it to happen. Can you live with that?" she asked apprehensively, clinging onto Michael's hand for dear life. Michael had been surprised Liz had spoken up for them to her dad, she was as nervous as he was. Both were relieved when her dad smiled at them. He wanted to speak to Michael alone about his intentions.

"Michael, I understand things have been busy with the Crash Down lately, so can I talk with you now?", it was an order. Michael nodded, looking briefly at his girlfriend reassuringly and walked into her dad's office with him. Closing the door, Mr Parker sat down behind his desk and looked closely at a tense Michael, sensing he wanted to do the right thing, telling him straight "I believe you have something to ask me."His voice was paternal, reminding Michael this was her dad talking now, not his boss. 

He nodded, standing straight, respectful in his stance. Mr Parker was already impressed. Michael cleared his throat, looked him straight in the eye, asking him "Can I have permission to date your daughter please? I promise to respect her, respect your rules and my intentions are purely honourable towards her. She means a great deal to me, I love her and I can't imagine my life now without her in it.". He looked away, uncomfortable at saying such a long speech that touched on his own feelings and emotions so much but she was worth it. 

Her dad sat back impressed by speech. He uncrossed his arms, smiling at Michael. He decided he approved of his daughters choice this time. He grinned, saying in a fatherly tone "You can date Liz, Michael but here are the rules: The first rule is with dates, she is to be home by 10 at the latest, no sneaking out later than that. Harvard is too important. The second rule is respect her. You hurt her or break her heart, I hurt you. I can make you wish you were never born. I won't even ban you from the Crash Down as you do work her but I can make you suffer for hurting my daughter.".

He took a deep breath and went on to say "The third rule is simple. Treat Liz well, how she deserves to be treated. I had heard Max Evans got another girl pregnant. You do that, you WON'T know what's hit you. Then again, I suspect you were upset by what Max did to Liz too. I noticed you watching her a bit more closely during that time, particularly after Alex died. She took that hard. I did note that Liz was alone more during that time. I won't ask why but I did come down the night after Alex's funeral to see her crying her eyes out over the prom photo on her own.". 

His eyes went hard, looking directly at Michael "If that ever happens again, there should damn well be a good reason for it, is THAT understood?" his tone harsh. Michael nodded, wincing at the thought of Liz feeling alone and outcast and not believed by anyone, crying on her own. One of her best friends had just died and she had been left out in the cold on her own, worst still she had been right!  
He promised himself that it would NEVER happen again.  
He looked at Mr Parker. "Sir, I can promise you here and now that will NEVER happen again, she will always have my support from this point on. I agree to all your rules. Thank you for letting me date her", putting his hand out to shake Mr Parkers, who meet him halfway.

Mr Parker smiled at him, letting go of his hand. "Good, now that's sorted, let's put my daughter out of her misery of waiting, come on and welcome to the family son.". He'd put his arm around Michael's shoulder to pat his other shoulder, leading him out to Liz.

Liz had been pacing when they walked out of her dad's office. Her dad's smile was her answer. She smiled back, waiting for the official answer from him. "I'm fine with this. The standard rules still apply of course.". She nodded, "Of course. Thank you dad.". With that, she hugged him, being hugged back before going to Michael and hugging him. He hugged her for all he was worth. He needed to ask her about that night her dad had mentioned, it lined up with the night Sean had mentioned to him. She had been too alone and had nearly ended things for herself at the time. He just needed to know exactly how far she had gone.

With her dad leaving them be, he took her over to one side. "How far did you go to nearly end things for you?" he asked her, his voice tense. She stilled. He mentally swore. She had been close and hadn't told anyone in the group. No wonder she had accepted her fate with that bomb. He should have never left her alone. 

She quietly answered, noting how tense he was, "I was close a few times. Once after Alex's wake that night, if it hadn't been for the Thai delivery guy showing me the first clue of one's and zero's for Alex's signature, I honestly don't know what would have happened. I had just seen one of my best friends be buried and then been frozen out from the group in one day. Maria didn't even believe me until I had proof.". 

Her eyes was blazing at him- he had hit a sore spot. She paced away from him, her anger rolling in waves around her. He winced, oh yeah, he had definitely screwed up here. She glanced at him, anger in her eyes, "I get why you walked out. I heard you that day in the classroom. I knew then you didn't believe me either. I was alone. It was then I went to Alex's grave that evening. I didn't have the strength left to continue, not alone. Thank goodness for Sean that night. He saw me drinking that night and took it out of my hands. All he did was hug me and kiss my hair and say how sorry he was.". She smiled at the memory, the anger melting away into relief and hope. Michael felt jealous of Sean in that moment. 

She hadn't said everything though. He could tell. One thing jumped to mind- pain killers and alcohol. She hadn't planned that, had she? She didn't say. He closed his eyes, unable to believe it. His Liz planning suicide and Sean had been the one to save her, not knowing what she was planning. He really owed Sean for this. Liz shook her head, shaking the memories away. She wanted to focus on her and Michael now. This just confirmed his suspicions. He let it go for now. He had his answer. He just wanted it to never happen again.

Liz was setting up the last table, saying that Maria was back that evening. Then he remembered. "Isabel called, she, Jesse and Max are back today too. They have Ava with them.". She smiled. "I've missed Ava. It'll be good to see her again". Michael sighed, running his hand through his hair, walking over to her and took her hands in his "You weren't alone when Alex died. Maria was just being Maria. Isabel and I did believe your idea. Max refused to. Kyle did believe your idea too. What did it was you blaming Max or Isabel's connection or me or Tess..." he trailed off at that, seeing the look on her face. He had gone too far. She pushed him away. Maria had told him she hadn't and Tess had killed Alex. 

Looking away from him, her emotions mixed about that memory now, she was able to say "Thank you for telling me that but DON'T EVER mention that bitch's name to me ever again. I'm still paying for that particular mistake.". She looked back at him, her pain of that memory in her eyes. He put his hand out to her as a peace offering. She nodded, accepting it for what it was, allowing him to bring her into his arms. "I'm sorry" he muttered into her hair, "You're forgiven" she whispered back, looking up at him with a smile. Meeting her smile with his, he reached for her chin, firmly pressing his lips to hers. 

Luckily it was a slow saturday and the two worked together well for most of the day. It was Liz who heard the doorbell ring first. She saw Maria walk in and meet her halfway in a hug. Michael was walking in and smirked. The musketeers were back together and both were safe now. "Welcome back.". He was immediately engulfed in a giant hug from Maria. "Space boy, I've missed you. Now have you been taking good care of my best friend since I gave my permission for you two to date?". 

His eyes flickered to Liz, saying "Ask Liz to show you her pendant from me", his eyes flashing a deep amber at what she was wearing around her neck. His claim to her. Maria looked at the back of the 'P' pendant in wonder. "Is that Antarian? What does it say?" "It say's Michael. It was my way of declaring my feelings for her. It worked.". Michael answered her. Maria's jaw dropped, having noticed the 'Parker' engraved next to it. Liz was speechless- she knew it linked to him but his name next to her nickname from him together. He hadn't been kidding when he had said she was his already. "Seriously, huh?! Wow" was all Liz could say. 

Maria shook her head at her friends face and laughed. "Wow, you really did a romantic number on her. I haven't seen her this quiet ever and that's a good thing.". Liz was just finding her voice again in stunned awe "I knew it was linked to Michael but I didn't realise it was his name! That means the other.." she never finished her sentence. He had kissed her to shut her up in the most passionate way possible. "Finished rambling yet?" he smirked at her when he let her breath again. She nodding dumbly, his smirk became his typical trademark smirk at having completely upset his 'Little Miss Scientist's' way of thinking. Maria just watched them intrigued at how well they worked together. He was good for her. Really good for her. He kept her on her toes and she kept him balanced. She approved. Really approved. 

She grinned as Liz finally found her voice again to protest. "That move wasn't fair. Seriously, you can't kiss someone mid sentence like tha..." 'Ok, apparently he could...' was her only thought as he skillfully obliterated that thought, making her effortlessly senseless. He pulled back to rest his head against hers "You were saying?" he grinned at her, amber eyes flashing dangerously. 'Damn, he was dangerous to her way of thinking.'.  
He was about to answer when the door opened again, announcing the return of the others.

All three turned to the door, seeing Jesse, Isabel and Max and Ava enter with Kyle behind them. The whole group was finally back together and safe again. Michael and Liz exchanged looks, it was time to warn Isabel. Liz went to move when Michael stopped her, it was his turn. They shared a look, Liz stepping back and Michael stepping forward. He hugged Isabel, warning in a whisper her of a potential camera and video tape that could be put in her room by her dad and if she was invited to stay in her old room, to not use any of her powers in her room just in case. She nodded her thanks. 

Liz was hugging Ava and Max was hugging Maria. Kyle was welcoming Jesse back. Then everyone swapped until everyone but Liz and Max had welcomed everyone but each other back. Liz chose to not hug Max, giving him a nod instead. Max looked hurt but didn't blame her. She chose to stand with Michael instead. The others were confused. Michael clued them in. "Liz and I are dating now. We have been for over 2 weeks and it happened when most of you were away. Maria's fine with it. Any questions?" his voice saying 'deal with it!'. 

Isabel had one question- how did they know about the tape? "I'm fine with you and Liz dating, I knew something would happen eventually- no offence Maria, Maria shrugged there was none taken, she said she agreed with Isabel, how do you know about the tape?". Kyle, Liz and Michael exchanged looks. Liz spoke for them. "We need to talk in private.". Michael led them all to the back room where it was safe, Liz by his side.

Liz started when everyone was settled "I had a theory. The others backed it up. With my powers flared up, I had dreams of the future. One included a van and all of us on the run. The theory goes the FBI have been in town for a while but have no evidence to act on. The hidden camera at Michael's place, the plain cars... it makes sense. We're not a threat yet. Something happens and we become one. To avoid being killed, we end up on the run. No Harvard, no graduating properly for Kyle, Michael, Max or me. We suspect Mr Evans sets up a video recorder and somehow the FBI get the tape. There is one other thing- Tess is coming back with her son. We don't know when. Put her in the picture on the run and.." "We're on the run from the FBI, etc." Jesse had finished for her. "Exactly!".

Ava spoke up "That is a problem. Why don't you all just graduate early and skip town just in case?" Everyone blinked at her. She shrugged. "What! It solves the problem." Michael felt Liz's mind working in over time, calculating everything. He groaned. "Great idea Ava, did you have to send my girlfriend's mind into over drive, she's giving me a headache!". At everyone's raised eyebrows, he finally told them "Liz's powers and mine are linked. We effectively share one brain.". Max wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, finding Ava leaning on him. She rolled her eyes at his face before kissing him firmly, hoping he'd get the point. 

He had when she finished. She smiled smugly at his face, squeaking when he tugged her into his lap, content to have let Liz go and just be with Ava. "About time too!" she loudly exclaimed, snuggling into him. Liz just grinned at them, before getting the same treatment from Michael, who had decided she was a bit too far away from him, locking his arm around her. "Better?", she asked him, wondering if he was finished yet, "Better" his tone smug. Liz rolled her eyes, as he laid her back against him. ''Carry on now" he told her, smirking at her. She just huffed at him. Isabel and Jesse just grinned at them, curled up together already. 

"So what does everyone going to graduate say, do we ask to graduate early? Or risk it?" "I vote graduate early, it'll help with Harvard" Michael made his vote. Kyle agreed as did Max. Liz was chewing her lip and Maria was quiet. "I've already graduated. I did before I left for New York, just in case the demo went well" Maria told them all. That left Liz, who was still thinking. Michael made her see reason. "Liz, don't risk it. Graduate early. You can be in Harvard, trying for the interview on the day instead of being here in Roswell. It's your dream." "Ok, I agree with graduating early" Liz agreed. Kyle's jaw dropped. Liz Parker had just agreed with Michael Guerin on the same thing on the same subject with no arguments! It turns out miracles do happen. He grinned. 

Everyone else was shocked. They weren't arguing! Liz Parker and Michael Guerin were somehow getting along on the same page for once! This was unheard of. Max just shook his head in stunned disbelief. It was Ava, who ironically brought them out of their group shock by asking when Tess was returning. Michael replied they didn't know. Liz asked a puzzling question."Did anything unusual happen in Boston?" Isabel, Ava, Jesse and Max looked at each other for a second and Jesse answered for all of them. "Yes, I saw Max and Isabel attacked in broad daylight by a double of Michael with what looked like a blast of green energy. I also found out I've married an alien hybrid. Ava explained it to me.". Kyle's, Liz's and Michael's jaws dropped. Michael was muttering something when Liz startled him.

"You saw Rath in Boston. I hope you blasted him. He deserves a punch!" 'Meaning?' Michael enquired, she mentally groaned at his tone. 'He made a move on me after I said no. He deserves it after that!'. She was still annoyed at his dupe alright and she hadn't kissed him back. He scratched his eyebrow, feeling a touch of jealousy and let it go.  
Isabel was shaking her head "He was after Ava, he hit me instead of Max because I stood in front of Max and he ran. Max healed me and Jesse saw everything.". Kyle's eyes meet Liz and Michael's in surprise. Liz just shook her head. Her theory had been right. 

A little while later, they all had milkshakes to celebrate. It turned out Max has also graduated early in Boston. Then in the following days there was a crash and they helped a pilot and his daughter to go on the run from the Air Force.


	17. Tess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz gets her own back on Tess and more lemons to a point.

A few days later, Max found Tess in his room with their son. Having to flee to Michael's- thankfully the tape no longer existed, Michael found Max walked in with Tess. Michael was on his feet, hand out. "You're not here Tess!" 'She's here' he sent to Liz.  
Michael had pre-warned her Tess was at his place with the baby and Max. They had a plan already made and having realised that this would alert the Special Unit of the FBI, she was determined to make their plan a reality NOW. 

Opening the door, she saw Tess standing on her own and blasted her off her feet. 'That blast was for Alex!' she thought grimly. ''Get up BITCH'' she told her, extremely pissed off at her for killing Alex. Once Tess was on her feet, she blasted her against Michael's wall, intent on killing her. They didn't need her to save the planet anymore, they had an understanding Ava for that.

Tess needed to pay for breaking up the three musketeers and Liz was collecting now. She hadn't noticed Max's look of panic or Michael's grim look of satisfaction. Then she noticed the baby wasn't crying. If there was no crying, there was no link. She saw Max coming towards her and blasted him onto the sofa, pining him in place, her anger rolling off her in waves hitting Michael, who just stood and watched with the baby this long awaited showdown.

Then she did something unexpected as she looked easily into Tess's mind- she'd brought the FBI and what was left of the Special Unit with her. But the baby was human. He'd been rejected on Antar because of it. THERE WAS NO LINK! Liz laughed triumphantly in bittersweet victory. For all her scheming, she had been undone by genetics! Then she saw red. She pressed further into Tess's mind, causing her to plead for her to stop. ''No! Didn't you do this to Alex, mind warp him to death?! Kyle told Maria and I EVERYTHING! You WON'T escape this time.''. Her voice was grim. Kyle walked in. Michael put up his hand to shut him up, handing the baby to Max. Liz walked up to Tess, having let go of a stunned Max to pin Tess instead, still in a mind warp. Michael held Max back and Kyle watched. 

Liz let go of the mind warp and glared daggers at her. If looks could kill, she'd already be dead. "You've brought the FBI straight to us, we could end up going on the run and not graduating partly thanks to you. That means no Harvard for me. That is not an option. You will go with me in the car under a mind warp on the guards to leave Roswell, Max will be Ava, who will hide the baby under her mind warp in a safe place in my car. You will NOT blow up the army base and I am NOT driving you there.". 

She took a deep breath and continued, "You WILL leave Roswell and NOT come back. Leave your son behind. He is human, there is no link to you and Ava and Max can raise him for you. If you do not willing do this, I will mind warp you into doing so. Every alien act will be put on YOUR shoulders and you WILL be on the run from the FBI for the rest of your life. You took Alex's life, I'm taking yours in return. Now, say good bye to your son and let's go. Michael, pass me the keys please?''. 

She felt them pressed into her upturned hand, his silent plea for her to be careful but he wouldn't stop her- this was for Alex. She squeezed back her thanks. Then he stepped back. This was her time. She'd stopped running. He was proud of her. He smirked, pinning Max to the sofa. Liz looked around, sincerely glad they had warned Isabel about the tape and asked "Are we all agreed on the plan?". A resounding "Yes" echoed around the room, Ava joining in in Liz's head, where she had been listening into the plan and leaving to do her part.

Liz nodded in grim satisfaction, turning to a serious, smirking Michael, who just said ''Do it!'' She looked at Max, who nodded his approval and an order of "Go.". Kyle nodded at her too, adding his own ''Go for it.". Liz let Tess up from her powers holding her there and Tess immediately hugged her son, kissing him good bye, taking his blanket as a keepsake. Michael glared at her when she put her son down. ''Go!'' he ordered her. He wanted Tess gone NOW. He knew Liz was struggling with Zan's presence. 

Tess went to leave and Liz stopped her. "Wait.". Liz then hugged Michael, kissing his cheek, promising she'd be safe. That kiss wasn't good enough. He kissed her slowly, drugging, senselessly before releasing her. Tess's jaw dropped, as did Max's. It was only after Michael had ensured there was an open link between them at all times, protected of course, that let her leave with Tess. Ava had arrived and getting into Liz's newest purchase from her parents for graduating- her car, Ava, Max and Zan drove off. That left Tess to leave with Liz and Michael left with Kyle separately, locking up behind him, just in case. 

The guys watched the girls get into the car and drive off, concerned about Liz's state of mind. Michael was keeping an eye on her at all times, knowing that this could push her over the edge and she could go awol on him again. She was doing a stunt he would do with his permission. They had reached the guards and Tess was under her own mind warp. They were through as was Maxwell, Ava and Zan. 

Liz kept driving until they reached the quarry. Letting Tess out from under her control, Tess got out. Liz threw her a bag of supplies, ''Go and don't come back'' she ordered, added a warning of "Come back and I'll kill you myself'' before getting into the car to drive off back to Roswell. Driving to her freedom of redeeming herself in her own eyes. She warned Ava about where Tess was, that they should leave or hide just in case in the Granolith cave. Michael's nudging in her mind to get her to hurry back was making her snappy. 'Fine, I'm returning now' she snapped back at him.

He mentally raised an eyebrow and she apologised. When she reached the guards, she turned Tess in. ''The woman and baby you're looking for have left Roswell. I saw her at the quarry while driving. The baby wasn't hers. She was heading west. She did confess to doing every act alien done ever in Roswell. She said she was the only alien. She begged for my help. I've left her instead and warned you.''. Her voice was tightly strung with nerves as she spoke. The guards thanked her and drove to freedom at Michael's apartment. He was there waiting for her, the guards calling off the dogs just in time. As soon as she was at the door, he opened it and pulled her inside, hugging her tightly.

Ignoring the fact Kyle was hiding still, he kissed his girl with a strong intensity, making her head spin and her knees go weak. She gripped his shoulders tightly, sighing as he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, her legs going around his waist while he nipped playfully at her neck, making her moan in pleasure. Kyle had come out of hiding and walked into Michael's place, his jaw dropping at the sight of the two of them making out, her jacket being gradually pulled down by a rather turned on Michael, going by Liz's moans. 

He grinned, got a photo on his camera and loudly coughed, breaking up the scene. Liz broke away from Michael's drugging kiss, having been slowly dragged down into his heat, almost losing her resolve to wait until Harvard, saw Kyle and blushed, muttering in Michael's ear that Kyle was there and could he please put her down now, they could continue later, only for a husky voiced Michael to bring her back down to his heat effortlessly with his silky whisper of 'promise?', nipping her neck in just the right spot.

It turned out that when Michael was in a certain mood, he was hard to resist. Kyle coughed louder, catching his attention. He rolled his eyes, intent on seducing his fiery brunette until the word 'Harvard' entered his hazy thinking, causing him to groan in frustration. Liz's words registered in his mind- Kyle. After extracting a promise of 'later' from a hazy minded Liz, smirking in male smugness at the sight of her, he put her down. 

Hiding from Kyle's view, Liz was getting her breath back. That had been the closest call yet. Waving a hand over herself to clean herself up, she turned around, finding Kyle just grinning at her and an extremely smug look of male satisfaction on her boyfriends face, his whisky eyes full of a banked fire, waiting to burst back into flame at a moments notice. She blushed, dashing off to the bathroom with a rushed ''Excuse me.''. Kyle was impressed- he had never seen her that flustered before. 

Liz was sat in the bathroom, shaken by how far they had gone in moments when a flash hit her hard. Shielding it from Michael's view, she trembled watching Tess get her son, blowing up the army base by herself, being captured and tortured, revealing the truth in the process, saving the woman, graduation and then came the cross roads- one way had Max, Isabel, Michael and her killed. 

It was the other with the van that now made sense. This night combined with the now nonexistence tape and her visions lead them to be on the run. She had to stop it NOW! Only then, could she stop running and her mission set by Future Max was complete and she was free to be Michael's completely, if he still wanted her after knowing the truth that is.

Kyle had turned to grin at Michael when his friend had frowned. Something was wrong. Michael couldn't get through her mental shield and knew she was having a vision. One he really didn't like the feel of at all. She was going to be a martyr again tonight to stop Tess. It had been her private plan all along. There was nothing he could do to stop this. He knew she would be at that army base tonight to stop her and risk getting caught- all for them as a couple and for the group. She was done running. It ended tonight. His thoughts were dark and grim at that.

Liz came out of the bathroom, determined to fight and meet the fire in the eyes of Michael, who hadn't seen anything but still knew. All he did was hug her and whisper "Be safe.". She nodded thickly at that. Kyle walked up to them, ''Isabel called. The others are now at hers and Jesse's, we just need to join them. It's the only safe place left.". Michael nodded, his moody whisky eyes meeting her apprehensive ones one last time before he nodded at Kyle, stepping away from Liz completely to get his keys. Kyle didn't know what to say. Quietly they left in Liz's car that Ava had left there for her to get. 

There was a storm brewing in the quietness. Michael got out first when they arrived, not even opening Liz's door for her before going into the house. She had hurt him by shutting him out, so he had shut her out in turn. Kyle sighed resigned at them, noting Liz's face- she had a plan and Michael being Michael hated it but had no choice, so had blocked her out to prevent the pain from getting to him. He was stonewalling again.

Liz got out. She would fix things with Michael but had to deal with her gigantic mistake of Tess first. She had no choice left now- it was this or running. She was done with running. She walked into the house, throwing Kyle the keys. Kyle locked the car behind him and walked in unhappily. 

Liz was hugging a confused Maria, who was raising an eyebrow at a stonewall Guerin. For a second it seemed like he had stepped back in time, only there was a few differences now. It was Maria hugging Liz, instead of the other way round, Liz's 'P' was faintly glowing at the back-again!- and it was Liz, who Michael kept sneaking looks at. He wondered who in the group would snap first at their frosty behaviour. It was Isabel. She marched forward, took Michael's arm firmly to force him to move, took Liz's arm firmly out of Maria's hug and made them face each other with an equally firm command of "Talk, I don't care how BUT TALK! We have enough troubles as it is WITHOUT you two stonewalls adding to it.".

She stepped back, arms crossed in full ice princess mode. All Michael did was raise an eyebrow and through their link, said 'Well?'. Liz put her hands up in sheer frustration at his annoyingly condescending tone, groaning as it showed on her face, 'FINE!' she yelled back, blasting him back a half step and showing him the vision she had hidden from him, her stonewall down. He reacted as only he could do to THAT. 

He stepped forward until they were toe-to-toe, his anger showing on his face, his eyes blazing his fury at her idea-the same plan she'd had all along and with a finger in her face said quite firmly "NO!". He stepped away, hand down by his side, looking at her stubbornly, quietly adding "I love you and I won't let you. Find another plan or we're over.". He walked out of the room, slamming his fist on the wall in anger as he passed it.  
They were in the living room, everyone staring after Michael in shock before looking back at a tearful Liz. She fled the room, followed by a stunned Maria. 

"Great, that went well!" Kyle, in complete annoyance at the couples behaviour, loudly stated with his frustration on his face and his hands in the air while he sat down on the sofa, grumbling at stonewalling hybrids and changed humans.

Max and Ava had been surprised, Max more than Ava, who had seen this coming after Liz's moment with Rath. Max then asked where Tess was. To his complete surprise, it was a calmer Michael who answered "Liz drove her out to the Quarry and told her to run. Then she turned her into the FBI, who left town. They won't come after Zan now. Liz also pinned every alien act on her too. We're in the clear now completely thanks to her. Now where is my girlfriend? I have an apology to make to her.". He clawed at his left eyebrow uncomfortably, his posture full of discomfort at what he had said to her, his tone unhappy at himself for his actions. Everyone just looked at him as if to say 'Really?! Duh!'. It was Kyle who said "You THINK?!" in a sarcastic tone of voice. 

 

Maria stepped into the room, really pissed off at her ex. Michael faced her, noting her arms were crossed and the pissed off look on her face. He gulped. "She doesn't want to talk to you, she's busy crying her eyes out and thinking up a new plan of whatever it is to NOT lose you. She ordered me out Michael, my best friend is in bits because of you. I have NO clue what is going on here BUT WHEN YOU CAN, FIX IT!" and with that, hurricane De Luca was gone. She turned to see a teary eyed Liz just staring at Michael. 

She gasped as Liz simply asked her boyfriend quietly, hurt beyond belief "Did you mean it? If I don't find a new plan, are we over?". He shook his head, repentance in his voice as he told her "No, of course not, I was angry and I didn't mean it. I'm sorry and I do love you. Please believe me?". She nodded, biting her lip, "I believe you. It's a good thing too because I can't change the plan". She broke down into tears again, dashing back to the bathroom.

At Maria's look of 'Go after her!', he ran past her, catching Liz by the bathroom door and locking her in his arms, letting his love for her and his emotions flow over them as her emotions slowly joined his until they were wrapped up in both together, Maria left smiling just watching them. The rest of the group just looked confused at her grin. She shrugged at them, ''They're going to be ok, he caught her in time and opened up to her. They are hugging each other now, it's really sweet to watch", she wiped her tears away.

At Max's discreet cough, she turned to see them happy behind her, Liz snuggling relieved into him, filling his face with relief he HADN'T lost her. He kissed her hair softly. Max looked away from the sweet picture to ask Jim "What do we do now?", to which he replied unhappily "We wait.".  
That night they all settled down to sleep. Isabel and Jesse in their room, Ava and Max in the spare room and Maria, Kyle, Liz and Michael were all in the front room. Liz was on the sofa, holding Michael's hand, he was asleep on the floor next to her, Kyle and Maria next to him on the floor. The power base of the Granolith was protecting Zan.  
Liz was having a dream- Tess was coming back for her son before blowing up the army base. She had to stop her. NOW! 

Liz woke up with a start. Quietly dropping Michael's hand with a loving kiss on it, she got up carefully to write him a note and slipped it by his hand, kissing his cheek in apology for what she was about to do and got her keys and left, locking the door behind her. Michael stirred and went back to sleep. Liz drove, checking Michael was still asleep. This was going to be difficult. She took a deep breath and drove faster. That song was in her head, pushing her. It had been all along. It lead to this- her way out and she was taking it now. She was fighting back.

She arrived at the Granolith, seeing Tess there. She was mad. This was THEIR showdown and it had been a long time in coming. "STOP TESS!" she ordered, her hand out ready to kill. Tess turned, her body language frozen in fear at the avenging angel she saw in front of her. Liz had lost her control. Her face blazed with anger and power, her mental shield up. "Take one more step and you WILL cease to exist.". Tess trembled, wailing "You're taking everything away from me, please let me take MY SON?!". 

She blasted Tess, shaking in anger. "NO!". Tess tried bargaining with her. "I can give you Max back, he loves you. I can give you more powers. I knew I hurt you with Max.", Liz interrupted her, scoffing at the notion this was about Max, this was about ALEX instead. Her eyes blazed, fire in their coffee depths, deciding to spell it out for her. She took a step forward, taking a leaf out of her boyfriends book and blasted a stone near Tess to pieces. She remembered how Michael had intimidated her and did her own version of it instead. She knew Alex's death had shaken Michael too. He wanted Tess dead. She was doing this for both them and the group and of course getting justice at long last for Alex. 

Tess jumped at the explosion by her feet, losing her balance and hitting her head on a rock hard, making her wince in pain. Her eyes widened at the look of fury on her rival's face. She had underestimated Liz Parker and now was finally paying the price for her mistake. She swallowed, scared, taking a step back, ready to run. Liz froze her in place, having seen where Tess had been looking. She exploded at long last. Taking a deep breath, she let loose on her worst enemy, who was meant to help her save the world.

"Tess, I am NOT WITH MAX ANYMORE! I'M WITH MICHAEL NOW! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND HAS BEEN FOR OVER 2 WEEKS NOW! NOT ALL OF THIS IS ABOUT MAX, IT'S ABOUT ALEX WHITMAN, WHO YOU MURDERED WITH A FUCKING MIND WARP!'' she screamed at her, relieved to finally have that off her chest. She was breathing hard from all the screaming she had just done. Tess had gone white in realisation. She started to shake, crying, unable to move, "I had no choice. He would have told. I'm not sorry.". Her voice was unrepentant, her shoulders steady. Liz punched her hard, packing her power behind it. She broke her nose. 

Tess couldn't believe it. This wasn't plain mild mannered Liz Parker, this was a force to be reckoned with and she was losing. She never lost. 'She did now', Tess panicked, knowing that wasn't her thought. Liz Parker, innocent Liz Parker, was mind warping her. Liz continued to speak in her mind, revealing the truth she had hidden so well, 'I am NOT plain, I am NOT vanilla, I am NOT who or what YOU think I am. AT ALL! GET THAT STRAIGHT IN YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW, GOT IT?!'. Tess nodded, finally completely terrified. 

Liz finally smiled at her. 'Glad we're on the same page.'. She walked around Tess, mirroring Michael's movements around her, matching his smirk, his look, his everything. She even picked up a sharp rock with an edge on it like a knife. That she had to admit felt good. A sliver of violent tension ran through her, her eyes mirroring it. Tess knew she was in trouble. One wrong word and she was dead. Liz didn't need the rock either. She had powers, boosted by her dating the protector Michael. Tess was screwed and now she finally knew it. She had to go along with Liz's plan now to survive this night. She had no choice.

Liz smirked darkly, Tess had finally got it. It was about time. She pointed to the car, asking deceptively sweetly, "Shall we go?". Tess nodded, white. She was released and fell to her knees, sobbing in terror. Liz got her up by her arm and dragged her to the car, opening the door and pushing her in, covering her head. Holding her in place, she got into the car on her side and locked the doors and windows, releasing Tess again. Her energy was getting low. She knew she should wake Michael up but she wasn't finished yet. She had caused this, it was up to HER to fix it too.

They drove to the army base, Liz setting Tess free from the car. She was going to let Tess live tonight, she just needed to scare Tess witless in the process. That way Tess would NEVER be back AGAIN. Tess was gone from her life from this point on and both of them knew it. Tess knew what her life would be like now. She hated it already. She turned to Liz, pleading "Stop this please? I AM SORRY I KILLED ALEX! He didn't deserve to die. I did like him.".Her eyes told Liz she was telling her the truth at long last. Liz nodded. "I believe you. Thank you for finally doing something right.". 

She was quiet, looking into the distance, "But THAT doesn't change the fact you DID kill him and NOW you're paying for it by MY hand, A MUSKETEER'S HAND. Did you forget that fact? You killed a musketeer. That means something here. Maria, Alex and me, the three musketeers. You broke the three of us up.". Her tone was full of accusation. "That is why I can't stop this from happening. I will blow up the white room on an electrical fault and a mind warp to cover my tracks. Go now.". Her tone was omnious. Tess ran for her life. Liz coldly watched her go, relieved it was finally over. The cold night air blew around, leaving her isolated and alone.

She focused her energy on a mind warp and sent a bolt of power through to the white room. It exploded, destroying half the base. She felt Michael wake up. Widening the mind warp, she planted the idea it was an electrical fault and hid behind the car, seeing men come running out. She swore. Then Michael spoke to her. He was scared. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'. Michael had woken up, checked on his girl, only to find an empty sofa and a note. 

She had gone through with her plan. He knew she'd blocked the link. She was on her own with TESS. His heart sank. The note had said she was sorry and she loves him but due to her secret, she HAD to do this, for the group, for Alex and for them. He knew she had a mind warp up. She was in trouble by an army base. A white room. He was scared. He FINALLY got through to her. Her thoughts were grim, full of chaos. She had blown up the white room under a mind warp. A new plan indeed after all. She still hadn't answered him. He knew she was panicking and felt her fear. She had company, military company. Oh hell no, this wasn't good. Her energy was low. 

Liz mind warped when the men approached the car, they walked past her and left. She waited until the area was empty and let go of the mind warp, collapsing exhausted by the car. Michael was yelling in her head 'DAMN IT LIZ, ANSWER ME PLEASE?!'. All she could send back was a weak 'I'm here, I'm alive and I'm ok.'. He froze, she was weak, her mental voice reflected it. He gentled his tone. 'Come home please? You're terrifying me right now.'. She tiredly mentally nodded 'I'm coming home now.'. Feeling his sheer relief at that, she got up and stumbled, opening up the car door and got in, driving away. Driving down the back roads, she finally got back to Isabel and Jesse's place, back to Michael and safety. Michael had been keeping an eye on her the entire time, worried sick about her. She had been so close to getting caught with no way out. He was at the door when she opened it, pulling her inside to safety. He locked it behind her, sighing in relief at having her safe in his arms again. It was then he looked at her properly.

He was shocked by what he saw and felt. She was a mess- emotionally, mentally, her powers were faded, her energy levels were low, she was on the verge of collapse. As she leaned on him, he noticed her bruises. He winced. He just hoped for her sake tonight was worth it for her. Kyle walked up and looked at Liz, asking "Is she ok?". He shook his head. He honestly didn't know this time. She'd faced her demons, stopped running and had won. She had freed herself completely tonight and corrected her mistake. She was done. He took over, putting her keys on the side, helping her remove her shoes and walked her to the bed on the floor.

Laying her down, he asked Kyle to stay on the couch tonight while he hugged a worn out Liz. Kyle easily agreed. Liz had fallen asleep on Michael's shoulder and he snuggled her closer to him, shaking in relief.

Kyle was worried.

Eventually both of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Maria stirred and noticed a very protective Michael hugging a worn out looking Liz. She looked at Kyle, who was awake too. Quietly, she reached out to touch Liz's shoulder and noticed Michael unconsciously moved her closer to him. Liz woke up with a groan. Michael woke up with her. "Morning" Maria chirped, causing both to groan. Liz then sat up, remembering last nights events. Michael watched her face. He was concerned at how last night would affect her. He knew she had confronted Tess on her own last night and had seen her off for good. He just wished he knew how. 

Liz sighed in relief, she hadn't been dreaming last night. It had been horrible but Tess was gone. There was no need to run now. They could graduate in peace. Harvard. Being with Michael. It was hers for the taking. She was taking it. 

She knew Michael had sat up next to her in quiet concern at her silence, she knew she had worried him last night. Leaning against his shoulder, she relaxed fully. "I'm ok Michael, relax. All I needed was a good night sleep. I will tell you and everyone else what happened later.'' Maria wondered what her friend was talking about "Chica, what are you talking about? You were here last night.". Nervously, Liz bite her lip, unsure of what to say. Michael quirked his eyebrow at her silence. She hadn't wanted anyone but him to know yet. That was interesting.

''Maria, I drove out to meet Tess last night. You know I get flashes of the future, well they were linked to Tess last night and to me. I dreamt of Tess last night and knew I had to act, be a martyr one last time, otherwise four of us- including Michael and me- would either end up dead or on the run. I made Tess leave town for good without her son. I scared her into leaving. I used some familiar tactics that had worked rather well on me.". She glanced at Michael to remind him of her diary that night. 

He smirked, so she had used his tactics last night and won at a cost from the sound of it. "Tess is gone for good, if she ever comes back, she'll die by my hand and she knows it. She literally ran for her life from me after I had mind warped her, frozen her in place, threatened her with a very sharp edged stone and blasted a rock at her feet. I punched her in the face. I broke her nose. Damn, it felt good. A bit too good. I lost control of my powers. I almost killed her with that mind warp. I don't know how I pulled myself back from the brink last night.".

Kyle and Maria's jaws dropped. She had gone that far to get her own back for Alex's death. Michael knew her cost now- her innocence. She had almost lost it last night in her rage. She had lost her control like he had with Pierce and had almost killed. She already had blamed herself for the death of Alex and now she had evened the score. For them. For Alex. For the three Musketeers. Now it was over, she was done and could just focus on them as a couple and Harvard. About time too. 

He kissed her hair. ''I love you sweet heart, now promise me I won't have a repeat of last night ever again? I couldn't handle losing you." She looked up at him lovingly, "I promise.". The world disappeared for the two of them, vanishing as he kissed her with a hidden need. Leaning on each other, they basked in their connection. Maria and Kyle left them to it. 'They're gone for now', 'I know, now shut up', 'make me', he rolled his eyes and smirked heatedly, eyes roaming her face with a banked fire in them on the verge of flames before yanking her close to him and ravishing her, pinning her beneath him to the floor, lips closing in on her neck and sucking on it, her moaning in response.

They heard a cough in the background, reluctant to pull away from their own world they had rarely had the chance to properly visit and Michael really wanted to stay put in it. Liz felt too damn good right now to stop. That annoying person had coughed again, only the cough had been joined by others. It vaguely registered in the back of his mind that the others were awake and had probably walked in on them right now. He groaned. He knew he had taken Liz under in his heat with him. Great, he finally gets her all to himself and they get interrupted by potentially the entire group.

Pulling away from her, he noticed her glazed look. Harvard had better hurry up soon. He couldn't take much more of this foreplay, neither could she. It was a good thing they shared a dream plain. They would need it. They had already collided. They just needed to seal the deal now. Helping her up, shielding her from prying eyes, he saw everyone was there. Max had a surprised look on his face, Ava was merely grinning at them (she had picked up Zan earlier and he was in their room)- she'd seen it coming, Isabel and Jesse were grinning, Maria just raised an eyebrow and Kyle had a camera and a grin on his face.

Max was looking directly at Liz, her time was up on hiding her plan and not even Michael could protect from telling him. She knew things she shouldn't know. He would find out why. Liz had sorted herself out, ready to face Max. She stepped out to face him alone, to find Michael standing by her side. She wasn't alone. She took his hand in a united front. Max just quirked his eyebrow. They were official. Maria was fine with it. He squared up to Liz. "Start talking.". Isabel stepped up, holding Max back. "Why don't we all get a drink first, then Liz can fill us all in with last nights events?" she noted Michael's protective posture- Max had to tread carefully here. 

She smiled as Max stepped back and went to the kitchen. She faced the couple, silently noting the bruises on Liz. She had gone out last night and was intrigued at why. Smiling her hostess smile, she ushered everyone through to the kitchen. Once seated with their drinks, Liz started to talk, leaning on her boyfriend, who wrapped an arm around her. "Last night I confronted Tess on my own. I have my reasons. Personal reasons", Michael was startled to see Maria nod- she knew. 

"Tess is gone, if she ever comes back, she's dead. She knows I will kill her myself. She killed Alex, Isabel's first love and my best friend, most of all a musketeer. That alone is unforgivable. Max let her go the first time, she won't be quite so lucky next time. Tess is paying now. I ensured it. Max, if you try to help her, I WILL stop you. She deserves to pay. I was just making sure of it.". She looked around the room. Everyone but Max was in agreement with her. Maria was nodding her approval for her actions. Max was mad- he was KING, Ava was Queen, Liz had NO right to threaten her life. She stiffened, "I had EVERY RIGHT MAX! Alex was my and Maria's best friend, your sisters first love. You let her go and I can NEVER forgive you for that travesty of justice.".

She shrugged adding "I have developed my powers fully now. They include mind warping, blasting, shielding, dream plains, reading thoughts when I have to, healing and visions of the future. I will use them when I need to. Anyone going to complain?" she looked directly at Max as she said it. He glared back at her. 'What had happened to the innocent, pure, protected Liz he'd known for so long?' he wondered, seeing the now unhampered fiery brunette by Michael's side instead. Her emotions were seething at his thoughts, Michael catching them easily. They were locked in an emotional showdown- a showdown he knew she couldn't afford after last night. 

He jerked her out of it. "Stop it. Maxwell, she did do the right thing- she got justice for Alex.". Liz's head turned to him at that point, her dazed emotions overwhelmed. He knew it. He drew her into his protective mental shield, feeling her sigh in relief. He glared at Max for doing that to her. Kyle was confused. Michael was upset and glaring at Max. Michael's voice was carefully controlled when he bluntly told the others "Maxwell is a bit pissed off at Liz's actions at threatening Ava's dupe last night. That's rich, considering how he was tricked into letting her go in the first place. As King, he feels it was HIS place to do it, NOT hers.".

Maria was outraged at that. She turned to Max, stating "She killed Alex. You let her go, Liz didn't. I'm with space boy, Liz did the right thing.". She stood beside Liz. Liz was still reeling from the emotional onslaught from Max. It made her head swim. It was no longer a surprise to her at how she had done the things she'd done for him. She was at her limit and left the kitchen, slipping from a surprised Michael's arm. He let her go, knowing why. 

Maria went after her and he stopped her with a hand on her arm "Don't, she needs this time out. I know", his voice a warning and Maria nodded. Liz needed to break this hold Max could put over her at a moments notice or she would never truly be free of it.

Liz was having an epiphany. Max still had an emotional hold over her. She felt Michael's love wash over her crackled nerves, soothing her jagged emotions. She held back her tears- she wanted out of Max's hold over her. 'The things she'd done for him. All for his son. When had any of it been about her? The answer was startling- it hadn't been. She finally got it! It had all been about MAX instead! How had she missed that?!' She wiped her eyes- she had been crying. Looking up, her resolve firmly in place. Her eyes were determined, a coffee fire in them- she was DONE pandering to Max. Michael smirked, he felt like cheering. Liz Parker was truly his. Liz walked confidently back into the kitchen, taking her rightful place by Michael's side. She was finally his equal. She was part of the Royal Four, she knew her place in the group at long last, away from Max's side. She was here in her own right now instead and damn, it felt good.

Her power floated around her like a cloak, unleashed properly at long last. She looked around with a smirk, asking everyone else "Nobody said before, are there any complaints?" Her eyes were flashing dangerously. Everyone but Max grinned at her. Max left in a mood, Ava following him, glancing a 'sorry' look at Liz as she left.

Michael answered for everyone else " I take it that's a no then Parker" his smirk firmly in place at seeing his girl completely on display by her choice for the first time ever. He was proud of her. THIS was his Parker, his Liz with her power settling on her like a cloak, her brunette hair flying with energy, her coffee eyes flashing with power and her smile was dangerous and sexy as sin. Damn, if he hadn't made a move on her before, he would have done now. She was perfect. He had the funniest feeling she had a make over planned to complete it, finish off her look. She already had the finishing piece around her neck- his name- and his graduation present to her would add to it.

Liz was blushing under his gaze. He fought the urge to soundlessly kiss her, looking away instead. Isabel's eyebrow raised. "I do believe that we should see how the media is handling the explosion, don't you?" she asked, her eyes going around the room, silently noting the undercurrent of sexual tension bubbling between Liz and Michael. She led the rest out, leaving them to it. Michael noticed the empty room first, bringing Liz to him, their fires colliding together. His control was shattered at her fiery response to him. Swiping his tongue into her mouth, he swallowed her moan, his hands sneaking under her top, desperate to explore more of her. Her hands were in his hair, tugging him closer, her control dwindling under his hands. He was on the verge of bringing them to their dream plain to continue things much, much further and hear her scream his name in ecstasy in his mind when they heard from a faint distance a surprised "Oh, I'm so sorry. We'll leave you to it.".

It was enough to get her attention, causing her to mentally start pulling away to investigate. He groaned audibly against her mouth, nipping her lip to get her attention back again to the matter at hand- them. She went willingly back to him, her hand sliding to the back of his neck pulling him in deeper. Moaning at the contact, her hand slipped under his jacket and his hand slipping down to cup her bottom, bringing her into him further. He loved it when she was like this- completely lost. He loved her. About to bring her back to their dream plain again, there was another faint cough but a lot louder. Maxwell, he had caught them in the act.

Michael pulled away, meeting Maxwell's eyes. He was furious. He had never given his permission for this to happen. Ava was trying to pull him away, Liz was still coming back to her senses after his onslaught to her senses. He had been on the verge of seducing her all over again in their dream plain twice. Damn Max's timing. She had been so close to a complete surrender physically to him, it had physically hurt.

Liz was barely standing. She knew Michael was dangerous to her way of thinking, she just hadn't known how dangerous he was until now. He'd had her on the verge of physical surrender to him, uncaring about waiting until Harvard. One more second, one more kiss and she would have been his- physically, mentally, heart and mind. 'He would have ultimately claimed her completely and she wouldn't have cared where they were, as long as she was with him.' Her thought left them both shaken, he hadn't realised she had been THAT close. 

He pulled her close in a hug, shielding her from Max's gaze. He needed to have this out with Max before things got any further between them. He didn't want anything to get in their way when he finally did claim her completely, there was to be no regrets with this.

Stepping away from her, he looked at Max, his wall up. "We need to talk outside now Maxwell", Max nodded and the two went outside to talk. Ava was at Liz's side, comforting her. Once outside, Max and Michael faced each other in a showdown.   
"What are you doing Michael, I never gave you permission to date Liz. How could you do this to me?! You've betrayed me by going behind my back to do this. Liz was mine.". Max was in his face, staring him down, anger pouring out of him, his face tense. Michael stared right back at him, keeping his temper under control.

He had no claim on Liz, Michael did. It was Michael Liz had slept with in the dream plain, not Max. It was Michael who had her heart and he wasn't about to give it back. Max had to know that. He stood firm, his stonewall in place, stonewall Guerin at his finest. Max smirked at him coldly. "You won't win Michael. Yes I love Ava but Liz was with me first. What about Maria? Do you really love Liz?" he was getting to Michael.   
Both Liz and Ava had been listening. "Did you really love me Max or was I just a way to help you find your son in the end?" the voice was cold. Michael knew it was Liz's. Max had this coming. Max had gone quiet, he turned around to see a stunned Ava and a furious Liz defending her. She was mad. She walked calmly up to Max and slapped him. 

"You do not have a claim on me. If anyone does, it is Michael by my choice. Not yours! He hasn't betrayed you. Think of Ava, she loves you. If you do the same stunts on her that you did to me, you will lose her, like you lost me. Wise up your majesty. I don't need your permission to date Michael nor does he need your permission to date me. He already has my fathers and Maria's. The only reason we need your permission is because of the code of friendship, nothing more! I hope I have made my point clear enough for you to see. Now go and see Ava- YOUR GIRLFRIEND- and leave me ALONE with MY BOYFRIEND!". Her stonewall was up the entire time and she was ice cold towards him. 

As he left to go after an upset Ava, she called to say "I hope she forgives you.". He ran. The rest had been watching, stunned at Max's behaviour towards Michael. Michael was hugging Liz now. Ava was yelling at Max. This was a mess. Michael was gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "Liz, you didn't have to do that", "Yes, I did for us. For Ava, she doesn't deserve that.". He sighed, she was so stubborn sometimes. There was only one answer to this.

He hugged her and brought them to the dream plain. 'I love you so much. At Harvard, you're mine', his amber eyes filled with fire for her and his thoughts and emotions swirled around her. She melted and lost it completely at that. She kissed him. He knew he had her in that moment. She was his, feeling her physically surrender into his hug in reality. 'Damn, she had made her choice and it was to give herself to him completely at Harvard.' He regretfully took them back to reality. Their eyes meet in a mutually heated gaze. "Damn, when you make a choice, you go for it, don't you!" he whispered, pushing her out of the view of the others, his eyes roamed over her face. He kissed her desperately, needing her now. She kissed him back just as desperately. "Come on, we need to graduate early.".

With that, they went back inside. Maria was hugging her. Ava came out with Max, a very sorry Max. Max stood in front of Michael and Liz and held his hand out to Michael. "I'm sorry Michael, you have my permission to date Liz and you have never betrayed me. Liz, I'm sorry. You were right.". Michael shook his hand. "Thank you Maxwell.". They hugged and Liz hugged Max. "Right, let's graduate!" Kyle cheered.


	18. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With talks and the final piece of the puzzle.

After calling Jim over to talk about their plans, the group brought forward their ideas. 

Before they could, Jim gave them an update about Metachem. "I've had a call from Monk- he's ok. He's home now. Also the building didn't burn down, so all the security staff, including Michael, Monk, Steve and myself still have a job, just we're all on an extra long leave.". Michael and Liz sighed in relief. "That's good news. Thanks for telling us Valenti.". It was Michael who spoke for both of them, Liz was too busy closing her eyes in relief, her head in her hands. "Oh thank God for that!" she sighed in complete relief.

Isabel knew she and Max were missing something. She was in full ice princess mode when asking "What happened at Metachem?". Jim Valenti sighed, waving his hand at Liz and Michael "It was their shared vision that started the change in events. By getting Maria, you, Max and Jesse out of Roswell for long enough, it prevented Max from dying in a way, you from getting shot and nearly dying- Liz from the sound of it nearly took that shot for you and Maria from being hurt while visiting Liz had Liz been at the academy. Liz would have been in harms way at the academy too. Michael wouldn't have been in danger I don't think. Jesse would have found out. Does that cover everything?", turning to Liz and Michael to confirm what he'd said. They nodded.

"Well Jesse knows now anyway" it was Ava speaking, taking a break from Zan, who was sleeping. Liz nodded, thinking as she spoke "I suspected that would still happen. Events once changed happen in different ways like a ripple effect. We have all experienced similiar events based on the original ones, just modified instead. That's what happened at Metachem for me and Jim and Monk with Michael too.". Maria was nodding, wide eyed as their time in Vegas hit her with Michael's dream and Max's vision in sudden understanding, it was no wonder Liz had struggled in Vegas.

Michael knew then Maria knew the secret. Max wanted to know what had happened in the new events at Metachem but first, how could he die in a way? Liz had been following his thoughts. "You would have been forced to heal someone and it took all your life force to do it. Your essence would be pulled into the other persons body and your body died. You'd have ended up stuck in the persons head and as you would have been linked to me, accidentally drove the person crazy. I would have been at the academy with Maria- the person you would have been in would have followed me- having wanted no witnesses- and would have attacked Maria before chasing and attacking me, ultimately throwing me throw a window 6 floors up. I would have been just saved by you from dying through your powers being released as a net and you and the person you would have been in would have died. Somehow, it's me that brings you back to life and you claim the persons body. Michael would have probably inherited your seal as a guess. Does that help?". Max's jaw dropped at that, as did everyone else's.

Liz went on "Isabel would have been shot outside Metachem, Michael and Jesse with her, Jim would have been captured too. They were after the healer, after Max or me. Kyle would have been unharmed. By changing things, I was the one shot at twice, only my shoulder got hit, not my side. A guard went through a window and not me, it was 6 floors up. Monk instead of dying, lives and as a third person was with Michael and Jim in Metachem, he gave them a warning and I set a fire as a distraction. The couple responsible for all this is gone. They died, preventing the rest from happening. You all know the rest from there.". Everyone but Michael blinked, processing what she's said. Kyle whistled. 

Michael scowled at her "You missed a bit. You know the bits where you nearly died and aimed fire balls at the guards and blew up the car from the inside out", Liz glared back at him. Kyle interrupted them "What about Sean? He was there too.". Liz blinked at him, "Huh? I wasn't imagining that?". Kyle shook his head. Michael swore. They had a problem. Luckily he hadn't seen much- they should be ok he hoped. Maria couldn't believe it. Liz had done what? "You nearly died! Fire balls? Blew up a car? What the hell were you thinking?!". 

Liz shrugged. "I wasn't, I was acting on instinct and I'd seen red. I lost control. I saw the couple who would have started every event I just said and after knowing how much danger we would have all been in, I acted in self defence. I didn't meant to kill the two guards, I did mean to blow up the car with the couple in it. I didn't want to die. Kill or be killed.". 

Everyone but Michael's jaws dropped at her words. Max's eyes flashed at her. She put up her hand to shut him up. Max looked at both her and Michael. They had both known that night he'd left and backed each other up. He was mad. "You both knew this would happen. Why did you not tell me? I AM KING!". Michael scoffed at that, his amber eyes flashing dangerously at Max's words "It might just have something to do with the fact you didn't exactly trust Liz alone with me that night, even though she was ill. If you have been told that our powers had connected that night and we had joint visions, separate and together and you could die, you would have gone mad at us, probably claiming that we had betrayed you when NOTHING had happened between us otherwise!".

"How could you say that? I saw how close you two were. Liz had just told me she wanted to deal with this alone and yet, there she was, close to you after shooing me away", his voice full of hurt at her actions. Ava was surprised by Max's attitude- he had been so loving towards her. Liz just looked away, hurt by Max's lack of trust in her. Michael was furious at his king, Liz had been innocently there with him and had just been healed.   
Holding her hand in support, he spoke for her "I had just balanced her out and was checking she was ok. One more minute and I would have been to see you to let you know, as per your request. I was following your orders. It was you that misread things, not us!" He kept his temper in check, his body tense.

"Max, I have always been loyal to you and the group. I've always been loyal to Maria too and I would never do what you just suggested I would do to her or you!" her voice cracking under her tears, "I didn't even know Michael felt anything for me until he showed me he did after I had left you.". Maria was by her friends side, glaring at Max, who realised just how in the wrong he really was. Ava had left in disgust at Max's attitude to attend to Zan. Isabel, Jesse and the Valenti's were speechless.

Speaking up in her friends defence, a pissed off Maria firmly stated to a stunned Max "Neither of them even knew of their feelings for each other. They are both so loyal to everyone else, including me -she smiled at them both- that if they did know, neither of them would have ever acted on it." Shrugging, she added "That's why space boy waited until they were both single to act, he didn't even know himself how he felt until the situation presented itself, am I right?" she looked at Michael, as she asked, who nodded uncomfortably. 

Then Maria grinned "I knew though. It was hard to miss, only neither of you realised it. Remember in Las Cruces? It was Liz's attention Michael got first, it was Liz that Michael tried to stop in the computer lab and it was definitely Liz in a stare down with Michael when she refused too. There was definitely something there that day. Both of you were to a certain extent, very much in sync with each other naturally. That was something Michael and I never quite managed but with Liz, you did Michael. I was never upset because I knew that nothing would happen.".

Both of them were stunned by her observations. She was right and they had completely missed it. Kyle then spoke "I always knew that Liz saw Michael first and Max second, she just stepped back out of respect to Maria and Max and Michael most of all. That is what I told Michael in school during lunch that day. Before that, he didn't have a clue.".  
Isabel asked Michael "When did you realise you liked Liz?", surprised at his reply of "I don't know. It was a random thought that made me realise it in the first place with no idea of her feelings back to me other than friendship.".

Max had been quietly listening, realising just how wrong he was. Neither of them had known at the time he had accused her in his thoughts. 'How had she even known what he was thinking?'. Liz sighed "You were broadcasting your thoughts pretty loudly, they were hard to miss. I reacted to them. Having connected my powers to Michael's boosted my signal.". Shrugging, she looked at Max's face. He didn't know what to say. He left to find Ava. 

It was Jim who brought them back to the matter at hand. "Who has already graduated?" he asked, seeing Maria's hand go up "Max has too" Liz spoke up. He nodded. That left Kyle, Michael and Liz. This should be easy. They should be able to get their diplomas now as they had already done their exams. Max walked back in with Ava, Zan in her arms. Liz looked away, her mind full of bad memories. Michael noticed the difference and put his mental shield over the memories. Liz leaned against him 'Thank you', he nodded his 'You're welcome'. "What can we do?" Max has taken charge. Jim replied "They can get their diplomas now, it should be ok. Now, how are you going to celebrate and why the need to graduate early?".

Isabel smiled "I'm planning the party of course and for the early graduating, we have a theory.The FBI are in town, have been for a while now but we aren't a threat yet. The theory goes that potentially when at graduation, the FBI try to kill 4 of us- Max, Michael, Liz and me- after something happens and we become a threat. As things have changed and now there is no proof, we aren't sure how safe it will be, so are graduating early to be safe.".  
Jim nodded at that. "It makes sense, ok you can get the diplomas for Kyle, Liz and Michael today and have the party tonight. Does everyone agree?" They all nodded. That settled it.

Later that day after picking up their diplomas, the three of them walked into the Crash Down. Liz's dad had been surprised but pleased that Liz wanted to graduate early to get her chance in Harvard faster. He agreed to a party that night. Sean walked in when they were sat as a group discussing the details. "Liz" he called out, she looked up in his direction and back to Michael's direction. They needed to know what he'd seen. Liz was to find out. 

Liz left the table and went to Sean "Can we talk?" he nodded at her question, following her to the back room. Liz faced him "What did you see at Metachem?". He blinked "I didn't see anything apart from a building on fire, some strange people, guards and for some reason the former sheriff and Michael Guerin with a third person. Why Kyle was there I don't know and a car set on fire. That was all. Are you in trouble". She shook her head no. "I need you to forget what you saw that night. Ok? ". "Ok" he agreed. "So you and Guerin, is it official?" biting her lip, she nodded.

He gave her a box. "Happy graduation. Maria invited me to the party celebrating tonight. I hope you like it. My heart will always be yours, even in friendship." She opened the box and inside was a silver charm bracelet with a scientific microscope charm on it. She noticed him hand her a card. She smiled "I love it. I'm glad we can still be friends.". She kissed his cheek and opened the card. She hugged him "Thank you.". She allowed him to put it on her, the charm sparkling. "You can add to it and make it a friendship bracelet. I'm going to miss you around here. I hope Guerin looks after you and if anything changes, I'll be here always for you.". They smiled at each other before going back out to the rest of the group. 'We're safe' she broadcast in general, feeling everyone relax. It was then Michael noticed the bracelet and quirked his eyebrow at her 'It's a graduation present of a friendship bracelet, relax' he did, just slightly. 

He was aware of the star diamond pendant in his pocket and his fingers itched to remove the charm bracelet. She was his 'Little Miss Scientist' not Sean's. It was his nickname for her after all. He made up his mind. He had engraved the back of the star with 'Mine' with his symbol again to get his point across. He trusted her, it was others he was wary of. This way he could protect her and give her comfort while letting her stand in her own right in her own defence. Sean was saying that he was going to the party and asked how he could help. Isabel was delighted. He was put into planning immediately. Michael stood up and brought Liz to him, giving Sean his seat. His eyes dark, he asked her to go over some work stuff with him.

She stepped in the back, his arm around her to lead her through before he spun her around to face him, looking at her bracelet. "It's a nice gift, shame that mine to you outshines it.". Jealously tinged his voice. She reassured him "There's no need to be jealous, I am already wearing your name Michael", she kissed his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch. "I know, I can't help it. Here's mine. You are a star Liz and it was time you wore something to show it. It will go with the make over you have planned. You really should get Isabel to help you with that..." he was cut off her kissing him, speechless as he kissed her back, trying to take control, only for her to pull back to look at him, box open in her hand. "I love it, thank you, nice additions on the back. Is there something different with this chain than the other one, it feels more liquid than solid to me.".

He smirked at her, his eyes showing his amusement "Yes, it's from a piece of Antarian metal that was given to me once. And no, you can't experiment on it. Just please wear it!". She looked away, blushing that he'd known what she was thinking, her mind working in over time, without their connection turned on in their minds. He knew her too well. At his raised eyebrow, she nodded. She had an idea. She carefully took the other chain off, slid off the 'P' and carefully slid it on next to the star. Cupping her hand over it, she linked the two symbols together with her power, making the diamond shine bright and the backs glow greeny blue briefly, recognising the symbol for what it was for- her own safety and protection. Finished, she nodded in satisfaction at her work.

Michael had been scratching his eyebrow in confusion at what she was doing until she used her power and it clicked. 'She was linking the two to boost her signal. If she was ever in danger again of any kind, this would let him know exactly where she was and if she was ok. Now he needed one of his own to complete the set and completely connect the power between them. They would both be safer this way.'. He smirked at that. Her way of letting him keep an eye on her without treading on her toes. She smiled at him, following his reasoning. They grinned at each other 'I'm glad you approve, now you can put it on me.'. He stepped forward and slid it around her neck, sealed the ends together. 

Stepping back, he checked out his handiwork, "perfect, however one thing doesn't fit right..'', lifting up the 'L' under his finger with a knowing look in his eye. She shrugged, "does it really matter, I'm with YOU. Now, what business did you need to talk about?", his eyebrow quirked, answering "Ours. Now it's sorted, you'll get the card later. Come on before the party Nazi has anymore ideas for us.". They walked out together, Liz saying "At least that's that sorted." He just shook his head, jeeze, she never stopped thinking! Then he grinned. He knew he could stop her thinking straight.

Isabel pounced on them. "Right, I have a list for you too. Sit down and start reading.". It was an order. Sighing, they gave each other matching looks and did as they were told. Isabel noticed the diamond. She was impressed. "Nice diamond you gave her Michael and you didn't need my help once. You're improving. I definitely approve.". She smiled and walked to someone else. Michael was blushing.

The party plans were in full swing. Liz was getting ready. Maria was getting sorted and meeting up with Billy, so Liz was alone getting ready when Michael climbed up her ladder, landing softly on her balcony. He smiled, watching her add her finishing touches.  
The diamond shone perfectly on her. Sitting on her now open window ledge, he coughed. She shrieked in surprise, glaring at him for scaring her. "Why can't you just knock?" sighing as she corrected her mascara with a wave of her hand. Deciding she done, she added her perfume and was done.   
She was wearing her grandmother Claudia's diamond earrings to do with the star pendant. Hearing his "hear hum" in background, she put her on shoes and shawl. With her bag on the bed, called out to him "like you need an invite.". His eyebrows rose and he stepped in, coming up behind her, kissing her neck softly. "I do since you agreed to date me, now let me have a look at your outfit properly. For someone who is innocent in one way, you are a definite tease in another.". Stepping back, he spun her around. His jaw dropped. She smirked. "Wow.". He whistled in appreciation. She was in her black prom dress. She approved back. He was sexy as hell in his plain black shirt and suit, no tie of course. She stepped away and he tugged her back, losing himself in her. Raising his head, his breath catching and hers had vanished under his spectacular kiss. 

"Come on, the others will be waiting", breathing unsteadily. He pulled out her card. She took it with a smile. Reading it, she beamed at him, getting his present. "Here, I hope you like it. I liked the card, thank you.". Taking it from her, he opened it to find a new metallica tshirt and cd of their music he didn't own yet. It was the original demo tape! He loved it. He opened the card, reading her now recognisable writing. She'd given him a diary entry from the night they had first meet in the alley way. 'Where had this been?'.

She looked away, blushing. He reread it. 'Wait, what was that. She had thought him to a be a tall, handsome stranger in the night, who she wouldn't have minded too much sweeping her over his shoulder and testing out the cliche of the mix of bad boy and very good girl. It was a shame about Max and she would probably never have the chance to find out. Oh well, a girl can most definitely dream it had ended. Raising both eyebrows in complete surprise at her words, she looked away.

"I rewrote it. I started to write and realised my imagination definitely knew the words x- rated. The dreams I had that night were intense to say the least. You have a certain charm when added to an element of danger and the flash of your amber eyes makes you dangerously irrestible at all the wrong times. Granted I stood up to you but equally granted was the fact I could have been whisked off my feet and kissed senseless and I wouldn't have protested against you once. What can I say it's a cliche for a reason.". He honestly had no clue what to say. He wasn't the only one with x- rated dreams that night then, all of them with a certain fiery spitfire in the starring role. 

Damn, they had missed the boat with each other at the start. He was speechless. She went to leave and he whisked her back, kissing her with the same intensity he'd felt that night, felt in Las Cruces, felt ever since he'd meet her. In his mind, she was up against that wall from that night, being ravaged by him and there was most definitely no sign of any protest. The cliche was definitely true. He knew he now had the proof of that in his arms and so did she. 

It was time to join the others downstairs. He knew that but still he couldn't stop. It was too intense. Both were too caught up in the memory of that night and the mix of raw emotions. Shakily she pulled back, stunned by the rip tide of emotions going through her, the memory of him ravaging her up against the wall in his mind had spurred her on. Breathing hard, she needed to repair the damage done to her make up. His head was spinning. He felt her move away to correct any damage to her outfit. He had lost control. That heat had always been there with the same intensity. It made sense now why they collided. They had been on a collision course since they meet.

She had sorted herself out by now, sorting out him too. He meet her eyes, stunned. She blushed, looking away to get her bag. Picking it up, she asked if he was ready to go. He nodded, leading her out of the room. The party was in full swing as they arrived, Billy was there dancing with Maria, Max with Ava and Isabel with Jesse. Kyle was watching with a camera. Her parents- her mum approved too- pushing them both into the group for a photo Maria's mum was organising. Photo after photo was taken until everyone was finally happy. Then came the speeches and toasts, Liz being elected the main speaker. She took the role with aplomb. Finally came cutting the cake and the dancing.

Liz noticed a woman outside and slipped out. The woman was in trouble. Noticing the knife attack, she hid and knocked the guy out with her power, making a pipe fall down on his head, returning quietly to the party. The last piece of the puzzle had slid quietly into place- the woman had been the witness for the FBI to pin point them. It wouldn't happen now. She wasn't seen and it had looked like a freak accident. Normal. 

Sean asked her for a dance. She accepted. "You will visit me if I get into Harvard right?" grinning, he nodded "Of course.". He kissed her cheek, "Good bye Parker", they shared a smile and he gently kissed her softly good bye on the lips, then hugging her. Neither of them had seen Michael watching them or the look of betrayal on his face. He left for the granolith to think. Liz has stepped away from Sean "Good bye DeLuca, it's been a wild ride.". At his last smile, she left. Michael was gone. She found Maria "Where is Michael?" Maria looked at her, she didn't know. "He saw you and Sean, not realising it was a good bye. He'll be at the granolith. Go and get him.". She hugged Maria "thanks" and left. Maria just sighed at them.


	19. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz reveals the truth to Michael about Future Max and there is some angsty lemons. Again, there are mentions of attempted suicide in this chapter and depression.

Liz took off Sean's 'L' and the charm bracelet. Michael needed to see the truth. She drove to the Granolith, prepared to tell her secret to the last person who should ever hear it. She arrived at the Granolith and get out of the car, her memories were full of what she had been planning when she was last here. She had been planning to end things for her. Sean had stopped her in time. She walked up to the door and with a wave of her hand, opened the door. She was lost in her memories, walking up to the base of the granolith. Michael had been alone in his thoughts and had seen her come in. His brows furrowed, he watched as she ran her hand over the power base, lost in memories herself. 

When she spoke, her voice was faint and distant. "It's ironic that it all started here. That Alex helped to do it, that he was alive. All my fault. It's no wonder I planned what I did. You misunderstood that kiss- it was a good bye and I didn't kiss back. I didn't betray you.". He noticed her wrist was empty and the 'L' gone. She was telling the truth. There was a stillness about her. "It's only fitting that I reveal my big secret where it all began. I changed the timeline. There it is. I changed it by letting Max go to Tess. I've paid for it ever since. I was visited by a Max from the future, a future where I believed Max and I had destroyed the planet by getting married.". 

Michael didn't know what to think. "How did you change the future?" his tone blunt "I faked sleeping with Kyle. I made Max think I had, even lied to him until the night you were all due to leave. The future him used the granolith as a time machine- I don't know how. Alex and a future friend Serena did it. He lived past 19. The story goes after the night of the concert, Future Max and I would have been inseparable. We eloped at 19 after graduating, went to Vegas, got married in the White Wedding Chapel by Elvis.". Her head bowed under the memory. Wiping the tears away, letting the wall down completely. 

Michael was flooded by a world ending, him dying, Isabel dead, everyone dead but her and Max, in the end, even her. "Damn, we were like Romeo and Juilet, only instead of killing each other, we took the planet with us! I didn't even know I ended up married to a future you. Anyway, back to the story. Future Max and I celebrated in some dive outside of Pheonix with Maria, Isabel, you and Alex celebrating with us. Max and my song became Cheryl Crow's I believe that night as our slow dance.".

"Kyle was gone- Tess had got to him. After that, Tess left. I believed future Max when he said we happily married for 7 years. Then it all went to hell. Your enemies came to earth in the year 2014. As Tess was gone and there was no Ava, you couldn't fight back, the four square was incomplete. Failing, your enemies took over the Earth. Isabel died two weeks before you did. You died in the hour the Earth was destroyed, 25 minutes before future Max came to me, dying in his arms. He used the granolith to come back in time after saying good bye to me. That's it.". 

Michael didn't know how to feel. She had been living with the knowledge she thought she had inadvertantly caused the end of the world. The feelings of desolation and despair were suffocating and all hers. Suicide was there as well. 'What had she meant by Kyle being gone?'. Liz thickly answered "He was the original Alex. He didn't know about computers, so Tess must have killed him. Future Max commented to me about Kyle and computers. I could have saved Alex. Tess played us all - twice. She played me.". She was desolate in her pain. There was that feeling of suicide again, stronger than ever. 

His eyes blazed, she'd been close. "How close did you get to ending things for you?", his voice tight. Sighing, she bent and picked up a bottle, throwing a bottle to him. He caught it, closing his eyes when he realised it was pain killers, 200 of them. Suicide, he'd been right. He was angry she hadn't come to him about this. He confronted her, striding up towards her "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She snapped back "I COULDN'T! I'D PROMISED FUTURE MAX!" " YOU PROMISED THE WRONG PERSON!" "I KNOW BUT THE FUTURE YOU DIED!'' "AND WHO WAS TO BLAME FOR THAT!" She paled at that accusation, backing up "I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU AS MY FUTURE FUCKING HUSBAND!''. 

He stepped back at THAT. He was white, shakily asking "how the hell do you know that?". She looked away, whispering "The alternative version of you told me.". He was shaking. "What happened when future Max appeared to you?" Liz ducked her head, fighting back her tears, remembering that night her world had crumbled around her. "I had just got back from Madame Vivian's with Maria and Alex, having just been told that Max would choose me over his destiny.". 

She laughed bitterly, he winced- this had broken her. "I was day dreaming when future Max appeared on my balcony. He scared me. At first I freaked out, he stopped me calling anyone. He talked about time travel, he timed the present Max's midnight mariche band almost perfectly, he knew the words, knew how he'd learnt them, even down to changing the roses from red to white. That was weird. I had present Max below my balcony, Future Max on my balcony and my dad in my room at the music. That was my proof. When alone, I was told I had 48 hours to change the timeline. I couldn't tell anyone, as he would know. I had to say quiet. No one could know. My mission was to get present Max to leave me for Tess. He didn't trust anyone but me to do it. I had no choice.".

"Yes, you did!" his voice raised in anger at future Max for doing this to her- he'd broken her that night and she was just getting fixed back together. She hit back, twice as hard "NO, I DIDN'T! IT WAS ME AND MAX OR THE WORLD AND EVERYONE IN IT, INCLUDING YOU!". She was in tears. ''He told me that if I didn't change things, the world would end, partly thanks to me.". She sobbed and he threw the bottle away, hugging her to him. She was a wreck. Damn future Max for doing this to her. His eyes were dark. She clung to him, adrift in a sea of pain.

"Tell me the rest.". She nodded, struggling to speak "I set up Tess and present Max that night, I even coached Tess. I somehow had to make present Max fall out of love with me. Tess must have said something because present Max went to where future Max and I were hiding, spotting me. Future Max had told me of Vegas- I hated Vegas last year to a certain extent, I only went to get new memories for Maria's sake- and he told me about the night of the concert. Things changed.". He guessed "You and him slept together.". She nodded, unable to speak. He closed his eyes at what she had given up. 

She spoke again "I protested but he knew. He mentioned Kyle and computers there too. Present Max came in then, the other Max had to hide- it would be bad to see each other. Max was protesting he wanted only me. He kissed me and left. The other Max wasn't happy.". He could imagine that- caught between two Max's and the world in the balance. That would break anyone. Sighing, he brought her closer to him. "Go on." "Later that night, I went to Max and tried to convince him to let me go. It nearly worked. Future Max was disappearing and then wasn't. I had to try again. I was ready to give up. It was then he mentioned you and Isabel died. That broke me. I couldn't fight back against that. I gave in.".

'Damn, THAT was what broke her?! He had really done a number on her and she gave up fighting for her future'. She was shaking. "I was watching you and Isabel the next day. I knew I had to give up my future everything to save the world, save you. I loved you too much to let you die again. Then Maria gave me the answer- your investigation of Courtney. She said if you had slept with her, she couldn't forgive you.". 

"So I went to Kyle for help. I asked him to fake sleeping with me but I couldn't tell him why. He agreed with protest. He knew I was in trouble. Nothing happened. Future Max was in my bathroom, Kyle on one side of my bed and present Max at my window. All to get him to fall out of love with me. It worked. Later that night, Future Max and I were talking. I asked for my wedding dance, knowing I wouldn't get it. I got it and halfway through, he vanished and I was alone with potentially a damaged reputation. I have been mourning a non-existent marriage ever since.". She broke down, losing her control completely. He just held her, in shock. She had been through absolute hell. It was a wonder she hadn't broken down. Then Alex had died, killed by Tess. No wonder she hated her. Sacrificing everything- including him unknowingly- for Tess to be with Max.

She'd reached her limit when Alex died. She'd past it. She wanted that bomb to kill her, had planned suicide and hadn't been able to tell anyone why she knew Alex had been killed. Maria must have known about future Max and Rath. She'd gone awol on purpose. He needed to know how close he'd come to losing her.

He held her away from him, giving her a tissue. "How close did you come to ending it exactly?" "Close. The first time was after the wake. I was alone, wallowing in more grief than I could handle. Alex was gone. I looked at the prom photo and sobbed, alone. I don't know what would have happened if the thai delivery guy hadn't given me Alex's signature of ones and zeros. That was my first clue I was right. The second time was during the investigation and Maria didn't even believe me. I was alone. I couldn't handle it. I snapped. I planned a suicide. I would have gone through with it completely if Sean hadn't stopped me. He didn't know what he was stopping. He just knew I needed help."

He hated being right. His spitfire planning suicide. He hugged her, fighting back tears. Her tears fell on his shoulder. He'd almost lost her. He knew he had to hear the rest. She went on brokenly "I wrote the notes- you never forget your first, I got the 2 bottles of vodka and the pain killers and left the note to my parents on the bed- that took some hiding from Sean and left for Alex's grave. It seemed appropriate. The other notes were in my bag, yours I'd put in my jacket. Then I started drinking. I was about to open the bottle of pills when Sean saw me and took the second bottle of vodka from my hands, asking what the hell was I doing. He just hugged me as I cried, saying he was so sorry and I wasn't alone. He gave me hope.".

Michael felt jealous at that wave of hope. That should of been him. He really owed Sean. ''Where's the notes now?", his voice tense. She went to her bag, bringing an envelope out. "As I said, you never forget your first. First yours, then Maria's, then Max's, then Isabel and last Kyle's. Sean's was simple. It read I'm sorry. All my evidence was in my bag with me.". She gave him his note, walking away as he read it. He was shaking as he read her note to him. It read Dear Michael, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. My secret is killing me. I've failed Alex as a protector. It's up to you now. This protector has failed and has quit. It's your job alone now. I loved you and never told you. I'm so sorry. All my love, Liz Parker.

Michael felt sick. His Liz had quit. 'Hell no, not on his watch anymore. It was time to get her to fight back again. Right now. Had Sean not stopped her, what would they they have found? He had to know.'. Her back was to him, slumped in defeat. He needed to act now. He walked up to her, turning her around to face him. "Stop it. Fight back. Tell me what I would have found the next morning.". His eyes blazed at her to fight back, find her fire again. The look back scared him- there was no fight back in her eyes. He growled. 'STOP IT NOW. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SOMEWHERE, NOW FIGHT!'. There it was, just a spark but it was enough. There was some fire back in her now amid all this anguish. She needed to be rescued from it all and it was his job right now. 

She finally answered him, "You would have found me looking asleep but dead by Alex's grave. Your letter would be by my heart, where you would find it. The rest would be in my pocket. I would have been buried by Alex and Maria would have you for support. Tess was in my place.". He glared back at her "HOW can you say that. To me, to Maria, to the group?". Finally, she fought him back "HOW could make Max do THIS TO ME?!" ''FINALLY, there you are. I lost you back there. I won't lose you again.". 

With that, he strode forward and pinned her against him, firmly kissing her spark back to life again, feeling her melt under his fire, gradually meeting his fire with her own, burning away the desolation surrounding her. He deepened it, making her insane with need until all of the despair and every other feeling was gone but for their joint fire. She was coming back, making his control falter. He fought back, making her fight back against him until she was lost in him, her flickering fire finally matching his again. He didn't raise his head just yet, he needed to be sure. Instead, he took them to their dream plain. Kissing her senseless there, he didn't relent until he felt her kissing him back just as strongly, relaxing into him, melting under him in surrender completely. She was back. 

'Finally', he thought, lifting his head from hers back in reality. She had completely melted in surrender to the point her knees went under her, Michael's arm holding her upright. He had completely overwhelmed her but she was back. He had fought for her the way she had needed him to and had won her back. She rested on his shoulder, unable to think straight. She knew she had come back to him though, finally. He soothed her hair behind her ear "Liz, talk to me. Surely I didn't wipe you out that much.". Shaking her head, she said one word "ALEX!". She buried her head in his chest and cried. He caught her when she passed out exhausted on him. He lifted her up in his arms, noting the power glowing through her now. She'd fought hard and come back to him in one piece once again.

She was coming around, the despair completely gone now, he had a feeling now that was gone, he'd have this hands full with her and no Max to rein her in, she would indeed be a force to be reckoned with. An equal to him, more equal than Maria had been.  
She woke up. "Michael...what happened with me back there..." "I lost you for a while there, thank God you're back, you were scaring me. I am so fucking glad to see that fire in your eyes again, even with coaxing it back to life again. That was terrifying. I owe Sean a drink!". She kissed his cheek, "I can walk now.".

He set her down on her feet. He melted the bottle of pills and she tidied herself up. So did he. He offered his arm to her "Shall we go?" he grinned at her grin, lighting up her eyes in a coffee fire, dancing in mirth. He smirked as she took it. They walked to the car. He then got on his bike and they arrived back together, welcomed by the others.


	20. Chapter 20 - Harvard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach Harvard and lemons.

Liz was packing for Harvard. Humming happily, there was a knock on her window. Looking up, she saw Kyle and Michael at her window, Michael appreciating the glint in her eye. This was the same Liz, who had stopped him in the alleyway, who had saved them all numerous times, who was bright and brilliant and sarcastic, innocent, naive but could fight and was oh so strong. Her stonewall had gone, no shield, her mind cleared, their connection was as strong as ever. They shared a grin. Kyle coughed. "Can we please come in?" She rolled her eyes, waving them in. Kyle grinned "We're here to help. Where can we start?" "Right, Kyle the Musketeer stuff is over there, I'm taking the lot", rolling his eyes, he muttered "of course you are, how many fake ID's do you need?" "Just the one, I'm sure there will be places to sneak into for parties. I can always alter it.” Michael blinked 'did she just say she has got a fake ID?!’

Kyle noticed his look. "Gee Guerin, do you honestly mean to tell me that even after dating a second musketeer, you still don't know their history of it?!". Shaking his head, he asked "Where's mine?” catching it as it was thrown to him. He pocketed it. Maria then knocked on her bedroom door, "Hello?” Liz opened it and closed it behind Maria. Grinning, she passed Maria her fake ID. Maria grinned, pocketing hers. To complete the set, Liz dug hers out, 'Beth Parker, there you are. It's been a while' she thought, pocketing hers with a practised hand into her back pocket. Michael just felt like he was in the Twilight Zone- sweet, innocent Liz Parker had a fake ID, as did everyone else in the room but him. Maria put him out his confusion with a grin. 

"Seeing as the last of the infamous three musketeers are leaving Roswell, I do believe it's time to explain our history, don't you Beth "Parker" Parker?" she asked, her eyes full of mirth at her friends look of 'Shut the hell up!' Liz bit back. Kyle just wanted popcorn to watch the show. Her eyes flashed in warning, "Really Miss Ria 'Margarita' Salt?” Michael's jaw dropped. She turned on Kyle, who backed away and she smugly smiled. Michael's eyes flickered back and forth, trying to take this all in. The clean cut Liz wasn't exactly as clean cut as he thought and he'd picked Maria's alias for Vegas. His 'Parker' nickname for Liz was her alias. He hadn't had a clue about any of it.

Liz grinned at him, her eyes dancing at his confusion. This was 'Parker' looking back at him; he recognised it now from Metachem. She blushed, looking away. She was a rebel at heart and he wanted nothing more to be alone with her right now and show her how he felt about that. Later on he would and at Harvard, the sky was their limit. 

"It started back when we were ten when staying with Liz's aunt in California. Alex, Liz and I were bored, really bored-so bored we didn't know what to do bored Liz added- and Alex had the great idea to sneak into the pool. He already was a whizz at computers. He hacked into the CCTV, Liz climbed the fence to open the gate and I was lookout. We got away with it. Over the coming weeks, we had fun. That lift!” Liz laughed "That was funny! They deserved it though. They had been annoying us for two days straight and it was in our defence. Alex hacked into the lift and made the lift go straight past their floor. My aunt lives in a hotel. It was a lot of fun.”

Michael smirked, it did sound like fun. Maria continued "They were two brothers’ two floors above us, who had been asking Liz and me if we wanted to go swimming. (There is only some many times when I want to go swimming Liz piped up in annoyance) and Alex defended us. We both sneaked into their apartment." "I rigged the shower to go hot, not cold". Liz said and Maria said "And I put itching powder into his shower gel. Alex took the full blame after the complaints. We treated him to a pizza for that as you do. After that, whenever something odd happened, it came back to us and we denied all knowledge of it.”

Liz took over "My aunt couldn't prove it and so never ever told my dad as long as we made up for it somehow to her. It was a good deal. One day, we were sat in Alex's room and she put her head around the door and asked what were the three musketeers up to that day. She named us, realising it was one for all and all for one for us. It stuck. We have been ever since. The next summer Kyle joined us in California and so did Sean. We did offer both a place in the group but they turned it down officially. Unofficially they were part of it.”

 

Maria laughed "The number of times Liz got chatted up was unbelievable. I got the looks, she got the numbers! I lost count of the times Sean had to pretend to be her boyfriend! It worked.”

Kyle laughed at the memory "What about the times they were dating for that summer. As for what she was wearing, I'm not surprised. Daisy dukes and vest tops, seriously! I'm surprised they didn't have to kiss more.”

Liz coughed "I AM STILL HERE YOU KNOW!'' ignoring her boyfriends raised eyebrow at what he had heard. Her friends smirked at her. She crossed her arms with a toss of her head, her face mutinous. Then she sighed, "My aunt asked that summer I visited how the musketeers were going, I said we'd been busy. She did say how sorry she was when Alex died.”

Shaking her head, she got the copies of Alex's ID from Vegas Isabel had made for her, honoured at the gift of a memory. "I have Alex's too. He took his both his real one and fake one to Vegas and never got the fake one changed back. Isabel made copies of it for me to give to everyone. The three musketeers will always be three Maria.” She held her friends eyes, nodding. Maria hugged her; insanely glad to have copy of it. She held Maria just as tightly. Stepping back from her, she gave Maria her copy, passing out two more to the guys. Her own she kept with hers. Michael got why. Alex's memory. He approved with a gentle smile for her. "Isabel has given Max his. We all have one now. There is one left but I know where it's going. Right now, more packing.”

At last, the others had left and most of the packing was done. It was Michael left with his girlfriend and he took full advantage. "So you're a rebel at heart, I love that. Do you have any idea how much finding that bit out about you turned me on?” his lips caressed her neck, his arm holding her around her waist to him, letting her feel what he meant. She melted, sighing at his touch. "Yes, damn why does Harvard have to be so far away. I don't how much longer before I can't stop myself. You are too addictive for my own good. You should carry a health warning. I..." He'd kissed her to shut her up, feeling the difference now in her. She was right; the passion was getting too much. Having her this open was undoing him. It took all his will power to not act now.

He took them to their dream plain and there he made love to her. Seducing her slowly until she screamed his name in intense pleasure in her mind, shaking in her release. Snaking his hand down her side, he slid it under her jeans and pressed his hand in with a jolt of power. He swallowed her scream with a searing kiss, removing his hand. She returned the favour and pressed her hand to him with a jolt. He went flying over the edge, barely holding his scream. Both were shaking. Her legs barely held her up, his was shaking. Together, they sank down to her bed. His eyes meet hers, shaky amber to stunned coffee. He pinned her in place, nipping her neck, marking her as his.

At her eager whimper, still high in her blissful cloud, he whispered "Shall we change the boundaries a little, you know scratch that extremely annoying itch we both feel?” Locking the door and window, she nodded as he took charge, exploring his hand and she pulled him into a kiss. "How far?" "Only what we've done tonight with our hands, nothing more than that" he silkily told her, lying next to her fully, allowing his hand to travel over her. She nodded. He popped her jeans button, undoing the zip before softly exploring. She whimpered at his touch, desperate for more until she bucked against his hand, she was close. He pressed his thumb firmly in one spot and she went stiff, going over the edge, whispering his name. Rolling her into him, he rubbed her shoulder as she came down again for the last time that night. "Better?" she nodded tiredly, as he smirked happily at his handiwork.   
The look on her face when she'd gone over the edge under his hand was worth the wait. Then he felt her arm move. Her hand brushed him and he jumped at her tender touch. Using her abilities to undo his jeans, her hand sneaked under and held him. He gasped, she set her pace and he went over in her hand, moaning her name for the last time that night. "Better?" he nodded, "Much better." She removed her hand and softly kissed him, his look had been worth it for that. "I love you." "I love you too.” They fell asleep together. 

He woke up half an hour later. Smiling down at his girl, he brushed her hair out of her face, noting her biting her lip in her sleep. "Don't, no stop please, I didn't know, please stop, donnnn't kill me, stop!” Her eyes flew open, full of panic. He soothed her arm, "Shhh, I'm here. It's ok, wake up. You are safe now.” Shuddering, she calmed down. "What was that about?” he was worried. She didn't know. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's just my own fears.” She shook it off. "How much packing do you need to do for your choice of University? You never said where you're going." He sorted himself out and got a letter out of his jacket, handing it to her. She had just sorted herself out. Reading it, her jaw dropped "This is Harvard, art at Harvard. I get my place; we'll both be in Harvard together. This is amazing. How much packing have you done?" "All of it before I came here. Is it me or did we miss a box?" 

Looking away, she shook her head. He frowned, he didn't quite believe her. He found the box; he opened the box and froze. Inside were letters, her suicide letters. He couldn't believe this. She said she had got rid of them. He glared at her, his whisky eyes dark. "Why are these letters here?" "They worked for running away too just in case." "So you weren't planning drastic measures again?" he crossed his arms, his body tense. "No. Sean had given me an interesting lecture crossed with a pep talk and threatened to knock me out if I ever tried anything so incredibly bloody stupid again to drink myself stupid. He did say more but I don't think you'd want to hear it." She was right, he didn't. He relaxed. "Good then. The letters are still being thrown out." She nodded, waving her hand and he watched them vanish into nothing but packing paper. She grinned at his raised eyebrow, "Now my packing is done and we leave for Harvard tomorrow. Are you sure you're packed?” he sighed nodding. "Great then, I need your help on a drive tonight. Come on."

They were driving to the cemetery Michael had realised when Alex's fake ID went into the car. The last one left. A last tribute to Alex. As they got out of the car, locked it and walked to their friends spot, the memories threatened to overwhelm her. He felt every emotion, catching her as she went under from them washing over her. His arm firmly around her, he put her back firmly on her feet- emotionally and physically- and placed himself emotionally next to her in their shared bond. She wasn't alone anymore in this. Sighing in relief, she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked together to the grave. 

Tears filled her eyes as her fingers caressed the stone. "Hey Alex, it's been a while. I really unintentionally got things messed up didn't I! The good news is Tess is paying now. I won't say how- you probably really wouldn't approve. I have powers now. I got her to pay. I'm leaving for Harvard tomorrow and I hope to get in. I have a gift for you, a fitting tribute to your name and memory. I hope you like it." She knelt down next to the stone and her head swum from the memories. A sure hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her out of it. Placing the ID in place, she used her powers to make it form into the stone as an outline, keeping the surface flat. Once she was finished, she stood up under Michael's strong hand, leaning back on his shoulder. He'd be driving them back he knew.

Together, they admired the handiwork. It was a fitting tribute. Michael spoke "Hi Whitman." Alex replied "Hi Guerin." Both of them jumped. Alex laughed. "I'm in your heads. Think of me as a lasting memory in your minds, not a ghost." Liz nodded. Michael scratched his eyebrow in confusion. Alex looked at Liz seriously "Stop it now. It isn't your fault. You are forgiven." Looking at them both, he let them off the hook for his death "You're both forgiven, neither of you failed and it is over. So go and be happy together please, for me. This is my last request to you both. Please honour it and let me go." They nodded. 

Liz carefully stepped forward to hug him, tears sparkling in her eyes. Alex wiped them away. "No more tears" he told her, kissing her cheek and gently hugging her. She stepped back and Michael strode forward to gently hug him. "I'm so sorry man, I should have known." Stepping back, Alex told him the words he needed to hear. " I FORGIVE YOU!" He closed his eyes. "Thank you", his voice full of relief at being forgiven. Alex smiled and vanished. Liz sighed in sadness and bitter sweetness, it was over and finished. They were done! They could focus on their futures now and Harvard, having been given at long last, a moving on moment. 

She meet Michael's eyes, full of relief at being fully forgiven as was his. They shared a smile of bittersweet relief. He put his hand out to her. "Let's go home." Nodding, looking back once, they left together, hand in hand.

The next morning was frantic. After getting Liz home quietly up her ladder and kissing her good night, he had gone home and slept. He'd been woken up to Isabel calling him, saying he needed to meet the group at the Crash Down for one last breakfast before they all left together for the airport.

He had got there to find them having milkshakes. Liz typically had her head in the Harvard for Dummies book, Max taking it out of her hands and putting her drink in her hands instead. He grinned, walking up behind her, quietly with a finger on her lips for the others to stay quiet, Max putting the drink down for her on the counter. "How many times have I told you you'll get into Harvard?" he told her, kissing her hair. Her dad smiled. His daughter would be very well looked after, there was no need to worry anymore. Liz sighed, leaning back against him "And how many times have I told you that I might have missed something!" Laughing, he told her "You wouldn't, now relax will you while I get my drink." Rolling her eyes, she sighed before relaxing. Her dad handed him his drink, nodding to the hot sauce on the counter.

Grabbing the empty seat next to him, he poured on the hot sauce to his taste and put his arm around his girl. It was official. The two were inseparable. "So what was everyone talking about?" looking around the group. "New York of course" Billy said, sat next to Maria. "Boston for us" Isabel said and "NMU" Max said with Kyle nodding with him. Ava had Zan. Isabel asked him "So , where are you going Michael?" "Harvard doing art." He shrugged at everyone's surprise. Kyle put it together first. "You and Liz will both be in Harvard together then. Wow. Good luck dragging her away from her books!" He just smirked at Kyle, the amber dancing in his eyes, looking at Liz, who looked away with a faint blush. Laughing, he said " I think I can manage." 

Amy was there too, looking at the new group dynamics going on there. She was quite surprised. However, it all worked out well.   
Max had his small family, Isabel was with Jesse, Kyle was on his own, Maria had her dream of New York with a song writing boyfriend and Liz, Maria's best friend was happily snuggled with Maria's ex Michael, who she had suspected had always had a flame burning for the girl in his arms but had taken a long time to act on it. She had a feeling Liz had always been the same about Michael and had also taken her time. She smiled. It was ok by her. It was time for one last group before they left. "Photo time everyone." Setting up the tripod, she got everyone into place. "Cheers!" The camera flashed, preserving the moment for eternity.

After that, it was a mad dash to the airport, more photos were taken and hugs were given until everyone was getting on a plane was on their planes, the people left had gone home. Maria and Billy was on the plane to Harvard with them to help settle them both into their rooms. They were asleep, Liz was looking up yet more stuff for Harvard, getting really nervous now and he was resisting the urge to take the book out of her hands. It got too much. He made her put the book down, smothering her protest with a kiss. "Better, now relax and sleep" he told her after he had erased her thoughts, guiding her head down to his shoulder to sleep. She was out like a light. 

He finally was able to relax and think. So much had changed since that night she had nearly left town. When he realised Maria had no idea of what was happening with Liz, he'd been stunned. When Max had told him that Liz was in trouble with her own powers breaking through, he had been instantly concerned. She was human. This could kill her. She'd put a book on fire and fainted on Max. It was serious. Kyle had gone to Max first when her hands had gone green. She hadn't mentioned a word to Max otherwise, stonewalling everyone but Kyle around her. Kyle was in her shoes too of course. That was why she had gone to Kyle. When Maria had asked him why he knew, he'd told her. 

Maria then had delivered a bombshell to him- that Liz was better at stonewalling people and herself than him. She had done it to him so often now that he just thought it was who she was, not realising she was protecting him the entire time. From pain and hurt, acting on her instincts completely. She had been being playing a part for Maxwell so well he hadn't seen the truth of it at all until Maria had opened his eyes to it. He had been stunned by it. Liz had been stonewalling Maria too, to allow her focus to be on her demo. Maria had been worried sick when he told her that Liz had developed powers, feeling guilty about focusing on her own stuff, of having her own life instead of being there for her friend, being drawn back into the alien chaos where she didn't want to be. Liz had kept quiet to keep her out of the alien chaos she had told a speechless Michael. 

After hearing that Max was going to heal her with Kyle's help in the desert that night, she had left in a hurry, anxious to see her best friend was ok. Michael had stared after her in total shock at what he had been told, going for that walk a bit later on that changed everything for both him and Liz. Bringing himself back to the present, he glanced down at the sleeping angel by his side, relieved they had made their way through everything together and had arrived at the same place as a couple. Her dream still concerned him.

She was stirring, muttering in her sleep. Shaking her head, frowning at something, she froze in her dream, waking up with a gasp. Brushing a hair out of her eyes, he sent soothing thoughts to her, feeling her relax. 'Was that the same dream again?', 'yes, I have no idea why though. I haven't had any flashes to explain it.' He felt her confusion.   
'It'll be ok. We'll be landing soon.' Yawning, she nodded. Fully awake, she turned to see Maria sleeping with Billy. Everyone was ok. Michael smiled at seeing the proof of what Maria had told him about his angel protecting everyone around her, including herself. They were exactly the same like that.

The light went on. They were landing in ten minutes. Maria and Billy woke up, kissing each other a hello and I love you. When she had announced the news she was dating Billy when the group had been reunited, everyone was ok with it, even Michael. They all got ready to land, the friends catching each other’s smiles.

Once off the plane, they got through the airport and got in the taxi to Harvard, Michael sending his nervous bookworm of a girlfriend calming thoughts as they were driven to her possible future. They arrived and handing her luggage to Maria, an unusually flustered Liz squared her shoulder. Michael could give her better than that. He lead her aside and gave her a pep talk in his own unique way. He slowly kissed her, giving her his strength and support, telling her without words how proud he was of her, how much he loves and needs her, can't be without her and will always be by her side. She drank it all in, marvelling at what she was feeling from him.

He meet her eyes afterwards. "Did you get all that?" She nodded, smiling. "Go and get it now then. You can do this. You're already here Parker, go on in. You don't need luck, you've already got this." His whisky eyes told her of his confidence in her. She smiled back at him, ready to go in now and face her future. With a grin on her face, full of confidence and with a toss of her head, she walked into her future. Maria just grinned at the change in her from before. Michael really was good for her best friend. Billy watched with a smile on his face. They got the bags to the rooms. Michael had an constant eye on Liz through their link. 

She was in the interview now, answering the questions and having her grades looked at. Her nerves were tangible in their link, prompting him to send soothing thoughts to her. She was about to get her answer. Liz was nervous, sat in the chair she watched the interviewer over the desk deciding her fate. "Well Miss Parker, we are impressed. You are in. We had letters of recommendation for you from your teachers, your grades are excellent and the extra credit is the icing on the cake for us. You are welcome here at Harvard. You'll be shown to your room. Congratulations." He shook her hand with a grin, she shook it, smiling back at him. She left the room, letter of acceptance in hand and walked with her guide up to her room. It was close to Michael's room, her bags in there already. She thanked the guide and sank down on her bed. She was in. 

Michael sent a questioning thought to her. 'Are you in?' ' I'm in.' Michael grinned at Maria and Billy. "She's in." Liz opened the door, her face full of relief. "I'm in. I get to stay and we are only 1 room away from each other." Maria hugged her in congratulations, Billy nodded and Michael just smirked, walking up to her and hugging her tightly. "I knew you would do it. Congratulations sweetheart, you really are my Little Miss Scientist." 'I'll be giving you your reward for getting in later.' He winked at her. She looked away. Maria regretfully broke the moment. "Let's get Liz settled in." Three hours later, she was settled in and Maria and Billy left for a hotel.

Back in Michael's room, they were alone. Liz had finished phoning her dad to let him know she was in. Michael tugged her around, taking the phone out of her hands and kissed her. The lock on her door was melted as it was on his. This was their time and they had all night. He bit her neck, nipping at her tender skin at her moan. 'Mine' ' I'm yours', 'Let go of that control of yours and just give in. I already have.' His mental voice was soft and sultry, seductive love making at its best. She gave in, pulling his mouth to hers and nipped at his lip, smiling at his gasp.

She took control over the kiss, making him melt and he pulled her closer, kissing her deeper, sliding her cardigan off her shoulders and it landed on the floor. His jacket joined it. Hands roamed, lips kissed and tongues tasted. Her top ended up on the pile on the floor, his t-shirt joining it moments later, he moved them to their bed, lost in each other. He wanted to move things along but he had to know exactly what had happened with Kyle that night first. He'd pinned her to the bed, on the verge of completely claiming her for himself when he'd realised he did need to know.

''I need to know exactly what happened that night with Kyle. I believe you when you say nothing happened but I need to see it for myself." She meet his eyes startled, "you what?! That was the most humiliating night of my life ever. I promised Kyle I would never tell. Since you've asked, ok. I'll show you but don't tell Kyle you know. Promise?" He nodded, his eyes dark. Settling next to her, he felt the link open completely and closed his eyes, his mind taken to that night. Liz was stood next to him 'There you go', her emotions were a mess. 

He watched her in the bathroom, asking future Max to turn around, his eyes wide at seeing future Max for the first time, Liz wrapping a towel around herself. 'She had to go all out to set this up, didn't she!' He winced, feeling her heart breaking at that moment. She had gone from his side, unable to relive this again. Hearing Kyle's voice asking for the rules for this made his heart sink, sinking further at her shaky reply. She hated having to do this but she'd had no choice. Max's words made him want to strangle Max for doing this to her. There should have been another way. "I've fought in hundreds of battles but watching you do this was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life." 

He wanted to shout at Max "How do you think she feels? STOP HER! She shouldn't have to do this, you're killing her!" but he couldn't, it was too late. Liz had already left the room, he'd felt her heart break with every fucking step she had taken. He watched her carefully slide under the cover, rebuffing Kyle's concerned question. She was miserable. He winced as she clutched her duvet to slide the towel free. He felt sick. She'd had no fucking choice. Now he wished he'd never asked. This was humiliating for the sake of the planet, for him. 'Damn!' his emotions were seething. Then the scene relaxed and she talked with Kyle about Max, ironically enough, then Max appeared and left horrified. "That's that then" Kyle said. 

The scene changed. It was Liz with Future Max alone on her balcony, talking. It was the end of the original timeline, the end of her first marriage, the end of her world. The despair had kicked in. He felt it all. Her heart was broken completely. She was saying about how the future she had been told about now wouldn't happen, she asked for her wedding dance and was given it. His heart broke for her when he watched Max vanish, leaving her completely alone and isolated in her secret.

The Future him should have arrived by now but was already dead. He thought of how she had stepped back, alone in the days since, her confidence shattered. She had been unsure of her place in the group from that point on. She felt like she hadn't deserved to be there with them anymore. Then Tess's betrayal happened and they lost Alex and Tess was a traitor. She'd fallen further then, all the way to looking for the way out for good. And it all lead back to Future Max. It was no wonder after Max's betrayal with Tess on top of this, she had rejected him. The scene disappeared. He came back to the bed, she was gone. He knew why. 'Where was she?' she was in tears, he knew that much. He noticed his t-shirt gone from the floor. He opened the door and found her crying on the floor. "I'm so sorry for asking to see that. Come on." He was contrite and incredibly sorry for asking her that now. 

He got her to her feet and back into the room, locking the door again and remelting it, gently kissing her tears away. Their fire was back, he kissed as an apology at first and then it changed to fire. He moved back to whip his t-shirt off her, bringing her back to him, losing himself effortlessly again. She was equally lost, melting under his fire. Her hands went to his jeans, undoing them with a wave of her hand. He stepped out of them, kicking them away and lifting her up. Her bra went flying. They landed on the bed and he waved his hand over her jeans, undoing them and helped her kick them off. Settling on top of her, they both gasped at the feeling of it, going under in their combined heat. 

His hands went everywhere, exploring along with hers on him. She moaned as he rocked against her. Raising himself up, he pulled her knickers off her, sighing as she tugged his boxers off. Finally, their eyes meet before meeting in a final searing kiss, as he reached in his drawer and got protection out for them. Melting the top of the foil, he got himself sorted before saying 'I love you, you're mine' and moving into her, feeling her gasp. Feeling the physical proof he'd been looking for, he kissed her slowly with a mental 'I love you' before moving into her once more, her gasp disappearing into their kiss. He pulled away to look at her, her eyes closed and her breathing erratic. "Are you ok?" he tenderly asked her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She nodded "I'm fine, I can't think right now. This is too damn good." 

He had to agree. Her eyes opened, glazed in bliss "Move please. I am ok." He carefully moved back before he moved forward and gently set a pace. She worked with him until they went sailing over the edge together in amidst shouts and screams of pleasure, screaming each other’s names in ecstasy. They were floating in a cloud, kissing softly until they came down to earth again. Michael rested his forehead against hers "That was.. I can't even describe it." Liz was equally breathless "Never can I. I can't even think straight. Damn, I love you so much." "I love you too. We need to get some sleep soon." "I know, just I... I don't want this to end yet", nodding in agreement with him. 

He smiled "We have a lifetime for this, we need sleep now." He carefully moved off her and laid next to her, bringing her close to him. "Sleep", he kissed her hair. She drifted off easily. He put the folded down cover over them and slept himself after cleaning up.

The next morning he woke up, wondering if last night had been a dream. Looking down at the dark haired angel in his arms, he knew he wasn't. She was his now, completely his. Maxwell was an idiot to believe her, no matter how hard she had tried. Well, he was keeping her now completely for himself. She was a wildfire, one he was happy to burn in. There was a knock at the door "Michael, where is Liz?" It was Maria, of course it was! Damn her timing. Liz was just waking up. 

Groaning, Liz woke up "Bloody hell, who is that knocking? Can't they just go away; I'm too comfortable to move." He grinned "I believe it is Maria. Any idea why?" "What time is it?", asking in frustration, he checked "11am". She sat up in bed, giving him a very nice view of her bare back. "I was meant to meet her 20 minutes ago for breakfast. Fuck!" He raised an eyebrow at that, there's an irony for them. She elbowed him, rolling her eyes. "I know that Michael!'' She'd said it a bit too loudly. Maria heard it. "Liz, get dressed, then we really need to have a girl talk. You have 10 minutes. Good morning Michael." She left. "Great!" Liz groaned her head in her hands. 

She looked at an extremely sexy Michael and groaned again. She leaned up and kissed him, being pulled to him, the sheet slipping. Resting their foreheads together, she said "Good morning and I love you. I've got to get ready." Good morning and I love you too. Now go before I start round two." Sighing at her blush-seriously!- he grinned as she grabbed his t-shirt from beside the bed, groaning at her putting it on and grabbed her clothes from the floor. She went to the bathroom and got changed, coming out to see a dishevelled Michael in just his boxers and jeans, hand out for his t-shirt. She throw it at him with a grin, un-melting and unlocking the door before slipping out and doing the same to her lock, closing the door behind her. She was getting changed when he walked in behind her, locking the door with a grin. "Nice view." "Thank you." She was sorted. 

She turned and his jaw dropped. This was her make over. Gone was the plain. She was dangerous and sexy. Black jeans with boots, her top was not too low cut but still sexy and it was topped off by her leather jacket. Her hair was loose and she had used her powers to apply light make up. He kissed her in appreciation. "Perfect" he told her, letting her out of her room with her bag in his hand. They walked to meet Maria, having locked their doors behind them. Maria was impressed by Liz's new look and the look between her and Michael spoke volumes. Oh yeah. They had definitely spent the night together. 

"Good morning, I hope last night was fun" she said with a grin. Liz blushed and Michael glared at her. "When do you start your studies then?' asking as they sat down. “Tomorrow for both of us" Liz answered for them, "Like the new look? It's all my idea!" She grinned "I love it. What shall we get for breakfast?" Looking at the menu, Liz mentioned "My parents are coming over today with the rest of the group to celebrate together. Everyone is flying in this afternoon. Dad also said that while our jobs are going to be covered by others, we will get them back when we return." He and Maria nodded and they ordered. That afternoon, after a frantic tidy up, everyone arrived and were shown around. Ava had stayed behind with Zan and so had Jesse in Boston. 

The official graduation had gone well except for a slight problem; the FBI had been thrown out by school officials. The group hid their reactions. Liz's dream made perfect sense now. It had been a warning. Michael squeezed her hand in comfort at that. They had a meal out to celebrate Liz getting into Harvard and secretly, everyone staying alive against all the odds. Her dad made a speech, apologising for her mum missing being there. She'd stayed behind. It was a fun but long night. After the last speeches had been said and the last photos taken, everyone went to their respective places to get to bed and sleep, her dad walking her to her room, telling her he was proud of her and kissing her forehead in a big hug. Calling "Good night" to Michael, he left for the hotel. 

Michael wanted half an hour and knocked on her door. She opened it with a mischievous smile, wearing her nightie as she invited him in, locking it behind her. Kissing him, she whispered "It's my turn" before enjoying a second night in carnal bliss with him. They had a quick rush in the morning, seeing everyone off to the airport and settled down to their studies. The weeks went by and their relationship flourished. The only thing missing was their song. That came about by accident. 

Michael had been studying when Liz had knocked on the door, waiting for his call to come in when the radio was on playing a Bon Jovi song. She walked in on the line "just in time" and he stared at her, sitting on his bed, singing along with an occasional grin at him while doing her work. He'd shut the door. Her hand was in the air by the second verse directing, writing with her free hand, looking at him on the line "get back to you". She snorted at pushing her luck a time or two. She shook her head at the bridge, a faint smile on her face, putting the 'L' pendant in his open bedside drawer, closing it. She was rocking out by the very end of the song, her arm swaying in the air, singing loudly. He was stunned. That was their song, it fit them perfectly. Liz had walked into his life just in time and ended his excuses really easily. The first verse was about him. The song was right. The second verse was hers he knew, her face had reflected it.

The bridge was to do with a goodbye to Sean he'd noted. The end was about them finding each other at long last he realised. It worked for them completely. Even the title "Saturday Night Gave Me Sunday Morning" fitted them, finding the light in the darkness in both their lives. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "I like the song" He put his work down with a smirk "So do I. I know it's our song." He moved the work out of her hands and put it down by the bed on the floor. Moving her into his arms, he sat on his bed, resting against her "I've missed you" "I know, me too", she reached up to pull his head down to her in a loving kiss, one he happily responded to, pushing her down onto the bed and rolling her onto her back beneath him. 

Sighing happily, she melted under his questing hands, groaning when she realised she needed to get her notes to her study group. Pushing at his chest, he looked at her puzzled. With a regretful sigh, she explained "I originally came in here to finish my study notes for my group study. They need them to make comparisons on theories and are still there, waiting for me. You are a really good distraction." He rolled off her, letting her get up. Catching her at her waist as she stood up after getting her notes, he nipped her ear with a whisper of "Cancel any plans tonight, you're all mine". 

She nodded, tidied herself up and he let her go out the door. She got back to her study group, ready to go, ignoring several interested looks. It was the girl who lived in between her and Michael, Ailene, who was in the group, who told her "Nice hickey. Did Michael give that to you?" Liz blushed, her hand covering her neck. At the surprised looks, Ailene explained "Liz and Michael are dating. I know this because I live in the room in the middle of their rooms. I know enough." She shrugged. 

"Michael as in Guerin, the new guy?” Liz was asked, she nodded. A few eyes went wide in appreciation, one or two of them whistled. "He's hot" another one said, "Lucky you!” She blushed. "So what theories are we talking about?" she asked, covering the hickey with her hair. Later that night, she gave Michael a gift of her own- a 'G' pendant with their entwined symbols put together on the back of it and a simple 'Mine' engraved on the back of it. He loved it and wore it daily ever since. He added her symbol to his on the back of her pendants, completing the set. He'd thanked her the best way he could- with loving pleasure.


	21. Al

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last wrong is righted and the Granolith returns.

They were happy together, everything was going well with their studies, there was just one thing missing- Alex. She missed him. It was obvious to him. She had moments where she was somewhere else. One day she delivered a bombshell to him. They had been sat on her bed together when she had taken a silver ring on a chain from her pocket and put it in his hand. He'd looked at it. It was a wedding ring. Biting her lip somewhat nervously, that puzzled him a lot; she had said where she got it. "I was given this in the Alternate reality by the other you. He knew everything and had whispered in my ear this belonged to me. It was proof I was married to the future you. I have been carrying it with me ever since.” He had been surprised to say the least. She explained further "I didn't want to freak you out at the time. My head was spinning.” He asked, half serious, "Should I be jealous? You have been carrying another me's ring around.” She shook her head. "No need to be. It's simply out of a need to have a reminder of the original timeline.” He nodded, aware of why.

It was time to change that. He took off his own ring and with one finger, engraved it with forever on the inside with their entwined symbol on the outside. He tugged her to him. ''This is a promise of forever, no matter what happens. Ok?" she nodded, they were ready for this. Sealing the promise with a kiss, he put the ring on her middle left finger, making it fit her perfectly. "Better.". They smiled at each other, her cuddling into him happily. He put the other ring away in the drawer. Then remembered something. "I still have the piece of Granolith from before." Her eyes widened. She scrambled from the bed and dug around in a box, pulling out her own piece. His eyes widened. "This was from the room I was in at Meta Chem." 

She put her hand out for his piece; he gave it to her, wary of what would happen. She put the two together and both glowed together, bluey green. Then the glow surrounded her. 'Hello, welcome back Liz Parker. I wish to return. Send me the signal and I can return. You have been given a gift of power from the Queen of Antar. You are part of the Royal Four. I have someone with me from an alternate reality- another Alex. He's called Al. Do you wish to help?” The voice was as ancient as before but more impatient this time. 'Yes. What do I do?' 'Focus on the power. I will do the rest.’ She focused and the glow grew around her and faded out. 'It is done.' She was about to fall to the side when strong arms caught her, checking her pulse. It was still there. She heard Michael sigh in relief. 

Blinking, she came back to herself and saw him shaken, looking at her in disbelief with a shaky hand in her hair. "Why?" he asked her, his eyes full of anguish at potentially losing her. "I was acting on instinct. I'm sorry I scared you. The Granolith is coming back today to Earth, I gave it the signal. It's bringing an alternative Alex with it. I get a version of Alex back Michael, all my mistakes corrected as much as they can." She had tears in her eyes, full of relief. Her voice turned shaky "I was told Tess gave me a gift by the Granolith. I am now part of the Royal Four. I didn't know." His eyes wide, he clutched her to him. "No more alien stunts Parker, ever. You're done!” She nodded. 

They both felt a change. The Granolith was returning. Liz passed out in his arms. The crystals flashed and faded out. Liz was out cold. 'Wake up!' he called out to her. She stirred. "What the..." she started to say groggily "You passed out. Is it back?" she nodded. "It's back with Al, alternative Alex.” Her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello, Al, nice to meet you.” Al was relieved. "I can't believe you're alive! In my reality, before it vanished, you died.” Liz went pale. "In this reality, you died. I can't believe you are alive." "What happened?" both asked together, Liz grinned. "Tess happened." "Snap!" "Tess killed me in your former reality?" she asked stunned. Michael felt sick, suddenly extremely glad Liz was with him now. "Yep" was Al's cold reply. "Michael killed her in retribution." Her face turned dark. "I bet he did. When will you get here?" "Tonight. I'm in Roswell now. I'll let you know when I arrive. The back story is covered. I was adopted from the Whitman's but it was a secret. All memories will be changed. I will be at M.I.T studying computer technology.” She nodded, it made sense. With a final good bye, they hung up.

She looked at Michael and grinned, her misery lifted. "Alex is back. His back story is in place. The three musketeers are three again. We'll need to let the others know soon. There was one thing- in his former world; his version of Tess killed me, not him. I don't know the full story yet. His version of you killed Tess for killing me.” He sucked in a deep breath at that. Of course he had. He had been willing to kill Tess for Alex, if the other him had loved Liz as much as he did, how much further would he have gone in retribution at her death. Al would tell him. He hugged her into him further. "Tess is not coming near you again. I won't let her.” Liz just rested in his arms nodding. 

Maria had a dream about Alex, only he was different. She called Liz. "Why did I dream of Alex?" "That was a version of Alex; he's now in our reality. Alex is back. You must have dreamed his back story.” Maria was stunned. "Liz, do you mean it, are the three musketeers back?” Liz was grinning "Yes, only he goes by Al. He'll be here in Harvard by tonight." "I'll be there by tonight.” She hung up. Liz had been woken up by the phone ringing and had answered in a hurry to avoid waking up Michael. He stirred as she hung up. "Who was that?" "Maria. Al is here to stay.” He pulled her back down to him. "Sleep!” She snuggled under his arm and drifted off. 

They were waking up slowly, Michael turning it into a make out session getting rapidly out of hand when the door was knocked. Liz sat up "Alex.” Michael rolled his eyes, Alex could wait. He couldn't. Intent on making her surrender to him all over again, she resisted him for the first time ever. "Michael, we can do this later. I just really want to hug my best friend.” She pushed him forcefully off her, getting out of bed and throwing on her dressing gown over her PJ’s. He rolled onto his back, put out completely and pulled the covers up again. Liz threw him his shirt and jeans. "I'm opening the door. I suggest you get changed. Don't look at me like that, I'll make it up to you later, you choose what we do.” He smirked, his eyes flashing in delight and his mind full of ideas. 

He got up and went to the bathroom to change. Liz opened the door, being engulfed in a hug by Al. "Thank God you're alive. When my reality vanished, the Granolith saved me. Instead of Max going back, it was me. Only things still went wrong. You were killed. Without you, the world still went to hell. The Granolith rescued me just in time. Thank God you survived!” Michael had been listening and his blood ran cold at Al's words. They had lost Liz. The world had gone for Alex. He knew how Liz felt. He'd been in her place. Liz hadn't said a word yet, she was sobbing in Al's arms. Al walked them back into the room and shut the door, wiping her tears away. "Stop crying, I'm here now and I forgive you. I get why you're crying. Do you forgive me for not saving you in time, for letting you die in a horrible car crash on the run from Tess's mind warp?” 

She gasped. "That's how you died here. You were mind warped to death by Tess, who made it look like you suicided in a car crash. Of course I forgive you.” Both friends sobbed in each other’s arms, glad to finally have forgiveness from the other person for their actions. Michael was lost for words. The other Tess had mind warped LIZ! That meant Liz had been in Al's place in his world. He thought it through. Liz at the super computer in Las Cruces for 3 months, the other him thinking she was in Sweden, her deciphering that book, ultimately dying on the run from breaking the mind warp to tell the other him, tell the others in warning before dying alone. Her buried in Alex's spot instead. Al taking her place in the investigation. This was his worst nightmare and Al had lived it. He fought the urge to be sick. He walked back into the room and hugged her to him as close as he could, shaking at the story. 

Liz was wide eyed, shaking at what she had been told. She had been in Al's place. "Why me?" she asked curiously. Michael leaned back to look at her, stunned. "WHY?! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! SERIOUSLY?! The other Tess killed YOU! LIZ, SHE KILLED YOU! It doesn't matter why! You died and the other me couldn't stop it from happening! THAT SCARES THE HELL OUT OF ME!". He'd gone white, lost for words. Liz was trembling, white as his implications hit home hard. She sat on the bed, stunned. 

Her head in her hands, she asked an understanding Al "Why?” He answered honestly, taking her hand in his sitting next to her on the bed. Michael did a double take.   
"Kyle wasn't any good with them, I turned her down repeatedly, choosing to be with Isabel and you with your kind heart, especially after changing the timeline the way you did, wanted to help her stay with the group. You are the scientist, she needed that. You got played. We all did. You went AWOL a lot. You changed a lot. You weren't you anymore. When the duplicates turned up, when Rath kissed you, you risked Maria's wrath by dragging him to the eraser room. I was stunned to see you come out rather mussed up. Your grades went down. You blew everyone off, even Michael."

"You had become Tess's best friend overnight. That day when you died and it was ruled as a suicide, it was believable. Watching Maria sing at your funeral broke her heart. She never sang again. Neither did I. I refused to believe what the police said. I investigated and learnt the truth with Michael and Maria's help. You'd let clues behind for us to follow. We realised that Tess wasn't on our side and had killed you. Somehow, I don't know how, we stopped her from taking the Granolith with her. Michael killed Tess for your death and we found Ava's help. It wasn't enough. We still failed. I failed! I AM THE LAST SURVIVOR LEFT OF MY REALITY AND I HATE IT!” 

Liz hugged him. "Your story is like mine, only we didn't stop her in time! The Granolith has just returned to earth. We believed you to be in Sweden, only you were in Las Cruces instead. I went AWOL after you died. It looked like suicide. I refused to believe it, only at first no one believed me! I investigated on my own. Maria thought I was nuts. Once I had proof after nearly flying to Sweden- "You did what?" Michael cut in shock, she continued, I told Maria. She believed me. We went to Las Cruces, seeing Michael on the way.” She blushed as Michael said "Yes and told me you were going to a different place to where you were actually going!", still a tiny bit miffed at that! "Maria told me where you were going to as long as I didn't tell you she told me.” 

Liz nodded. "I know. I guessed when you turned up. I am sorry about that.” Her voice full of apology. Rolling his eyes, he sighed "Finally, a damn apology! You took your time about that.” He sat down next to her, holding her hand, smiling at her in acceptance of her long awaited apology. Liz continued the rest of her story. "Between the three of us, we found the books translation. I was at the lab when it came through on the computer, having a rather interesting battle of wills with Michael at the time.” She blushed. "Anyway, once we realised what we had, we found Leanna's room and the address for building was there. Once there, we nearly got killed by a bomb. Michael saved us. For a second there, I had wished he hadn't saved me, she shook her head, then we got the print out and left. Tess was pregnant and the Royal Four were returning. We each reacted differently.” Michael looked at her. Sean had been her reaction, her rebound. 

"We realised Tess had been mind warping you and Kyle. Kyle remembered everything and we went to stop them. It had been activated. I was so relieved when Michael came out. Maria told him the truth and we rushed to stop Tess. She admitted it. Max ordered us out and let Tess leave with the Granolith and her son with Max right into the enemies hands. I couldn't say a word about what I knew and Max took away any justice for you. Then he mentioned finding his son straight away after apologising. I went on a quest with Max to help him find his son after that and Isabel is married to a guy called Jesse. I have made up for it since. I got justice for you here. I gained my own powers and Michael stopped me from leaving. We changed things and ended up here, together as a couple. That's everything.”

Al was surprised to say the least. "Wow. I knew things would be different but not THAT different. Did you ever think of ending it?" he asked her seriously. She nodded "Twice. What about you?" he nodded "Twice. Once when you died and the second time out of guilt, sat by your grave.” Liz's eyes went wide in shock. "Snap on both. Sean stopped me the second time around, the Thai guy on the first.” Al nodded. "It was exactly the same with me.” Both of them shook their heads in surprise. Michael was at a loss for words. Liz and Alex were back together again. His head spun. Al took charge "What else do I need to know?”.

Michael squeezing Liz's hand took over to give her a break. "Maria's on the way here to meet you. The others have dreamt about you, so know now. What they don't know about is Liz changing the timeline. Maxwell is with Ava, raising Tess's baby Zan in Roswell, Isabel is married to Jesse in Boston, who knows the secret, Maria is with Billy normally in New York and Kyle is single.” Al nodded. Liz felt sick. "Excuse me!” She ran to the bathroom. She was surprised when she threw up. Michael's hand rubbed her back. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned, she nodded before throwing up again. Shoulders heaving, she fell faint before the world spun. "Liz, what is it? Liz?!” 

She'd gone white; he caught her as she fell forward. She was disoriented. "What happened?" "You nearly fainted on me. Are you sure you're ok?" "I don't know.” He grimaced and helped her up to her feet. She got to the sink, eyes wide in realisation. She was due on last week. 'Bloody hell, was she?' 'Are you what?' he replied, cautiously with a hand on her shoulder, facing her. 'I'm a week late. It's probably just stress.’ He went still. 'A week late for what?’ already knowing the answer. 'I was due to start indulging in chocolate last week.’ His eyes went wide, he knew what that meant. 'You're late late. Are you sure?' She nodded, biting her lip. Shrugging, she said "It could be stress.”

Michael knew otherwise. He had been snuggling her closer to him at night and she hadn't blinked once at a hot chilli dish two nights ago. She was definitely pregnant. 'They had been careful, so when?’ Liz had an answer. "I must have missed taking my pill a few times and we did forget to use protection once. I must have missed my pill that day too.” Her eyes wide, she meets his scared ones. "How can we be sure?" her voice shook. His hand shaking, he pulled her forward to him, kissing her lightly. His free hand grazed her stomach lightly, stopping when he felt a connection other than her power. Her gasp confirmed it. They both knew. They rested their foreheads against each other. "What the hell do we do now?" she asked in shock. "I don't know but we'll work it out together. Either way, we're keeping it. Is that ok?” She nodded. Feeling dizzy again, she felt his arm help her stay upright. Getting her a drink, he passed it to her. Nodding her thanks, she got took a gulp of it to rinse the taste out of her mouth while he flushed the chain.

He had lead her back to the bed and a concerned Al. "So have you figured it out? I knew from the first hug. Congratulations!” Liz guessed "You have powers." Nodding at her, he said "I do have powers. Max healed me once. I should say now that in my world Michael healed Liz, not Max. Maria never dated Michael in my world; Michael was with Liz from the start. The reason he killed Tess that day was because Liz was pregnant and no one else knew but me. Tess killed his family, so Michael killed her pregnant with Max's son in retribution. It was an emotional mess. He only revealed the truth after killing Tess. Everyone was distraught.” He wiped the tears from his eyes.

Liz was in shock. She burst into tears. Al comforted her. "It'll be ok. When is Maria getting here?” He directed the question towards a Michael, who was in shock at the news he was going to be a dad. "Soon. I wish I could drink." "Me too" Liz replied and he looked at her, whisky eyes ablaze. "Hell no, no alcoholic drinks for you while you're pregnant.” Al sighed, "Relax will you? Half a glass will not affect her or the baby.” Liz was scared, he knew that. They both were. He held her hand in support. She leaned against him. "Al, what do we know about this?" she asked, extremely glad the walls were very thick here and the windows were closed. "Hybrid pregnancies last 9 months because of the human dna mixed in with the Antarian dna. Zan was human due to genetics, so will your baby be human too. There might be powers later on but for now, there are no green blood cells.” They both breathed a sigh of relief.

Maria called. "Hi Maria, you're on your way. Yes, he is here.” She passed the phone to Al, who answered "Hello?" "It's Al right. You even sound like Alex. I've so missed you. This is amazing!" "Maria, I've missed you too. You'll be here in ten minutes, I'll see you then. Yes, Liz is ok.” He handed it back to Liz, who said to Maria "I'll see you soon. Bye.''. It was Liz who asked "Do we tell Maria or wait?" "We wait in general if that's ok with you?” She nodded. It was. Then Kyle phoned her five minutes later asking if what he'd dreamed of Al was real and was shocked when it was. He was sent on a mission from the King to check it out for himself. He'd be landing the next morning. He hung up with a good bye.

Liz went to get changed and they meet Maria at the reception. Maria couldn't believe it. She hugged Al, Michael leading them back to his room. The three musketeers were walking together reunited behind him, Liz's joy was overwhelming. When everyone was in the room with the door locked, the three of them went into a group hug; The Three Musketeers were back together again. Michael smiled. This was the perfect ending for everyone, once they readjusted of course. His eyes rested on his family- his girl and their child. He felt so damn lucky right now! Maria noticed the new ring on Liz's finger- it was Michael's. "Liz, what have I missed?” Liz grinned "Michael promised me forever. I'm sorry Maria", aware of her friends struggle with the same man. She grinned “Don’t be. I'm happy for you. Nice symbol.” 

Michael put his arm around Liz, connecting the three of them together, answering for her "It's our names in Antarian linked together. It was Liz's idea. I loved it and added it to both my names on her pendants.” Maria and Al both "awwwed" together, making Michael roll his eyes at them and bring Liz closer to him, Liz blushing into his shoulder. Both grinned at them, eyes dancing when Michael looked at the ceiling, wrapping his other arm around Liz and laughing when Liz said she needed to breathe. Then they settled down to talk as a group, Maria learning of the differences between Al and Alex and the change between the timelines shocked her. It was official- in Maria's eyes Tess was a real bitch in both realities, having killed both of her best friends between the two realities. 

They were talking about musketeer stuff now, comparing differences between the two. They all shared the same story. Michael just watched the three of them together; it was like nothing had changed at all. The only differences were Al instead of Alex and him dating Liz and her pregnant with their child. He just smirked at that thought. Liz Parker was officially all his now, he had promised her forever and he was never going to let her go. She was his family now. Liz smiled, reading his thoughts and clutching his hand, happy when he held it back. Al said "I have powers. There was one thing in my reality Liz and I did- we linked powers like an early warning system, similar to a four square. We can do it here too. We made it a musketeer thing.”

Liz was about to agree when Michael put his spare hand up in protest to stop her "No! Wait a while before trying that please!” Raising an eyebrow at that, Liz thought to him 'What, wait the whole nine months?’ his eyes meet hers in a whisky gaze of pleading for them to be safe, 'Yes please?' Liz bit her lip, he'd said please. 'She couldn't say no to that!’ Michael relaxed at that. Maria was looking puzzled at them. Al explained "They're talking to each other in their thoughts.” She nodded, watching them as their tug of eyes finished, Liz looking away first biting her lip while Michael relaxed. Al noticed this, knowing they had made a decision or so he thought. 

He was pleasantly surprised when Liz spoke in his mind tentatively 'Al, hello. Is there way to do this and for the baby to be protected? I lost you once and if there is a way to be connected to you and keep you safe now, I will do it!’ Michael knew she was talking to Al and tentatively knocked himself. Al let him in with a grin, Maria just felt left out! 'Parker, what are you doing here? If you're asking what I think you are asking, don't!' he pleaded with her but she stayed firm. 'No Michael, I can't! I lost Alex once and it nearly killed me! I can't risk losing him again.' 'Not even if it hurts the baby?' He argued back at her. 

Al sighed out loud, alerting Maria to the silent battle going in his head between the two of them. 'Stop it please?! There is a safe way of doing this without harming the baby, as Liz has just asked. I did it at Liz's insistence in my reality as well when she knew she was pregnant in my world. My Michael backed her up there by protecting the baby himself. You can do it the same way here too and include Maria in it too or anyone else. It's safe!' getting ratty at them both.’ 'Oh.' Both of them felt immediately sorry. They hugged in his mind, Michael's hand covering her tummy protectively. 'This little one is ours. You're my girl, I want you both safe. If you feel you need to do this, I will support you but let me protect our child. That is my one condition and the only thing I ask. Can you do that for me, please?’ She nodded her consent. 'Ok.' 'Thank you. How do we do this?' he asked Al, who was wistfully smiling. 'I'll show you later.’ 

They came back to themselves to face a seriously put out Maria. Liz had a plan. "Maria, how would you like to be mentally linked to Al and me as the musketeers forever without needing to gain powers of your own? We can include Kyle and Michael too.” Maria grinned, "Really, I don't need powers to do this.” Liz shook her head, "No. Are you in?" Maria nodded "I'm in!" as she grinned. "We need to celebrate things tonight, whose’s in?” All four hands went up. Maria put her things in Liz's room, telling Liz that she had a record contract working with Billy on an independent label, another reason to celebrate. Liz hugged her in congratulations as she told the others Maria's news. They were thrilled for her.

They had a surprise when arriving at the club- Kyle was there, having caught an earlier flight. He hugged everyone when they arrived, noting Michael being extra protective of Liz. He smiled. He meet Al. "Hello. Nice to meet you.” Al shook his hand, "I go by Al, not Alex, I'm sure you've dreamt my back story and I've missed you too.” He pulled Kyle into a hug. He hugged back, glad Al was here. It was like nothing had changed. He stood back to see the three musketeers back together and took a photo. Then he stepped into a group hug with them, incredibly happy to have a version of Alex back and the four of them back together again. Liz was crying, everyone was crying, even Michael was wiping a tear away. He took a photo himself for prosperity. 

He stepped into the group hug, comforting everyone. Being a protector. Liz for once let him be the protector for her, for their baby, for the whole group. For that moment, she took a step back to let him do his job as Second In Command and a Protector, her Protector, as her boyfriend and most importantly, as the Father of her child. For that moment, Michael was incredibly grateful. He sent her a loving thought of 'Thank you and I love you.' 'You're welcome and I love you too. We both do.’ They stepped back as a group. "Kyle, Michael, would you both like to become an official musketeer?" Liz asked them. Kyle stepped forward "Yes", Michael stepped forward, his amber eyes full of emotion as he stepped forward, looking at her, reminding her of their deal, seeing her nod, he finally said "I'm in too. Al, how do we do this?” 

"Step forward and hold hands. Focus." Al told them, holding Maria's and Liz's hands. Michael held Liz's hand and Kyle's hand, Kyle holding Maria's hand to connect them all. He sent a single thought to everyone. 'Focus on this thought.’ Michael protected the baby and focused on the thought, Liz joined him, then Maria and finally Kyle. Energy flowed through everyone until it finally settled in all of them. 'Hello?' Al sent out, 'Hello!' they all sent back. 'If anyone is any trouble, think out to one of us a colour and we'll send help or go ourselves or preferably both. Go.' 'Reddish Blue ' sent Liz, 'Green' sent Michael, 'Pink' sent Maria, 'Brown' sent Kyle and Al said 'Blue.' 'We can drop hands now.’ They all let go. 

Her roommate had been watching and had taken a group photo of them all. Liz introduced her to Kyle "Meet our next door neighbour Ailene, Kyle, Maria and Al.” They all said hi. Kyle was pushed forward by Liz to Ailene. ''Kyle, buy her a drink.” She winked at them. Maria was talking to Al. Their song was playing. Michael led her to the dance floor and they slowly danced in each other's arms, looking into each other’s eyes. "I love you"; "I love you too.” They kissed slowly but passionately, getting slowly lost in each other all over again. Everything was fine now, everyone was alive, they were together and going to be a family, they would be married someday. They both knew everything would be ok.


End file.
